SURRENDER TO FORGET YOU
by Haruta Rin
Summary: Namikaze Naruto mendambakan kehadiran sosok Hyuuga Hinata di hidupnya. Selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang paras cantik wanita itu di setiap malamnya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat baginya./"Hanya untuk malam ini. Aku mohon, setidaknya biarkan aku memilki satu kenangan manis bersamamu."/"Sudah lebih dari lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. Apa dia anakmu?"/HinaNaruSaku/Rate M content
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Surrender To Forget You  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, etc**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret. I just wanna share, so please don't give me a flame. But, I still need your comments.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**PROLOGUE**

Suasana sakral terasa di sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bahagia baru saja mengikrarkan janji suci sebagai sepasang suami istri untuk hidup bersama dalam suka duka dan akan mencintai setulus hati. Suara isak tangis para tamu undangan mengisi moment haru yang ada di hadapan mereka. Meski hanya keluarga dan sahabat dari kedua mempelai yang hadir, justru itulah yang diinginkan oleh sepasang anak manusia tersebut. Gereja kecil yang dihias dengan minimalis itu mungkin memang bukan tempat yang cocok untuk kondisi ekonomi keluarga kedua mempelai yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan besar di Jepang. Sang mempelai wanita ingin pernikahannya berjalan secara private. Lagipula, kehadiran orang-orang terdekat lebih penting dan membahagiakan baginya.

"Omedetou." Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang berteriak semangat meski air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia berlari ke dalam pelukan sahabat kecil sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Ne, Ino. Berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat sangat buruk." Sang mempelai wanita tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus punggung gadis di pelukannya.

"Aku terharu, kau tahu." Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap sepasang mata emerald seorang Haruno Sakura. Aa, ia melupakan sesuatu. Gadis itu bukan seorang Haruno lagi. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan memilihnya sebagai suamimu. Kupikir mungkin kau sudah gila. Ha ha."

"Cih, bukankah kau juga menganggapnya keren?" goda Sakura dengan kerlingan matanya.

"Hai. Hai. Wakatta. Tapi untukku, Sai-kun jauh lebih keren." ucap Ino dengan ceria. Sudah setahun gadis bersurai kuning itu menjadi kekasih Shimura Sai. Seorang pelukis ternama di Jepang yang akhir-akhir ini namanya mulai melambung hingga mancanegara karena lukisannya yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sakura akan lebih memilih mengalah ketika gadis itu memuji tentang Sai. Bahkan hingga bumi berhenti berputar, Sakura yakin Ino tidak memiliki satupun cercahan untuk orang yang dicintainya itu. Walau bagi Sakura, kekurangan Sai sangatlah berlimpah.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura-san," ujar sebuah suara halus yang terdengar di balik punggung Ino. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyapa teman baiknya itu. Gadis polos dengan rambut indigonya yang indah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika wajah ayu Hinata nampak di kedua netranya. Gadis itu, entah kenapa selalu membuat Sakura iri dan kagum di saat yang sama. Hinata memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih muda dibanding ia dan Ino. Meski usia mereka yang telah menginjak angka dua puluh, tetapi gadis itu nampak lebih seperti gadis SMA biasanya. Dengan sedikit perubahan tampilan, Sakura yakin orang tidak akan menyangka jika gadis itu bukan lagi seorang remaja belia.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Terima kasih kau bersedia datang di pernikahanku," ucap gadis bersurai pink itu tulus.

Hinata tersenyum lembut memandang wajah berbinar gadis musim semi di hadapannya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Harusnya ia menangis atau mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi ia memilih untuk menghadiri acara paling menyedihkan di hidupnya. Ia menangis, tentu saja. Ia menangis agar sahabatnya bahagia. Ia menangis dengan harapan cinta pertamanya bahagia. Gadis itu hanya berharap semua orang yang ia sayangi bahagia meskipun ia harus merelakan kebahagiannya sendiri terenggut. Termasuk sang mempelai pria yang sedang menatapnya dari seberang ruangan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Cinta pertamanya, Namikaze Naruto.

Sudah cukup baginya menangis semalam suntuk dan mengurung diri di kamar malam tadi. Ini adalah kenyataan berat sekaligus pahit yang harus ia hadapi. Untuk saat ini, di hari yang sangat penting bagi orang yang ia cintai, Hinata akan mengulas senyum lebarnya. Saat janji itu terucap dari bibir pria yang akan selalu ada di hatinya, Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras berharap tangisannya tidak akan keluar. Nyatanya. Tidak. Air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya tanpa ia sadari. Menyedihkan.

Hinata menunduk menghindari pandangan nanar pemilik mata sapphire yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia merasa gelisah. Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Naruto. Ia belum siap untuk berhadapan apalagi berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia tidak akan siap. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Gaun soft pink dengan hiasan renda yang indah menjadi kusut akibat remasan tangan Hinata yang semakin mengencang. Gadis itu memeluk erat bagian perutnya sendiri. Berusaha melindungi sesuatu yang berada nyaman di dalamnya.

"Naruto, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura dengan manja pada suaminya yang saat ini telah berada tepat di sampingnya. Sakura memeluk erat lengan pria itu, seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pria itu. Membuat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya mematung.

"Tsk, jangan bertingkah manja di hadapanku, Forehead," cibir Ino yang sekarang telah berdiri di sisi Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ino-pig. Lagipula, Naruto adalah suamiku. Aku berhak melakukannya kapanpun aku mau," elaknya.

"Setidaknya simpan itu untuk nanti malam. Baka. Apa kau tidak melihat ada Hinata di sini?"

Hinata tersenyum getir menanggapi perkataan Ino. "Tak apa, Ino-san. Mungkin Sakura-san sangat bahagia melihat Naruto-kun." Dan hatiku terasa begitu perih, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau benar, Hinata. Terimakasih telah membelaku. Kau memang sahabat yang paling memahamiku. Tidak seperti gadis yang berdiri di sampingmu itu," sindirnya pada Ino yang saat ini merengut kesal.

Ino menatap tajam Sakura dan mendecih sebal.

Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai sikap Sakura yang begitu mudah bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia paham ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Mungkin Sakura tidak pernah memahami bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Tapi Ino sangat memahaminya. Gadis itu mengalah. Hinata mengalah untuk perasaannya pada Naruto. Ino tahu jika Sakura adalah cinta pertama Naruto, hanya saja pada awalnya gadis musim semi itu tak pernah melihatnya.

Ino tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Naruto, bahkan ia yang mendukung gadis manis itu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada pria bodoh itu semasa SMA. Dan ia pula yang tahu bagaimana Naruto tak menganggap serius perasaan Hinata. Ia bertingkah seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap tersenyum dan berlaku hal yang sama seolah semua yang ia lakukan juga tak pernah terjadi. Awalnya Ino pikir Hinata mulai mencoba untuk melupakan sosok pirang itu, tapi ternyata ia terus memendam perasaannya hingga mereka menuntaskan pendidikan mereka di universitas. Ketika Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan memilih Naruto sebagai pendamping hidupnya, Ino menjadi orang yang paling tersakiti melihat sahabat baiknya yang begitu lembut menangis di pelukannya. Gadis Yamanaka itu bersyukur Hinata adalah sosok yang tegar dan kuat, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir gadis itu akan melakukan hal konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto merasa begitu bodoh. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyadari betapa bodohnya ia. Ia setuju jika Sasuke selalu memanggilnya _dobe_. Karena sekarang Naruto pikir dirinya memang begitu idiot, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan jahat. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat kejam. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah. Namun, ia tidak merasa menyesal terhadap gadis di hadapannya untuk semua yang telah ia perbuat.

Setelah Sakura dan Ino beranjak untuk menyapa teman-teman mereka. Kini hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri berhadapan dalam keheningan. Kecanggungan kental terasa di antara mereka.

"Selamat, Na-Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata memecah keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Hinata mendongak berusaha menampakkan senyum termanis yang ia bisa pada pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Naruto tercengang ketika menyadari betapa lembutnya senyum Hinata meskipun setelah dengan menjijikkannya ia memperlakukan gadis itu. Setelah kejadian itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengonsumsi cairan bening membiuskan yang bisa mengambil kesadarannya.

Pria itu terdiam. Mengunci rapat mulutnya, karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto mengamati secara detail wajah cantik Hinata. Sejenak menyelami indahnya mata sewarna batu amethyst milik gadis itu kemudian beralih ke lekukan bibir memesona yang sempat memikatnya. Bibir ranum dimana hanya Naruto seorang yang tahu bagaimana manisnya rasa benda lembut tersebut. Bahkan hanya dengan memandangnya membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mengindari tatapan menyelidik Naruto pada dirinya. Tatapan intens yang pria itu berikan berhasil membuatnya gugup tak terkira. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kencang. Dan satu hal yang Hinata yakini, wajahnya pasti telah memerah. Dengan gugup ia mencoba memikirkan kalimat atau apapun yang bisa ia ucapkan agar Naruto berhenti mengamatinya. Tapi, otaknya tidak bekerja sesuai yang ia harapkan. Hanya degupan jantungnya yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya sendiri. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Hinata," sebut Naruto ketika menyadari ketidaknyamanan gadis itu di dekatnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengatakan satu kata tersebut. Satu kata maaf sepertinya tak cukup baginya menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"A-Ano, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. A-Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Sakura-san," sela Hinata sebelum Naruto mencoba membuka mulutnya lebih banyak lagi. Ia membungkuk pamit dan dengan tergesa beranjak meninggalkan pria tampan di hadapannya yang merasa sangat terluka. Tapi toh Naruto juga tidak mencegah kepergian gadis itu. Mungkin lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk tidak terlalu banyak berkomunikasi. Naruto menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang mulai menjauh dari indra penglihatannya.

Udara masih terasa panas bahkan ketika warna langit telah menggelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Beda halnya dengan musim dingin, di musim panas baik siang ataupun malam suasana masih terasa sama. Hal itu terlihat cukup jelas pada sesosok pria yang sekarang duduk di salah satu meja bar terkemuka di Konoha. Pria itu mengerang dan mendesah beberapa kali semenjak ia datang di tempat itu. Tangannya bergerak melingkar menyusuri tepi gelas yang awalnya berisi cairan beralkohol. Tatapan matanya meredup seiring berhentinya pergerakan jari lentiknya. Menarik nafas, pria itu kemudian menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Tinggal menghitung hari dimana pernikahannya akan segera diselenggarakan. Ia merasa gelisah dan cemas. Mungkin sindrom sebelum pernikahan. Harus ia akui jika hatinya mulai tak tenang. Entah karena ia belum siap untuk menjalin sebuah komitmen atau karena hal lain yang ia tidak ketahui. Tentu pria itu begitu mencintai calon istrinya. Ia adalah gadis tercantik yang ia kenal. Cinta pertamanya. Meskipun pada awalnya gadis itu selalu menolak ajakan kencannya, namun setidaknya ia tidak menolak kehadiran dirinya di samping gadis itu. Pria itu, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya. Walaupun kata 'tidak' selalu terucap dari bibir gadis musim semi itu, Naruto tak menyerah dan tetap bertahan. Ia mencintai gadis itu, begitulah yang dipikirkannya. Saat Haruno Sakura menginginkan sebuah komitmen dengannya, hatinya melambung terlalu tinggi. Itu impiannya selama ini.

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara itu. Suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Pemilik suara merdu itu yang sejak lama mengusik hatinya. Ia mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang, menatap dengan seksama wajah yang tergambar di depannya. Seorang gadis manis dengan matanya yang lebar serta rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dengan indah melalui bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada cemas saat Naruto hanya terdiam memandangnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dalam balutan pakaian kasualnya. Yang Naruto pikir terlihat begitu menggoda meskipun sangat jelas pakaian itu sama sekali tak membentuk tubuh gadis itu. Pakaian itu berukuran cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh kecilnya. Tapi, justru itu yang membuat Naruto menerawang sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Sekali lagi gadis itu memanggil namanya. Mencoba menarik atensi dari lawan bicaranya yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Wajahnya merona. "Manajer di tempatku bekerja paruh waktu baru saja naik jabatan dan mengajak kami semua untuk acara nomikai. K-Kau sendiri? Di mana Sakura-san? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Aku tak menyangka kau cukup cerewet, Hinata."

"E-Eh? E-Eto, gomennasai."

Naruto terkikik geli melihat tingkah teman sekolahnya yang menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua jarinya yang saling mengetuk di depan dadanya. Membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menggoda gadis lugu itu, "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Itu― Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku!" protes gadis itu saat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan geli dan sudut bibir yang berkedut menahan tawa. Pipinya menggembung sebal.

"Berkenan menemaniku minum?" tawar Naruto dengan ringan.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak menolak ajakan Naruto memilih untuk duduk menghadap pria berkulit tan itu. Matanya memandang beberapa gelas kosong yang terletak di depan Naruto dan satu gelas di tangannya yang masih terisi cairan bening hampir setengah penuh. Dahinya mengerut menatap mata sapphire pemuda itu yang tak secerah biasanya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau minum minuman beralkohol." ucapnya ketika Hinata memandang wajahnya. Sepasang amethyst bertemu dengan jernihnya lautan biru sapphire milik Naruto. Hinata terpana untuk sesaat sebelum tersadar jika pria di hadapannya tak akan pernah bisa lagi terjangkau olehnya.

Lima belas tahun memendam rasa cinta yang mendalam terhadap pria itu, membuat Hinata hampir tidak mungkin untuk melupakan sosok hangat yang selalu menyinari hidupnya. Tapi, takdir mungkin berkata lain. Pria itu―Naruto bukan untuknya. Sudah sepantasnya ia mulai melupakan semua hal tentang pria yang saat ini menatapnya dengan intens. Tapi kenyataan selalu berjalan tak seiring dengan keinginannya. Hinata telah berusaha melupakannya semenjak pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati. Memang Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat penolakan secara langsung. Hanya saja sikap pria tan itu yang bersikap seolah perasaannya hanya angin lalu membuatnya tersadar jika cintanya memang tak pernah terbalaskan.

Sifat Naruto yang selalu ceria dan tak pernah menyerah selalu membuatnya berdebar dan mencinta lebih dalam. Hingga ia memutuskan menyerah untuk melupakannya. Menyerah hanya sampai kabar hubungan Naruto dan primadona sekolah―Haruno Sakura, berhembus seperti angin di musim dingin. Dingin dan menusuk.

Hinata berusaha menutupi semua perasaannya agar tak terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah melihatnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di mata indahnya hanyalah gadis musim semi yang begitu sempurna.

"Apa kau harus segera pulang?" Suara baritone milik Naruto memecah lamunan Hinata.

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan keras untuk menyanggahnya, "Tidak. A-Aku bisa menemani Naruto-kun." Pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata. "Mungkin sebentar," tambah Hinata dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Lagipula, tidak baik berduaan dengan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan segera menikah.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis itu selalu mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hn? Apakah itu nampak jelas?"

"Ku-kurasa begitu. Ada apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lembut yang memberikan rasa nyaman di hati pria itu.

Naruto menghabiskan sisa minuman di gelasnya. Menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk sebelum berujar, "Hatiku merasa gelisah. Rasanya sesak dan tidak nyaman. Kau tahu, Hinata, itu sangat mengganguku." Naruto tertawa pahit, "Apakah rasanya seperti ini sebelum seseorang akan menikah? Cih. Mendokusei."

Apa Naruto-kun mabuk? pikir Hinata dalam hatinya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk memotong perkataan pria yang dicintainya tersebut. Jika dengan Naruto mencurahkan segala hal yang mengganggunya dapat meringankan beban pria tersebut, maka Hinata akan berada di sisinya bahkan ketika fajar menjelang dan membuat seluruh keluarganya khawatir. Setidaknya Hinata ingin ada di saat pria itu membutuhkannya. Sebelum pria itu benar-benar menjadi milik orang lain, Hinata ingin berada di sisinya selama mungkin. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesah pria itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura-chan. Iya kan, Hinata? Aku sangat mencintainya."

Bahkan ketika itu memberikan goresan pada hatinya.

"Tapi― Tapi kenapa kau selalu muncul di benakku? Bahkan kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Apa kau mencoba menerorku, ha?" Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Sedangkan, Hinata terbelalak tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa bersalah tidak menolakmu saat itu. Tahu kenapa?" Naruto terdiam memberi jeda. Sepasang matanya menatap kedua mata Hinata, "Karena aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Karena aku tak bisa mengatakan aku tidak menyukaimu. Tsk, bodohnya aku." Hinata terdiam menahan desakan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Naruto terus mengumpat dan menekan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Tapi lelaki itu tak mau berhenti berbicara. Sesuatu di hatinya belum merasa puas.

"Aku tidak bersikap seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu. Aku hanya― Aku hanya mencoba menampik perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintai Sakura-chan, dan aku ingin hidup bersamanya. Itulah yang selalu aku inginkan. Kau mengerti kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk meskipun ia tahu pria di hadapannya tidak akan mengetahuinya. Naruto tertidur setelah berbicara dengan panjang mengenai perasaannya. Hinata tak menyangka jika pria itu bisa mabuk seperti ini. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, Hinata menempatkan lengan Naruto melingkari bahunya, berusaha membopong tubuh gagah Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobil milik pria itu. Meskipun sepanjang perjalanan ia harus beberapa kali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Apartemen Naruto terletak cukup jauh dengan bar yang mereka singgahi. Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis tentang ruangan Naruto, Hinata membopongnya dibantu oleh salah seorang security yang sedang bertugas saat itu. Apartemen Naruto yang terletak di pusat kota dengan pemandangan jalanan kota Konoha yang begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung pencakar langit yang menyala menerangi pekatnya langit malam. Apartemen mewah itu terlihat cukup berantakan. Beberapa cup ramen instan yang telah tandas isi di dalamnya tercecer berantakan di atas meja yang terletak di depan televisi berukuran besar. Dokumen-dokumen yang begitu banyak menumpuk di atas sofa secara tak teratur. Hinata yakin Naruto pasti membacanya sembari tiduran di atas sofa panjang berwarna coklat gelap itu.

Hinata berterima kasih pada sosok besar yang membantunya membaringkan Naruto di ranjang besarnya. Setelah security itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar, Hinata menatap wajah tenang pria yang tertidur di hadapannya. Rentetan kalimat Naruto masih terngiang di kepalanya. Tapi bagaimanapun perasaan Naruto padanya, Hinata paham yang diinginkan Naruto bukanlah dirinya. Bukan Hyuuga Hinata, melainkan Haruno Sakura.

Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto sebelum air mata mendesak keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat dan menariknya jatuh ke atas dada bidang yang terlentang di atas ranjang. Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk erat punggungnya. Hinata menutup matanya dengan kuat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kencang. Dengan suasana malam yang begitu hening, Hinata khawatir sosok yang berada di bawahnya mampu mendengar debaran itu.

Hinata menunggu beberapa saat. Membiarkan keheningan malam mengisi kamar Naruto. Ia membuka matanya perlahan di saat ia rasa tak ada apapun yang akan terjadi. Gadis itu mendongak memastikan Naruto masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang terjadi. Melainkan sepasang mata sebiru langit yang memandangnya dengan lekat. Hinata terpana. Gadis itu merona dan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra menenangkan itu.

Naruto berusaha menahan segala gejolak yang ia rasakan. Dan hal itu terasa mustahil saat ini. Alcohol terlalu banyak mengambil alih pikirannya, dan ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Dengan teliti ia mengamati setiap inchi wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya yang bebas dengan berani menyentuh pipi mulus milik gadis itu. Naruto membiarkan tangannya berada di sana beberapa saat untuk merasakan dinginnya pipi Hinata. Matanya terpejam kemudian terbuka lagi. Kini jemarinya beralih mengusap garis wajah cantik itu. Naruto menyusurkan jarinya di dahi Hinata kemudian turun ke hidung gadis itu. Membiarkan jemarinya menyusuri bentuk tulang hidung gadis itu dan berhenti di belahan bibir ranum yang indah. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Mengamati bentuk bibir Hinata yang begitu menggoda untuk dikecup.

Tangannya yang besar telah berpindah ke belakang tengkuk Hinata dan mendorongnya lebih dekat. Naruto yakin dia pasti gila karena terlalu cemas dengan pernikahannya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Naruto memohon maaf dalam hatinya. Kali ini saja, biarkan ia melakukannya.

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Merasakan sentuhan Naruto di setiap sisi wajahnya. Hinata tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sentuhan itu terlalu nyaman untuknya, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan rasa itu. Lantas ketika pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan milik Naruto, Hinata tak mengelaknya. Hembusan nafas Naruto terasa hangat di wajah Hinata. Aroma citrus memberikan rasa nyaman dan mendamba bagi gadis itu. Biarkan untuk kali ini saja. Hinata tidak akan menyesalinya. Ia hanya ingin memilki sebuah kenangan manis bersama pria yang dicintainya. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Hinata berharap itu terjadi.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, tapi berakhir dengan lumatan dan pagutan yang tak sanggup Naruto hentikan. Pria itu menginginkan lebih. Bibirnya terus menyesap rasa manis bibir Hinata. Lidahnya menjilat setiap rasa yang ada di bibir gadis itu. Dengan tak sabar Naruto bergantian menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bibir ranum Hinata. Tangannya terus mendorong tengkuk gadis itu untuk lebih dekat. Tak sampai di situ, Naruto mendesak bibir mungil nan menggiurkan itu untuk terbuka, mengajak lidah gadis itu untuk beradu dengan lidahnya. Menyesap satu sama lain dan tidak pernah merasa puas hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berhenti.

Hinata menekan bahu Naruto dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebisa mungkin. Dadanya terus bergemuruh. Hinata merasa ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya, memberikan sensasi geli yang begitu menyenangkan. Hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut kedua anak manusia yang diselimuti gairah.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya?" tanya Naruto di sela hembusan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Meskipun ia pernah melakukannya dengan Sakura, tapi bagi Naruto ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda. Terutama ketika gadis di hadapannya itu mengangguk dengan pipi yang merona.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. Pria itu ingin berhenti saat ini meskipun dahaganya masih belum terpuaskan. Selagi ia masih bisa mengendalikannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ciuman itu berlanjut lagi. Naruto tidak dapat menjamin Hinata akan pulang malam ini.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin beranjak dari posisi mereka saat ini. Dalam keheningan dan cahaya temaram di dalam kamar, Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap dalam diam. Berusaha menyelami hati masing-masing melalui mata mereka. Mata Naruto menggelap oleh gairah, tubuh pria itu terasa panas di kulit Hinata. Gadis itu merona dengan hebat karena tak pernah ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mengalah pada hasratnya. Kembali ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Naruto mengusapkan bibirnya dengan menggoda di garis rahang gadis itu hingga desahan tak sabar keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata bergerak tak sabar di tempatnya. Tangan kecilnya menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan berusaha meraih bibir pria itu. Naruto menyeringai geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang tak sabaran. Tapi pria itu tidak akan menyerah dengan begitu mudah. Bibirnya mulai menjelajah lebih dalam ke ceruk leher Hinata. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan yang indah. Tangannya yang bebas mulai bermain dengan dada gadis itu. Dengan lihai, tangan besar itu menelusup masuk ke dalam baju longgar Hinata dan meremas bongkahan daging yang menegang di tangannya. Hinata tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengerang dan mendesah. Pinggul gadis itu terus bergerak menggodanya. Gesekan yang Hinata buat menekan batas kesabarannya. Naruto benar-benar merasa putus asa. Celananya mulai terasa semakin sempit dan tak nyaman. Dengan tak sabar Naruto melucuti seluruh pakaian yang Hinata kenakan.

Wajah Hinata terlihat merah padam. Tapi Naruto dapat melihat raut tak sabar di wajah gadis itu. Bahkan ia ikut membantu Naruto melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka akan bermain nakal seperti ini, terutama dengan gadis polos seperti Hinata yang bahkan ciuman pun belum pernah. Setelah penyatuan mereka, Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi Hinata tidak membiarkannya berhenti.

"Hanya untuk malam ini. Aku mohon, Naruto-kun. Biarkan setidaknya aku memilki satu kenangan manis bersamamu."

Dan Naruto kembali mengecup setiap centi bagian tubuh Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata."

-To Be Continued-

Review, Onegai ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, No intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret. I just wanna share, so please don't give me a flame. But, I still need your comments.**

**All the story contents purely from my mind.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sepasang mata biru terbuka dengan perlahan berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sinar mentari yang menelusup ke dalam jendela kamarnya yang berantakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang dan memeluk benda empuk yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Matanya menyipit mengintip sinar matahari yang begitu terang menyilaukan matanya. Dengan malas ia melirik jam yang melekat di dinding kamarnya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia tertidur. Terlalu lama menunggu membuatnya bosan. Pandangannya menjelajahi pemandangan di hadapannya yang tidak lebih baik dari sebuah kapal pecah.

"Pasti kena marah," gumamnya.

Ia membuang nafas bosan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai satu rumahnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan sehabis tidur, ia biarkan apa adanya. Segelas air dingin berhasil membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering luar biasa. Dengan tak sabar ia kembali menuangkan segelas penuh air ke dalam gelasnya. Tangannya mengetuk pinggiran gelas kaca itu berulang kali menunjukkan betapa bosan orang itu saat ini. Wajahnya menunduk kemudian ia mendesah lirih. Berharap segera melihat senyum yang begitu dinantikannya.

Suara pintu yang berdecit terbuka menarik perhatian penuh orang itu. Kakinya berlari kecil menghampiri pintu depan di mana orang yang ditunggunya akan memasuki rumah.

"Kaachan!" teriaknya penuh kegembiraan.

Sesosok wanita muda dengan senyum manisnya menyambut bocah lelaki yang bersemangat berlari padanya.

"Konnichiwa," sapa wanita itu ragu.

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Tangannya terlipat dengan erat di depan dadanya. Mata kecilnya menatap tajam sosok ramping yang berdiri tegak di depannya dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangan.

"Huh, kukira Kaachan sudah pulang," gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

"Eto, Apa orang tuamu ada di rumah?" tanya wanita itu sembari melihat isi rumah melewati tubuh kecil di hadapannya.

Bocah itu semakin menatap curiga wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya dan berkata, "Kaachan bilang tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing. Jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Oneesan."

Tatapan polos bocah itu menggerakkan sudut bibir wanita itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Aku tinggal di sebelah rumah kalian, adik kecil. Mulai sekarang, kita adalah tetangga. Ini.. Berikan pada ibumu," perintah wanita itu dengan mengacungkan bungkusan pada sang bocah. Awalnya ia agak ragu, namun tangan kecilnya mulai bergerak menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan sebagai tetangga baru."

"Aa. Arigatou, Neesan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Oneesan pamit. Jaa." kata wanita itu kemudian berjalan keluar pintu.

Boruto, nama bocah lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Setelah meletakkan bungkusan dari tetangga barunya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia teringat kamarnya yang penuh mainan berserakan. Okaasannya sangat memperhatikan kebersihan dan kerapian kamarnya. Jika wanita itu tahu, pastilah Boruto terkena ceramah panjang dan membosankan. Bergidik ngeri, bocah lelaki itu bergegas menaiki tangga dan mengembalikan seluruh mainan ke tempatnya semula.

"Tadaima."

Sebuah suara merdu menggema di dalam rumah. Cengiran lebar terbentuk di bibir kecil Boruto. "Okaeriii!" sambutnya dengan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Sang Okaasan mengulas senyum geli melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Hati-hati, Boruto-kun." katanya sembari menyambut pelukan tubuh kecil putranya.

"Apa kau membelikan cemilan yang aku minta, Kaachan?" tanya Boruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh harap. Ekspresi lucu Boruto membuat wanita cantik itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda anaknya tersebut. Dengan wajah yang ia buat menyesal, wanita itu memandang nanar mata biru polos di hadapannya.

"Tidak?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan anaknya yang terlihat sangat kecewa, wanita itu merogoh ke dalam paper bag yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Maaf," ucapnya sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bag. Ia mengamati wajah putra di pelukannya yang terlihat menahan tangis. Tidak mampu lebih lama menggoda anaknya, ia mengeluarkan benda yang ada di tangannya, dan mengatakan, "Kaachan hanya bisa mendapat ini?"

Wajah yang beberapa detik lalu seperti akan menumpahkan cairan bening dari matanya. Kini berubah menjadi ceria seperti biasanya. "Arigatou, Kaachan. Aku menyayangimu." sergahnya dengan cepat dan melemparkan dirinya kembali ke dalam pelukan Okaasannya.

"Un. Kaachan juga menyayangimu."

"Aa! Boruto hampir lupa. Tadi tetangga baru datang dan memberikan sesuatu," ujar Boruto dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan biscuit cokelat favoritnya. "Itu…" tunjuknya ke atas meja dapur di mana sebuah bungkusan terletak. Kedua alis wanita muda itu terangkat bersamaan. Dibukanya bungkusan berukuran sedang itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat beberapa kemasan daging wagyu yang terkenal paling mahal di antara jenisnya.

"Apa isinya, Kaachan?" Kepala mungil Boruto menyembul di balik meja yang tingginya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari tinggi anak itu. Matanya bersinar melihat lembaran daging di hadapannya. "Waaah, kita akan makan daging panggang? Yattaaa!"

"Sepertinya begitu. Daging ini adalah daging kualitas terbaik. Tetangga kita pasti orang yang baik, ne?"

"Hn, sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku tidak suka Oneesan itu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Boruto-kun. Mereka orang baru di daerah ini. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kita harus membantu mereka. Boleh?"

Boruto menggerakkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Okaasannya. "Sebenarnya Oneesan itu masih muda seperti Kaachan. Tapi warna rambutnya itu terlalu mencolok. Aku tidak suka."

Wanita berkulit putih itu tertawa mendengar pendapat anaknya yang selalu berkata apa adanya. "Memangnya, seperti apa warna rambut Oneesan itu?"

"Kaachan harus melihatnya sendiri. Boruto yakin Kaachan akan tertawa."

"Hontou ka. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melihatnya sekarang?"

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," sahut Boruto setuju.

Langit Konoha menorehkan goresan warna jingga yang indah. Seorang wanita berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang terletak di samping rumahnya sendiri bersama seorang anak kecil di genggaman tangannya. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menekan bel yang ada di dekat pintu rumah bernuansa putih di hadapannya.

"Hai!" sahut suara merdu seorang wanita ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dua pasang mata terbelalak lebar.

"Hinata?"

"Sakura-san?"

Kedua wanita yang ternyata saling mengenal itu terdiam beberapa saat untuk meresapi kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Wanita bersurai pink menjadi yang pertama membuka mulutnya, "Benarkah ini kau, Hinata?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu itu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "A-aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu, Sakura-san."

"Rumah itu?" jari lentik Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan halaman yang cukup luas, "aku tadi berkunjung ke sana. Tapi aku hanya bertemu dengan seorang… Hei, kau anak kecil yang tadi kan?" Sakura menatap berbinar bocah kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

Boruto mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Masuklah, Hinata."

Hinata menatap ragu ruangan yang terlihat di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik Boruto yang membuat anak kecil itu mendongak memandang wajah pucat Okaasannya.

"Kaachan?" cicitnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Wanita yang masih terlihat muda meskipun usianya yang hampir mendekati tiga puluh tahun itu menatap wajah bingung dan cemas anaknya. Seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang yang paling dicintainya itu, ia hendak mengajaknya kembali ke rumah. Tapi belum sempat ia berujar, wanita musim semi di hadapannya telah lebih dulu berkata.

"Dia… siapa?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Hinata menatap sosok mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Namanya Boruto. Boruto-kun perkenalkan dirimu pada Obasan."

"Boruto membungkuk kecil dan memperkenalkan dirinya seperti yang diajarkan oleh Okaasannya, "Hajimemashite. Hyuuga Boruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Wanita dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia adikmu?" duganya. Namun sebuah gelengan keras dari Hinata dan satu kata yang terucap di bibirnya membuat mata zamrud Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

"Anakku," sergah Hinata tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam ucapannya.

Ia telah membuat keputusan jauh sebelum Boruto lahir di dunia ini. Dan Hinata tak mau keputusannya itu hancur hanya karena pertemuan tak terduga dengan ayah dari anaknya tersebut. Semenjak Hinata tahu jika ia tengah mengandung anak dari orang yang ia cintai, ia telah bertekad untuk mencintai anaknya tersebut sepenuh hatinya dan akan membesarkannya dengan baik meskipun hanya sebagai orang tua tunggal. Pada awalnya Hinata ragu bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya pada Hiashi tentang kehamilannya tersebut. bahkan saat itu Hinata telah membuat sebuah rencana untuk kabur dari rumah jika Hiashi meminta Hinata untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi apa yang ia khawatirkan ternyata tidak menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Tidak semuanya, karena Hinata memang harus pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga demi menjaga nama besar keluarganya. Setidaknya Hyuuga Hiashi masih mau mengakui dirinya dan Boruto sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sakura yang masih mematung di pintu depan rumahnya.

"Siapa, Sakura-chan?"

Suara serak terdengar dari balik punggung Sakura. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan, bahkan saat ini menjadi begitu memikat dan sangat terlihat dewasa itu menyembul keluar melihat kehadiran tamu mereka. Mata birunya membelalak lebar.

Dada Hinata terasa begitu sesak ketika matanya bertemu sepasang mata sapphire yang lebih dari lima tahun tak pernah ia lihat. Bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah salam. Mata amethystnya terasa memanas. Dengan cepat wanita cantik itu menunduk menahan air mata yang terasa memenuhi kedua netranya.

"Naruto, ano.. Hinata datang menunjungi kita," kata Sakura menarik perhatian Naruto padanya. "Ternyata Hinata adalah tetangga kita. Ha ha. Bukankah itu bagus? Seperti sebuah kebetulan yang ditakdirkan, bukan begitu?"

"B-begitukah?" Naruto terpaku melihat wajah tentram di hadapannya. Wajah ayu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah terlihat olehnya. Wanita yang selalu mengganggu hati dan pikirannya tiap hari. Dan hatinya tiba-tiba merasa lega dan bahagia entah untuk suatu alasan.

Hinata bergerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk saat ini. Sebuah sofa empuk berwarna coklat yang tentunya berharga tidak murah terasa sangat tak nyaman baginya. Ditambah lagi dengan pria tampan di hadapannya yang terus menatapnya dan Boruto secara bergantian dengan sangat lekat. Hatinya bergemuruh kacau. Setidaknya kehadiran Boruto yang duduk nyaman di sampingnya membuat Hinata mampu bertahan di tempatnya.

"Apa kau suka makanan manis, Boruto? Obasan memiliki beberapa biscuit, kau mau?"

Boruto terlonjak gembira mendengar kata biscuit, makanan favoritnya. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk. Bahkan untuk pertemuan pertama, bocah lelaki itu terlihat sangat nyaman berada di kediaman tetangga barunya, seakan mereka sudah sering bertemu sebelumnya. "Tentu saja, Obasan. Apakah ada biscuit cokelat?" tanyanya penuh harap. Mata biru polosnya bersinar penuh penantian.

Sakura terkekeh geli, "Tentu saja. Akan Obasan ambilkan. Tunggulah di sini."

"Haiiii!"

Boruto duduk dengan nyaman di sofanya. Sebuah cengiran terlukis di bibirnya. Sebuah cengiran yang sama persis milik seorang pria di hadapannya yang tidak pernah bosan memandang gambaran kecil dirinya.

"Boruto-kun, bukankah tadi Kaachan telah membelikanmu sekotak biscuit cokelat? Terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan manis bisa merusak gigimu, sayang," ingat Hinata pada putranya.

"Aku janji akan menggosok gigiku dengan rajin, Okaachan. Ayolaah.." bujuknya.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Percuma saja ia melarang bocah kecilnya itu, sifat keras kepalanya sama tingginya dengan sang ayah. "Hanya satu kali ini saja. Mengerti?"

Boruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar mendengar izin dari Okaasannya.

"Janji?"

"Un, janji!"

"Baiklah. Kaachan percaya padamu."

"Yeeeeiii!" Boruto bersorak gembira.

Naruto yang terus melihat pemandangan di depannya ikut merasakan atmosfir kemenangan bocah kecil itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan tawa yang terus ia tahan. Melihat gambaran dirinya pada bocah itu, entah kenapa ia terpikir akan satu hal. Meskipun itu bukan suatu hal yang pasti. Mata birunya yang polos, rambutnya yang pirang, dan pipinya yang dihiasi dua garis halus.

Wajah tampannya menegang.

"Hinata?" panggilnya menarik perhatian wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"Ya?"

"Anak itu.. Dia.."

Sebuah senyum yang sedari tadi terus terukir di bibir manis Hinata menghilang seketika. Kedua sudut bibirnya menegang dan matanya terbelalak. Hinata melirik Boruto yang saat ini sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut ruang tamu milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Jangan salah paham, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Apa dia..?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan salah paham! I-Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Nada bicara Hinata yang mengeras menyentak Naruto. Hatinya terasa teriris dengan begitu perlahan, menyayat dengan menyakitkan.

"A-Aku…"

"Ojisan, rumahmu sangat luas," tandas Boruto memecah ketegangan di ruang tamu itu. "Apa itu fotomu dan Obasan? Waah.. keren sekali.."

Hinata menunduk dalam meredam rasa sakit di dadanya. Mendengar pertanyaan polos milik putranya mendorong Hinata terjatuh dalam kepedihan.

"Boruto-kun―"

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" potong Naruto sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hmm.. kurasa begitu. Apa kau punya kolam renang di dalam rumah?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Walaupun Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, tapi ia yakin. Sangat yakin.

"Boruto-kun, ayo kita―"

"Tentu. Kau mau melihatnya, Boruto? Namamu Boruto, kan?" Lagi. Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata. Wanita itu menggeram dengan kesal. Tangan kecilnya mengepal di atas pahanya.

"Naru―"

"Un, un. Hyuuga Boruto. Benarkah, Jisan? Benar aku boleh melihatnya?"

Hinata menatap tajam anaknya yang kini telah memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan pria berkulit tan itu. Sekarang, anak dan ayah benar-benar membuat kepalanya mendidih. Ia tak habis pikir dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang ayah dan anak sungguhan. Bahkan kata-kata Hinata pada Boruto untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing sepertinya hanya angin lalu bagi bocah lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Mau kutunjukkan sekarang?"

Boruto akan berdiri sebelum Hinata memegang erat tangan kecil putranya tersebut. "Duduklah dengan sopan, Boruto-kun." desisnya.

Melihat tatapan peringatan Okaasannya membuat Boruto bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"Hinata, tidak apa―"

"Kau juga diamlah, Naruto-kun," bentaknya.

Beberapa tahun tidak bertemu ternyata membuat perubahan besar bagi Hinata. Gadis manis nan lugu yang dulu dikenal Naruto, kini telah menjadi sosok yang cukup bisa membuatnya ikut bergidik seperti anaknya. Tidak hanya Kushina, Sakura, dan sekarang Hinata. Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu."

Sakura memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya yang berisi beberapa gelas minuman dan sepiring biscuit yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk satu-satunya anak kecil di ruangan tersebut.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san," ucap Hinata dengan tulus.

"Hm. Ini untukmu Boruto. Makanlah sesukamu," ujar Sakura sembari menyodorkan piring penuh biscuit itu pada Boruto.

Boruto yang menerima piring tersebut tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraan di wajahnya. Matanya berbinar dan berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak sabar mencicipi sajian yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan kembali bertemu sebagai seorang tetangga. Kau tahu aku dan Ino mencarimu. Huh, kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dulu." Sakura menyamankan dirinya di samping Naruto. Sosoknya yang ramping begitu pas duduk di samping suaminya tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahukan kepergianku pada kalian." katanya penuh penyesalan.

"Kau pergi tepat setelah acara pernikahan kami. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku perlu sahabat untuk berkeluh kesah, tapi kau tidak ada di sana."

"Maaf. Tapi bukankah ada Ino-san?"

"Cih, Ino selalu sibuk dengan Sai. Dan pria bodoh di sampingku ini juga sama saja," gerutunya sembari melirik Naruto yang menatapnya tana ekspresi.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Naruto dengan menatap lekat mata emerald Sakura.

"Cih, kau…" Sakura menelan kata yang akan terucap di bibirnya dan memilih memandang wajah dewasa orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Surai pirangnya yang dipangkas pendek serta garis wajah yang tegas membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Tatapan mata birunya yang tegas namun menenangkan itu membuat pipi Sakura terasa memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada teman lamanya berusaha menghapus degup jantungnya yang mengencang setiap kali menatap mata sebiru lautan itu.

"Dimana suamimu, Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak memeberikanku undangan pernikahanmu."

Seketika jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak. Ia baru saja merasa dilempar dengan sebuah godam besar yang meremukkan seluruh perasaannya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Naruto. jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang menanti jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Hinata. Tangannya mengepal erat dan matanya bergerak gelisah memandang wanita bersurai panjang tersebut. Entah mengapa ia berharap sesuatu dalam jawaban wanita itu.

Hinata menatap nanar Boruto yang sibuk memakan biscuit di tangan mungilnya. Bersyukur bocah pirang itu tidak menyadari ketegangan yang terasa di sekitarnya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berkata, "Ia telah lama pergi meninggalkan kami."

Naruto tersentak di tempat duduknya. Apa yang ia maksud adalah dirinya? Atau pria lain?

"Oh maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tak tahu jika…"

"Tak apa, Sakura-san. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang lawan bicara. Hinata mengulas sebuah senyum terima kasih pada wanita musim semi tersebut. "Lantas, dimana anak kalian?"

Hinata bertanya dengan bingung setelah menyadari betapa sepinya rumah itu. Bahkan ketika ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Boruto, rumah mereka terasa begitu ramai dengan kehadiran bocah pirang itu.

Sakura menatap getir wanita di hadapannya, sebuah senyum miris tergambar di bibirnya. "Kami belum memiliki anak."

Hinata terhenyak. Ia merasa menyesal terhadap Sakura. "A-Aku tidak tahu―"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Naruto bilang ia belum ingin memiliki seorang anak. Kurasa aku masih bisa menunggu." Meskipun wanita bersurai pink itu mengukir sebuah senyum, namun Hinata dapat merasakan perihnya hati Sakura melalui mata emeraldnya. Bagaimanapun juga sebuah keluarga tidak akan lengkap tanpa kehadiran seorang anak, bukan begitu.

"Lagipula, kami juga masih muda. Naruto dan aku juga masih menikmati pekerjaan kami," bohongnya.

Hinata menatap hampa wajah cantik itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Sakura. Pikirannya terasa begitu kosong. Bahkan saat ini, Naruto hanya membisu dan tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Kurasa kami harus segera pulang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sakura-san. Naruto-kun." Hinata berdiri dengan cepat, menyentak Naruto yang terhanyut dalam lamunannya. "Ayo, Boruto-kun. Kita harus segera pulang."

Boruto menatap Hinata dengan memelas. Ia belum menyelesaikan makanan di piringnya dan Okaasannya memintanya untuk pergi. "Tapi, Kaachaaan~"

"Boruto!" bentak Hinata pada Boruto yang menatapnya dengan pasrah. Ia mengerti jika Okaasanya tidak menerima sebuah penolakan itu artinya perasaan wanita cantik itu sedang tidak baik. Sebagai anak lelaki satu-satunya, ia telah berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga perasaan wanita tercintanya tersebut.

Bocah itu meletakkan piringnya di atas meja kemudian membungkuk berdiri. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan halus milik Hinata. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi Boruto yakin Okaasannya tidak ingin berada lebih lama di tempatnya saat ini. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Naruto tersentak mendengar nada keras Hinata. Suara bergetar wanita itu menggoncang hatinya.

"Aku akan membereskan ini. Tolong berikan ini pada Boruto," kata Sakura sembari menyodorkan setoples kue pada Naruto.

Tanpa lama menunggu, Naruto menerima toples itu dan berjalan keluar pintu, "Aku mengerti."

Hinata menggenggam erat sebuah tangan kecil yang hangat. Dengan perlahan mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang bergandengan ketika berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka. Hinata berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Udara musim gugur yang terasa cukup dingin berhembus mengibarkan surai indah panjangnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Boruto-kun?" tanyanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang buah hati.

Sebuah senyum lebar Boruto berikan pada Hinata, "Tangan Kaachan juga terasa sangat dingin. Setelah ini kita menghangatkan diri di dalam kotetsu, ya?"

Hinata tak kuasa mengembangkan senyum hangat pada anaknya tersebut, kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap, "Un. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu."

"Tentu saja, Kaachan. Tapi aku lapar. Dengar, perutku berbunyi sangat keras. Kau bisa mendengarnya kan?" rengek Boruto dengan salah satu tangan mengusap perut kecilnya.

Hinata tertawa dengan lepas menyadari betapa lucu Boruto kecilnya. "Un, sepertinya Kaachan mendengar sesuatu. Baiklah, Kaachan akan membuat masakan yang sangat lezat untuk pahlawan kecil Kaachan."

"Hontou ka. Yattaaa!"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian bersenandung kecil ketika berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Hinata." panggil suara baritone dari balik punggungnya.

Sepasang mata biru dan amethyst berbalik untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria dengan setelan kemejanya yang rapi berdiri menjulang di samping sebuah mobil sport mewah keluaran terbaru. Cahaya lampu menyinari wajah sempurna milik pria tersebut. Wajah datar tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi itu menciptakan sebuah senyum manis di wajah cantik sang primadona Hyuuga.

"Gaara-kun. Kau datang."

**-Tsuzuku-**

**#Author words#**

First, Author mau ucapin terimakasih sebanyak banyak banyaknya buat minna yang sudah berkenan baca fict gaje ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang telah repot-repot memberikan dukungan baik review, follow, maupun fav. Arigatou, minnasan. *Author terharu.

Untuk update fict ini, jujur Author nggak bisa janji bisa update secepat mungkin karena sibuknya jadwal Author. Ha ha. *Sok banget deh* Tapi author bisa janji satu hal kalau fict ini nggak akan discontinued.

Buat yang bertanya-tanya apa Hinata hamil? Sepertinya sudah Author jawab di chapter ini. Dan sejujurnya Author berniat memulai cerita yang sebenarnya di chapter ini.

Author juga nggak bisa janji bisa bikin lime atau lemon yang hard. He he. Tapi Author akan terus mencoba. Yah walaupun di setiap chapter Author nggak bisa kasih lime karena tuntutan cerita.

Sekali lagi Author ucapin terimakasih atas semuanya *Ojigi

**#End of Author Words#**

Review, Onegai ^^V


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, no intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**.**

**Rated M**

**I've warned you.**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret after read this story. **

**All the story contents purely from Haruta Rin.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Sesuatu tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh anak tunggal Namikaze Uzumaki tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka jika perbuatannya yang sangat tak termaafkan itu bisa menjadi sebuah boomerang dan berkah di saat yang sama. Naruto tahu ia telah menyakiti orang yang ia cintai, Namikaze Sakura, tetapi ia juga menyakiti seseorang yang entah mengapa kini kehadirannya begitu terasa bagi pria itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Tentu saja, jika ia memiliki pilihan ia tidak akan pernah memilih untuk menyakiti mereka berdua.

Lebih dari lima tahun Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata. Semenjak kejadian itu, sosok lugu Hinata selalu terbayang di pikirannya. Merasuk ke setiap mimpinya. Bahkan ketika ia berdua dengan Sakura, wajah Hinata selalu menyentak kesadarannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Sama sekali tidak memahaminya. Setelah kejadian malam itu, ia berusaha melupakan Hinata. Berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Nyatanya, semua usahanya hanya sebuah kesia-siaan belaka. Ketika ia tahu kepergian Hinata yang begitu mendadak, Naruto merasa bahagia dan kehilangan. Bahagia karena setidaknya ia bisa meneguhkan hatinya pada satu-satunya wanita yang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kehilangan karena… bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasakannya.

Kini, mereka bertemu kembali. Dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda. Ia dan Sakura memang belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Haruskah Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu? Bukannya ia tidak memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura selama ini. Ia tentu sangat memahami wanita itu. Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh tentu harapan setiap pasangan yang telah menikah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di pikiran pria berkulit tan tersebut. dan ia perlu memastikannya.

Naruto menggenggam sebuah toples di tangannya dengan erat. Tangannya yang besar terasa begitu kuat untuk sebuah toples rapuh itu. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Seorang pria bersurai merah yang tak asing baginya. Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi, untuk apa ia berada di.. depan pintu rumah Hinata?

Dan Boruto, anak kecil itu terasa begitu nyaman berada di gendongan lengan kekar milik pria Suna tersebut.

Naruto menahan erangan di sela giginya. Ia tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tiga orang dengan surai warna yang berbeda terlihat bahagia memasuki rumah milik wanita bersurai indigo itu. Bahkan Gaara yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi datar pun kini sedang mengulas sebuah senyum. Naruto merasa sesak di dadanya. Mungkin ia bisa mengerti jika Hinata dan Gaara kemungkinan memiliki sebuah hubungan tertentu, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Boruto berada dalam perlindungan lengan Gaara. Ia ayahnya, kan? Tentu saja, hanya ia yang boleh bersama putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar, tak sabar untuk mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu besar yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Jarinya yang panjang menekan sebuah bel yang tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Naruto."

"Gaara," sapa Naruto dengan datar. Manik birunya sedikit membulat. Seberapa dekat hubungan mereka hingga wanita Hyuuga itu mengijinkan pria tanpa ekspresi ini membukakan pintu rumahnya? "Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?" tanyanya ketika sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam menghalangi pintu dan menatapnya dengan datar.

Gaara tersentak sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar bagi Naruto. tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun ia mengajak Naruto ke sebuah ruangan besar yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah TV dan sofa yang nyaman. Pria bermata azure itu mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Wajah Gaara yang datar menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini?"

Naruto terdiam, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Rumahku ada di sebelah. Apa tidak boleh seorang tetangga berkunjung?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Wajah datarnya mampu menyamarkan keterkejutan yang menyentak pria tersebut.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, Gaara?" Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa kesal dalam ucapannya. Meskipun ia sadar jika ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mencegah pria bersurai merah itu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Gaara terdiam.

"Aku hanya berkunjung," jawabnya.

Sensasi tegang terpancar dari kedua sosok pria tampan yang duduk saling berhadapan tersebut. Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk di pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha menutupi rasa kesal dan curiga yang mereka rasakan. Mata azure Gaara terus menatap tajam sepasang mata sapphire Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan menyala.

Gaara tentu tahu apa yang telah pria di hadapannya itu lakukan pada wanita yang saat ini menjadi pemilik hatinya tersebut. Ketika pertama kali ia melihat Boruto, bahkan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata ia tahu jika anak itu adalah anak Naruto. Namun, pernyataan Hinata yang mengatakan jika ia belum menikah tentu mengguncang hatinya. Meskipun awalnya Hinata menolak dengan keras untuk mengakui siapa ayah dari Boruto, akan tetapi seiring dengan kedekatan mereka dan keteguhan pria itu, Hinata mengakui semuanya bahkan wanita itu percaya pada Gaara dan menceritakan semua hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat itu Gaara merasa kasihan dan kagum pada wanita Hyuuga itu. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya itu berkembang menjadi rasa cinta. Hanya saja, Gaara harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau perasaan Hinata pada Naruto tentu tidak akan hilang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Bagi Hinata, Naruto merupakan udara yang harus selalu ada di kehidupannya. Sedangkan untuk Gaara, Hinata adalah cahaya yang selalu menerangi jalannya. Untuk itu Gaara tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati wanita itu. Tidak akan pernah. Meskipun itu akan mengambil seluruh waktu yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Gaara mengakui jika dirinya sangat kesal dan marah pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tetap sahabat terbaiknya, dan ia tidak sanggup membencinya. Melihat Boruto, Gaara menyadari jika sosok Naruto ada di tubuh mungil itu. Maka dari itu, ia menyayangi Boruto sebesar ia menghargai Naruto.

"Di malam hari? Rumah seorang wanita?" sindir Naruto. "Apa kau tidak tahu waktu berkunjung yang seharusnya?"

"Haruskah aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama padamu?" balas Gaara dengan datar.

"Aku tetangganya. Itu berbeda."

"Kau seorang pria. Di rumah wanita. Malam hari. Untuk berkunjung. Bukankah kita sama?" cetus Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tetangganya, yang berarti rumah kami dekat. Setidaknya, hubungan kami jelas."

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud jelas, hn?"

"Itu―" Naruto terdiam, "Tetangga. Sebagai tetangga, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, hanya sebatas tetangga tidak berhak mencampuri urusan tetangganya. Benar kan?"

"Tsk. Brengsek kau, Gaara."

Gaara mengehembuskan nafas dengan kasar, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Hanya menyelami mata kosong Gaara.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki suatu tujuan untuk datang kemari lebih baik kau pergi. Sakura pasti menunggumu." kata Gaara ketika Naruto tidak terlihat akan menjawabnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak baik bagi seorang pria yang telah memiliki istri untuk datang sendiri ke rumah wanita lain."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku jika itu menyangkut nama baik Hinata." sergah Gaara.

Naruto menggerutukkan giginya menahan amarah yang memukul-mukul dadanya. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata, ha?"

Pertanyaan Naruto benar-benar membungkam bibir tipis pria Sabaku itu. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan padanya. "Hinata adalah…"

Wajah tampan Naruto menegang menanti sebuah jawaban yang terbentuk di bibir Gaara. Tangannya mulai mencengkeram erat celana yang ia kenakan. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang melegakan. Sesuatu yang setidaknya membuat hatinya tenang. Namun, di saat pria Suna itu membuka mulutnya. Sebuah suara yang lembut mengusik pendengarannya.

Sepasang mata amethyst membulat lebar ketika pertama kali memasuki ruang tamu miliknya. Ia baru saja berhasil meloloskan diri dari pria tersebut, tapi kenapa orang itu harus datang ke rumahnya? Melihat wajah Naruto saja mampu membisukan bibir Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata tak mampu menutupi seluruh kebingungan yang ia rasakan. Wanita itu berdiri membeku di tempatnya.

"Hinata?"

Suara berat Gaara mengambil kembali kesadaran Hinata sepenuhnya sekaligus menarik kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto. Wanita itu menatap sepasang mata Azure yang begitu menenangkan. Sorot matanya yang tajam menampakkan suatu kecemasan yang tak bisa Hinata sangkal. Gaara tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Hinata mengulas sebuah senyum termanisnya, berusaha menenangkan hati Gaara, meyakinkannya jika dia bak-baik saja dan masa lalu itu sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk dengan nyaman di samping Gaara.

"Ada keperluan apa Naruto-kun datang kemari?"

Naruto terlalu terkejut melihat setiap gerakan lembut Hinata, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika dirinya tengah ditanya oleh pemilik surai indigo tersebut.

"Dia tidak―" Gaara akan menjawab sebelum Naruto mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Aku membawakan ini untuk Boruto." Naruto meletakkan sebuah toples berisi kepingan kue berwarna cokelat. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan penasaran ketika tidak merasakan kehadiran putra kecilnya itu.

"Dia sedang mandi. Kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk kuenya. Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-san." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lekat, berharap pria itu segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

Tatapan Hinata yang begitu teduh namun tegas itu membuat Naruto merasa betapa tidak inginnya wanita itu akan kehadiran dirinya. Tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Kata itu tidak pernah ada di kamusnya. Dan ia telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tentu saja, ia harus melakukannya. Meskipun Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, jadi aku akan menunggunya hingga selesai." teguhnya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, tentu ia tahu jika pria di hadapannya adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tapi, sungguh..

"Kurasa ini sudah malam Naruto-kun. Aku pikir anakku perlu istirahat setelah ia mandi. Maaf, tapi, aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

Naruto tersenyum pahit ketika Hinata menekankan kata 'anakku' padanya. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar hanya ingin mengakui anak itu sebagai miliknya seorang. Naruto tidak menyalahkannya tentang itu. Menyadari betapa sulitnya membesarkan anak seorang diri. Tentu itu sangat berat bagi wanita seperti Hinata, sekalipun Naruto tahu Hinata adalah wanita yang kuat.

Naruto sungguh minta maaf pada Hinata. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan lekat dan sendu. Mencoba menyampaikan seluruh perasannya melalui tatapan mata birunya. Tidak perlu banyak kata yang harus ia ucapkan untuk membuat Hinata mengerti. Hyuuga Hinata adalah wanita yang akan selalu mengerti dirinya. Hanya saja, sekarang ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Hinata menghindari kontak matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa. Sebegitu bencikah ia pada Naruto? Bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya pun ia tak sudi.

Hinata mengalihakan matanya pada Gaara yang memandangnya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, sesuatu di dada Naruto terasa bergemuruh. Seakan-akan siap meledak keluar kapanpun ia menginginkannya. Naruto merasa muak. Bibirnya mengatup dengan rapat. Mata birunya menyala dengan penuh kekesalan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dimana Hinata masuk sebelumnya.

Sebuah wajah polos terlihat di kedua netranya. Mata sapphirenya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang sama. Wajah polos Boruto kembali mengangkat sudut bibir Naruto. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar seakan bisa merobek seluruh wajahnya. Matanya berbinar dan hatinya terasa tidak sabar.

"Naruto-jisaaan!" teriak Boruto sembari berlari ke arah Naruto. Bocah lima tahun itu tanpa ragu menerjang ke dalam pelukan lengan hangat pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Ia terkekeh dengan cukup keras ketika Boruto memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Apa kau begitu merindukanku, Boruto?"

Anggukan keras Boruto membuat Naruto bersemangat. Bahkan ia lupa jika ada dua orang yang terus menatapnya tanpa mampu berkedip. Dengan kebahagian yang menggebu-gebu Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Boruto ke atas pangkuannya.

"Waaah, Jisan juga sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Hm, kau wangi sekali. Kau pasti mandi dengan baik ttebayo," puji Naruto ketika mencium aroma manis di rambut pirang anaknya itu.

"Un. Tentu saja, Jisan. Boruto mandi dengan samphoo aroma jeruk. He he"

"Benarkah? Oh, Jisan juga menyukainya ttebayo. Seleramu sangat keren, Boruto." Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan semangat yang membuat Boruto tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Apa Naruto-jisan yang membawa itu?" tanya Boruto ketika melihat sebuah toples di atas meja.

Naruto takjub sesaat kemudian mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika Naruto-jisan yang membawanya?"

"Tentu saja. Kaachan tidak punya toples seperti itu. Gaara-jisan juga tidak mungkin. Jadi itu pasti milik Naruto-jisan," jelas bocah kecil itu.

"Sakura-bachan memberikannya padamu. Wah, Boruto, kau benar-benar seorang Hyuuga. Ha ha"

Naruto menyodorkan toples itu pada Boruto. Tangan mungil Boruto tidak sabar ingin membuka wadah berkilau itu. "Makanlah."

"Boruto! Kau belum makan malam. Tidak baik memakan cemilan sebelum makan,"

Ucapan Hinata mengurungkan niat Boruto. Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Pipinya yang dihiasi dua garis halus menggembung. Boruto ingin mengungkapkan protesnya seperti biasa, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat sebagai anak yang nakal di hadapan Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu, Hinata? Aku rasa tidak masalah jika hanya makan sedikit. Bagaimana menurutmu, Boruto?"

Boruto menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena pria Namikaze itu bersedia membelanya. Ia menganggukkan kepala kecilnya dengan semangat.

"Tidak bisa. Kau bisa memakannya besok, Boruto-kun," tegas Hinata. Tatapan mata Hinata yang menajam mengisyaratkan jika ucapannya benar-benar tidak terbantahkan. Naruto menghela nafas lelah menyadari betapa Hinata tidak sepolos yang ia kira. Sifat keras kepalanya ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Turuti perkataan Okaasan, Boruto," tambah Gaara yang justru memebela Hinata. Tatapan datar Gaara membuat Boruto terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman melihat Boruto begitu penurut dengan pria Suna itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kue dari dalam toples, kemudian memasukkannya tanpa ragu ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan sedikit kunyahan, Naruto berhasil menelan kue tersebut. "Lihat. Aku masih bisa makan tiga mangkuk ramen walaupun baru saja memakan kue ini," akunya dengan penuh percaya diri setelah tidak ada kue yang tersisa di mulutnya. "Kau mau, Boruto? Cobalah. Jisan yakin kau masih mampu untuk memakan semangkuk ramen ukuran super besar. Tidak. Mungkin dua mangkuk."

Boruto menatap Naruto dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia terkekeh kecil kemudian menganggukkan kepala mungilnya. "Tiga mangkuk," sambungnya. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di diri bocah itu, Boruto mengambil sebuah kue yang sama dengan Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Hinata membelalakkan matanya dengan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Boruto yang baru saja―dalam hitungan jam bertemu dengan Naruto langsung menjadi begitu penurut. Hyuuga Boruto tidak pernah mudah untuk menurut dengan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Apakah itu efek dari hubungan darah yang mereka miliki? Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kedekatan Naruto dan Boruto begitu di luar dugaannya. Membuatnya gelisah.

"Boruto!" teriak Hinata.

Boruto menarik kembali tangannya yang hendak mengambil potongan kue kedua. Kemudian kembali mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Kaachan. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan saja," ajaknya sembari berusaha turun dari pangkuan Naruto. Hanya saja tangan mungilnya kini memegang erat tangan besar tetangganya itu. Yang tentu saja, menimbulkan reaksi kaget dari ketiga orang dewasa yang masih duduk melekat di sofanya.

"Naruto-jisan juga harus ikut makan bersama kita. Mau kan, Jisan?" tawar Boruto dengan matanya yang penuh harap. Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang mengailir di hatinya. Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi, Boruto-kun.."

Hinata hendak menyatakan keengganannya sebelum tangan besar Gaara meremas lembut tangan mungilnya. Mata pria itu menatap lekat mata amethyst Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan satu porsi tambahan."

Gaara tersenyum.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengalah dan berdiri untuk beranjak menuju dapur.

Kini hanya ada tiga orang lelaki di dalam ruang tamu. Boruto kembali duduk di samping Naruto sembari menunggu Okaasannya menyiapkan makan malam. Suasana yang awalnya terasa tegang antara Naruto dan Gaara menjadi begitu ceria dengan kehadiran Boruto. Bahkan sifat ceria Naruto muncul kembali saat berbicara dengan kembaran dirinya itu.

"Kau tidak bosan di rumah bermain sendiri?" tanya Naruto beusaha mengorek informasi tentang Boruto. Rasa penasaran tentang putranya itu terus bertambah. Apa yang selama ini Boruto lakukan. Bagaimana cara Boruto menghabiskan waktunya. Apa saja yang ia makan. Apa ia memiliki banyak teman. Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hmm.. Tidak terlalu. Gaara-iisan sering menemaniku bermain. Ah, iya. Naruto-jisan dan Gaara-jisan belum saling kenal ya. Boruto akan memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Gaara-jisan perkenalkan ini adalah Naruto-jisan, tetangga baru kami. Dia orangnya sangat baik dan keren. He he" Naruto mengulas senyum bangga dengan jawaban putra semata wayangnya itu. "Naruto-jisan, ini Gaara-jisan. Gaara-jisan adalah orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Otousanku. Walaupun Gaara-jisan tidak punya ekspresi, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Gaara-jisan selalu datang ke rumah untuk bertemu denganku dan Kaachan. Waktu itu, Chiyo-baachan bahkan mengira Gaara-jisan adalah Otousanku, karena aku, Kaachan, dan Gaara-jisan terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga."

Melihat raut bahagia di wajah Boruto menyentak hati Naruto. Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu berhasil membuatnya tidak mampu membuka mulut. Bahkan untuk mengangguk atau tersenyum saja Naruto tidak sanggup. Apakah itu berarti jika Boruto dengan senang menerima Gaara menjadi ayahnya? Dan bagaimana dengannya? Hati Naruto terasa tertusuk dengan ribuan belati. Anaknya sendiri tersenyum dengan begitu lebar dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga. Bahkan, terbersit pikiran mengenai Gaara dan Hinata bersama pun tidak ada sama sekali dalam otak seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sejak awal Gaara dan Hinata tidak pernah saling bicara, yang Naruto tahu hanya sebatas menyapa dan itu pun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Gaara. Naruto tentu tahu karena semasa SMA Gaara selalu bermain dengannya. Jika Naruto harus memikirkan satu orang yang mungkin bisa menggantikan sosok Naruto bagi Hinata tentu saja ia akan berpikir itu Kiba atau Shino yang telah menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Tapi, ini Sabaku no Gaara, pria pindahan dari Sunagakure yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan aura yang mengerikan. Bahkan jika Naruto harus mengakuinya, Sasuke jauh lebih baik daripada Gaara soal ekpresi. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa melihat perbedaan wajah pria bertato Ai itu. Tidak, setelah ia melihat Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata. Dan, seringai memuakkan yang saat ini terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya, kami adalah sahabat baik," ujar Gaara dengan mata yang memancarkan kemenangan pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Oh, Gaara-jisan dan Naruto-jisan pasti sangat dekat," duga Boruto.

"Hn."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu Naruto-jisan juga kenal dengan Otouchan?"

Gaara terdiam.

Naruto tersentak.

Boruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bergantian Naruto dan Gaara yang saling bertatapan dengan mata polosnya. "Gaara-jisan bilang ia sangat dekat dengan Otouchan, jika Naruto-jisan sangat dekat dengan Gaara-jisan, apa mungkin Naruto-jisan juga sangat dekat dengan Otouchan?"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari dua pria yang masih tak percaya dengan pertanyaan bocah Hyuuga itu. Sifatnya yang kritis terkadang sangat tidak meyakinkan jika ia adalah anak seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Boruto, belum tentu orang yang dekat akan mengenal seseorang yang dekat pula dengan salah satu dari mereka," jelas Gaara.

"Jadi Naruto-jisan tidak mengenal Otouchan ya?" lirih Boruto dengan kepala menunduk menahan kecewa.

Naruto merasa terpukul melihat wajah terluka anaknya. Ia ayahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengakuinya. Meskipun, Naruto begitu percaya diri jika Boruto adalah anaknya. Namun, itu semua masih belum pasti jika Hinata tidak mengakuinya terlebih dulu. Maka dari itu, ia harus memastikannya secepat mungkin.

"Tentu jisan mengenalnya. Dia orang yang selalu membuat keributan di kelas. Ha ha. Jisan sangat berterimakasih karena Okaasanmu bersedia mencintainya meskipun dia orang paling bodoh yang Jisan kenal," ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Otouchan bodoh ya? Hah, berarti Touchan tidak keren," gerutu Boruto. Bantal yang ada di sofa terbaring dengan nyaman di pangkuan kaki kecil Boruto. Anak itu menepuk-nepuk benda bulat itu dengan pelan.

"Ha? Tentu saja dia sangat keren, Boruto. Otouchanmu itu sangat tampan, kau tahu," sahut Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Tsk, apa kerennya jadi orang tampan," timpalnya. Naruto merasa kedutan di pelipisnya. Sifat asal bicaranya itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. "Gaara-jisan juga tampan. Kalau begitu tidak ada bedanya Touchan dengan Gaara-jisan."

Naruto mengolah ucapan anaknya dalam otaknya yang terbatas. "Berbeda. Pasti berbeda. Touchanmu itu jauh lebih ramah dibanding Gaara."

Boruto mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Memandang dengan lekat lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya. "Memang benar kalau Gaara-jisan punya wajah datar. Tapi, dia orang yang ramah."

Namikaze Naruto mulai keluar dari zona kesabarannya. Dengan sekuat pikirannya yang terbatas ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari keunggulan dirinya yang tidak ada pada Gaara. Namun…

"Otousanmu itu adalah orang yang mampu menyadarkan Jisan untuk menjadi orang yang dapat berbicara denganmu seperti saat ini," sahut Gaara.

"Benarkah? Apa dulu Jisan tidak seperti ini?"

Gaara menggeleng. Mata azure miliknya menatap Boruto dengan hangat. "Dulu, Jisan adalah orang yang sangat dingin yang bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang monster. Jisan membenci setiap orang, bahkan keluarga Jisan sendiri. Keteguhan Otousanmu mampu meluluhkan kerasnya batu yang Jisan buat untuk melindungi diri Jisan sendiri."

Boruto terdiam terpana. Wajahnya yang polos kini memancarkan suatu ketertarikan. "Apa Otouchan benar-benar melakukannya? Sungguh? Gaara-jisan tidak berbohong kan?"

"Hn. Apa Jisan pernah berbohong padamu?"

Boruto menggeleng dengan semangat. Mata birunya melebar dengan antusiasme mengenai ayahnya, orang yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak pernah ia ketahui. Bahkan wajahnya pun Boruto tidak tahu. Sejak dirinya mengenal dunia luar, Boruto menyadari ada yang kurang dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kosong di hatinya. Ia bahagia dengan Okaasannya. Sangat bahagia. Tapi ketika melihat anak seusianya yang selalu bermain bersama Okaasan dan Otousannya, Boruto menjadi sangat iri. Pernah sekali ia bertanya mengenai sosok sang ayah pada Hinata. Tapi wanita itu terlihat sedih dan terluka. Semenjak itu, Boruto tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi. Hanya saja, rasa penasaran tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya. Boruto hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan sang ayah, walaupun itu hanya sekali dalam hidupnya.

"Mendengar tentang Otouchan, aku jadi merindukannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya, Jisan?" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Boruto. Bocah lelaki itu tidak ingin menangis, tapi mengingat sosok yang selalu ingin ia temui membuat hatinya sesak.

Hati Naruto bergetar dengan hebat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Boruto akan meneteskan cairan bening itu dari matanya. Meskipun, bocah itu berulangkali mengusap matanya tapi air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Sebegitu rindukah ia pada sosok ayahnya? Naruto tidak bisa menahannya. Melihat cairan bening mengalir di pipi putranya membuat dadanya terasa begitu perih.

"Aku rasa Sakura sudah lama menunggu. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Membuat bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Boruto masih meginginkan Naruto di sisinya, tapi pria itu beranjak pergi. Tanpa menatap Boruto, Naruto mengacak helaian rambut anak itu. "Jaa."

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu rumah Hinata. Dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang. Pria itu berhenti. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di tembok pagar rumahnya. Kakinya yang biasanya sangat kuat kini terasa begitu lemah bahkan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan gejolak hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai membasahi pipi tannya.

Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk memperoleh kembali tenaganya. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan kembali menuju rumah barunya. Rumah itu kini sudah tertata dengan rapi. Sakura pasti telah membereskan semuanya. Sosok ramping istrinya itu tidak terlihat oleh mata sapphirenya ketika ia membuka pintu. Namun, saat ini hal itu tidak mengusik pikirannya. Hatinya masih terasa kebas. Ia bahkan merasa tidak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah tempat berbaring. Naruto ingin menutup matanya. Menenangkan hatinya yang terus bergemuruh. Tanpa berniat mencari keberadaan Sakura, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar saat Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. ia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura berdiri dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Rambut pinknya yang terlihat masih basah meneteskan beberapa bulir air ke atas bahu rampingnya. Naruto menatap dengan lembut Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Mata emerald wanita itu bersinar menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Kau sudah pulang," kata Sakura sekedar basa-basi.

"Hn."

"Kau kembali cukup lama hanya untuk mengantar setoples kue."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Tidak berniat untuk membuat sebuah alasan. Mata birunya menutup ketika tubuh Sakura menindih tubuhnya. Beberapa bulir air dari rambut pinknya menetesi wajah tampan Naruto. Selama beberapa detik hanya suara detikan jam yang terdengar mengisi ruangan. Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sepasang mata hijau yang indah menatapnya dengan begitu lekat. Naruto merasakan tubuh Sakura yang semakin menekan tubuh kekarnya. Jari lentik wanita itu mengusap dengan lembut garis halus di wajah Naruto. Tanpa suara, Sakura semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Dengan perlahan melumat bibir kenyal sang suami. Awalnya Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya membiarkan sang istri menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Namun seiring dengan kecupan dan lumatan yang Sakura lakukan membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali. Tangannya yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya kini beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. Menekan wanita itu untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Naruto menjilat dan menggigit bibir manis seorang Haruno Sakura. Lidahnya menyusuri setiap inchi bagian dalam mulut wanita itu. Menyesapnya dengan penuh hingga menimbulkan erangan dari bibir sepasang suami istri itu. Bibir Naruto dengan nakal beralih ke ceruk leher jenjang Sakura. Dan memulai membuat tanda kemerahan di sepanjang leher wanita itu.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kau begitu antusias," godanya di telinga Naruto.

Erangan Sakura ketika ia menjilat dan menciumi bagian sensitive wanita itu terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Naruto. Tangannya yang sudah terasa gatal memeluk dengan erat tubuh Sakura kemudian dalam gerakan cepat membalik tubuh gadis itu sehingga berada di bawahnya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, hn?" canda Naruto sembari melirik handuk yang melilit tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Tangannya yang panjang bergelung di leher pria itu.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya untuk menggoda Naruto. Jemarinya mengusap dengan lembut tengkuk terbuka Naruto.

"Cih. Kau akan mendapat hukuman karena menggoda suamimu ini."

Dengan tidak sabar Naruto menarik ujung handuk yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Dalam satu sentakan ia berhasil mengekspose tubuh wanita itu. Dua gundukan daging serta perut rata pemilik surai musim semi itu membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa melupakan beban yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku siap menerimanya, Naruto-sama. Lakukan apa maumu." Sakura tersenyum menggoda ketika melihat mata Naruto yang diselimuti gairah. Dengan sengaja ia memajukan bagian dadanya dan menarik wajah Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. "Nikmatilah," katanya dan mendorong tengkuk Naruto sehingga bibir pria itu menempel di salah satu puncak payudaranya. Tanpa kuasa Naruto menyerah dan mengulum bongkahan dada Sakura. Melumat dan menggigitnya berulang kali. Terus menginvasi kedua bongkahan daging itu. Suara erangan terus terdengar dari bibir manis Sakura. Wanita itu melonjak semakin mendekat. Meminta pada Naruto untuk memberikannya lebih. Yang tentu saja dikabulkan oleh pria itu dengan senang hati.

Naruto menyentuh setiap titik sensitive di tubuh Sakura. Menjilat setiap senti tubuh telanjang wanita yang dicintainya itu. Jemarinya menggoda bagian kewanitaan Sakura. Berkali-kali mengusap dengan lembut bagian sensitifnya hingga wanita itu harus mengerang putus asa.

"Naruto~" desah Sakura yang semakin membuat Naruto memanas.

Bibir pria itu pun kini mulai menghujani bagian dalam paha Sakura. Terus bergerak ke atas hingga ke bagian penting milik wanita itu. Dengan menggoda, Naruto memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Naruto, kumohon.."

Naruto mengerang. Sesuatu mengencang di bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat celananya terasa sesak. Ditambah dengan kaki jenjang wanita di bawahnya yang terus bergerak mengodanya. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan kamarnya sekarang mulai membuatnya gerah. Seperti mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto, Sakura menarik kaos pria itu ke atas. Membebaskan tubuh kekar Naruto dengan begitu mudah.

"Sepertinya kau juga mulai terbakar, Naruto." Jari Sakura berjalan menggoda menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto. Berhenti sebentar di otot perut seksi pria iu. Mendengarkan desahan berat Naruto, Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian dengan perlahan kembali menggerakkan jemarinya semakin ke bawah. Terus ke bawah hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana pria itu. "Kau sudah terangsang," katanya dengan polos sembari mengelus lembut benda Naruto. Naruto mengerang dengan tak sabar. Sakura menyiksanya.

"Haruskah aku membebaskannya?"

Lagi, wanita itu benar-benar ingin membuatnya menggila.

Naruto mengangguk dengan pasrah. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan sayu. "Kumohon, Sakura-chan," pintanya.

Sakura tersenyum menang. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Dengan gerakan lincah Sakura membuka celana suaminya itu. Naruto mendesah panjang kemudian dengan tidak sabar menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura hingga akhirnya menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh hangat wanita itu.

Naruto mendesah dan mengerang dengan kuat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Tubuh Sakura terasa berbeda di tubuhnya. Kini bayangan sosok wanita memenuhi penglihatannya. Sosok cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang terurai dengan halus di bahunya. Kulit seputih susu miliknya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang bersinar oleh keringat. Nafas yang terengah-engah menambah keseksian wanita itu. Hyuuga Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam tak berkutik di tempatnya saat ini.

Naruto tersentak. Mata sapphirenya membelalak dengan lebar. Ia beranjak duduk di pinggir ranjang. Naruto menutupi wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan yang ditopang paha kuatnya.

Sakura menatap dengan kecewa terhadap suaminya. Matanya memancarkan luka yang mendalam. "Selalu seperti ini," gumamnya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto. Tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"Sungguh, maafkan aku," sesal Naruto.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberikanku penjelasan?"

Naruto terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia mendesah lelah. Tubuhnya yang masih telanjang terlentang dengan pasrah di atas ranjang. Mata emeraldnya memandang sendu langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada satupun baik Naruto maupun Sakura yang membuka suara.

Naruto merasa bersalah pada istrinya. Selalu seperti ini ketika ia melakukan hubungan badan dengan Sakura. Di saat-saat penting, bayangan Hinata selalu datang di pikirannya. Memberikan halusinasi pada Naruto yang selalu dengan tepat berhasil menyentaknya dengan ingatan kejadian malam itu. Lima tahun tidak cukup bagi Naruto untuk berhenti merasakan hangatnya kejadian saat itu. Menghapus semua kenangan bersama wanita manis itu.

"Aku ingin makan. Kau tidurlah lebih dulu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto. Pria itu berdiri kemudian merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Dengan perhatian Naruto menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu, tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan wanita yang berada di dalamnya menangis tanpa suara.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku, Naruto?"

.

**-Tsuzuku-**

.

.

.

.

**#Author Words# **

Ohayou. Konnichiwa. Konbanwa minnasan! Author yang aneh ini balik lagi.

Akhirnya setelah hari demi hari berlalu Author bisa update fanfict ini. Dengan penuh perjuangan di sela-sela tugas yang menumpuk semakin banyak, Author merasa lega bisa update. He he

Seperti biasa Author ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyak-banyaknya buat minna yang udah bersedia luangin waktu dan jarinya buat ngetik review, dan kasih fav sama follow fict ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Ada yang tanya apa Author nggak ngerasa berat buat bikin fict ini? Jujur Author sama sekali nggak ngerasa berat. Walaupun memang ceritanya cukup rumit, tapi Author ngerasa enjoy apalagi ditambah review membangun minna. Author jadi semangat. Yeeeeiiii…

Bikin flashback buat kehidupan Hinata semasa hamil? Author sedang mencoba untuk memikirkannya. Jadi mohon ditunggu. He he

Buat pertanyaan lainnya, Author berharap udah ada yang kejawab dari chapter ini. Tapi kalau belum, mohon ditunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Author nggak nyangka Readertachi ternyata merasakan feel yang bermacam-macam dari fict ini. Author jujur kalau Author merinding waktu bikin chapter ini. Huft.. Author nggak tahu gimana respon kalian setelah baca fict ini.

Sekali lagi Author mengucapkan terimakasih. Semua review minna selalu kena banget di hati Author. Maka dari itu Author mohon dukungannya. Karena review minna jadi penyemangat buat Author, sekaligus pengingat kalau fict ini ada yang nunggu. He he

Dan Author mau bilang satu hal lagi. Author ini Naruhina lover, jadi sepertinya udah kejawab pairing di akhir siapa.

Salam hangat dari Haruta Rin

**#End of Author Words#**

.

Review, Onegai ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, no intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret after read this story. **

**All the story contents are purely from Haruta Rin.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

"Oi, bocah sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat bermain kami lagi, ha?"

Tiga anak lelaki berdiri menjulang dengan tubuh besar mereka di hadapan seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang terletak di taman kompleks. Tiga lelaki yang terlihat berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan itu menatap remeh pada orang di hadapan mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berbadan paling besar menggoncang-goncangkan rantai ayunan yang bocah lima tahun itu duduki.

"Oi, Oi. Kenapa kau diam saja, ha? Cepat pergi dari sini!" bentaknya.

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Kaki kecilnya yang menggantung di atas tanah mengayun seiring dengan irama goncangan keras dari anak bertubuh besar itu. Bocah lelaki itu menunduk. Suara gemeretak gigi terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya dengan suara keras. Membuat tiga anak lelaki yang berdiri di hadapnnya tersentak tak percaya.

"APAAA?"

"Berani sekali kau bilang seperti itu, ha?"

"Chikuso! Lancang sekali bocah tanpa Ayah sepertimu berani membantah kami."

"Sadarlah bocah brengsek!"

Salah satu anak paling tinggi di antara ketiga anak lelaki itu dengan kasar mencengkeram rambut pirang milik bocah lelaki yang mengerang kesakitan di atas ayunan. "Oi, Shinobu. Mau kita apakan anak ini?" tanyanya pada anak lelaki yang bertubuh besar dengan seringai jahatnya. Semakin erat cengkeraman rambut pirang di tangannya seiring dengan gerakan memberontak dari bocah lima tahun itu.

Anak yang bernama Shinobu itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Matanya yang bulat bersinar menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Tangan gempalnya mencengkeram dengan erat kaos bagian atas yang bocah pirang itu kenakan. "Aku mulai bosan bermain-main denganmu, Boruto. Kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, jadi pergilah selagi kau bisa." katanya dengan seringai lebar.

Dua anak lelaki lainnya tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan teman mereka, "Oi, Shinobu. Fuzakenda yo!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau ingin membebaskannya begitu saja?"

Shinobu menyeringai lebar pada Boruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang berdiri tak percaya di sampingnya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa mengadukanku pada Otousanmu, hm?"

Boruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Sekuat tenaga menahan amarah yang mulai mencapai ambang batasnya. Rasanya ingin bocah kecil itu melayangkan genggaman tangannya pada pipi besar lelaki di hadapannya.

"Menyingkir dariku!" bentaknya kemudian dengan seluruh tenaga kecilnya ia mendorong tubuh gempal Shinobu. Membuat anak lelaki itu terjungkal mundur ke belakang hingga pantatnya mencium tanah. Boruto menahan tarikan perih rambutnya dari tangan anak bertubuh tinggi.

"Kuso," umpat Shinobu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil keseimbangannya untuk berdiri. Kakinya berjalan ke arah Boruto yang saat ini mengerang kesakitan karena kedua pergelangan tangannya digenggam dengan kencang oleh kedua temannya. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu menarik kaos bagian atas milik Boruto kemudian mendorongnya dengan keras ke tanah.

"Hee.. Apa kau mau menangis, bocah kecil? Mau mengadu pada Otousanmu? Ah, benar. Kau tidak punya Otousan ya," cetus Shinobu yang mengundang gelak tawa dari dua orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Cih. Apa kau mau menyombongkan dirimu hanya karena kau memiliki seorang Otousan? Aku punya Otousan. Suatu saat nanti akan aku tunjukkan padamu!"

Pernyataan lantang Boruto membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya tertawa terpingkal. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tawa yang terlalu keras.

"Hontou? Saa, kalau begitu bawa Otousanmu kemari dan kau bisa bermain di ayunan ini semaumu. Bagaimana?" tawar Shinobu masih di tengah tawanya. Tangan besarnya mengusap bagian tepi matanya yang mulai berair.

Boruto bangkit dari tanah. Dengan pelan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang ditempeli pasir. Mata birunya menatap dengan nyalang kepada tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya kemari nanti sore. Kau harus menepati janjimu, gendut!"

Shinobu menghentikan tawanya. Ia terdiam melihat tatapan serius milik Boruto. Sesuatu di dalam mata bocah itu membuat hatinya bergejolak. "Hn. Bagaimana jika kau tidak membawanya sore ini?" tantangnya.

"Nani?"

Boruto tersentak.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak datang kemari sore nanti, hn?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku! Aku akan datang kemari bersama Touchan."

Shinobu menyeringai melihat nada bergetar di suara Boruto. "Hn. Jika kau tidak datang kemari tanpa Otousanmu itu, maka kau tidak boleh bermain lagi di taman ini. Mengerti?"

Hyuuga Boruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Setuju."

.

Boruto terdiam. Setelah kepergian tiga orang usil yang selalu membullynya, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningnya yang sedari awal memang sudah berantakan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Kini bocah Hyuuga itu harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa membawa Touchannya kemari. Ia tidak rela jika tidak boleh bermain lagi di tempat ini. Hanya taman ini satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia tuju ketika ia keluar rumah. Boruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata kecewa. Bocah itu hanya menginginkan Okaasannya itu tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hinata pernah mencurigai dirinya tidak memiliki satupun teman. Walaupun memang itu kenyataannya, tapi tentu saja bocah Hyuuga itu tidak akan pernah menghancurkan hati Hinata dengan berkata jujur. Maka dari itu, ia mulai berbohong dan mengatakan jika ia ingin bermain bersama temannya. Pada awalnya ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah di sekeliling kompleks perumahannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Beruntung Hinata tidak pernah mencarinya hingga ke taman itu. Boruto tidak ingin Hinata bersedih karena tahu jika di tempat itu ia tidak bermain melainkan berkelahi dengan tiga orang mantan senpainya di Taman kanak-kanak. Boruto selalu datang lebih pagi sebelum ketiga orang itu datang. Setidaknya ia bisa megulur waktu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Namun, kali ini sepertinya kesialan sedang menimpa dirinya. Baru saja ia sampai di taman itu, ketiga anak itu sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Cih, kenapa aku bodoh sekali!" rutuk Boruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan satu hentakan keras ia mendorong tubuhnya ke depan bersama ayunan itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya berayun semakin tinggi seiring dengan cepatnya ayunan berayun. Boruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menghadap langit pagi yang berwarna biru cerah. Membiarkan hangatnya matahari menerpa wajahnya.

Awan-awan berwarna putih berkumpul menghiasi langit tersebut. Bocah itu merasa tubuhnya terbang seperti burung yang melintas di hadapannya. Ia terus mempertahankan posisinya sembari memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa membawa seseorang sebagai Otousannya. Karena ia tidak memiliki satu niat pun untuk menanyakan keberadaan sosok pria itu pada Hinata. Bahkan kapan pria itu akan datang. Boruto memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin dan ayunan yang terasa semakin pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati ayunannya."

.

.

Namikaze Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks rumah barunya. Perasaannya semalam terasa begitu kacau. Sekarang saatnya ia untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Langit di atasnya terlihat biru cerah senada dengan warna matanya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang terasa begitu sejuk memasuki paru-parunya.

Naruto mencoba melihat dari sudut matanya sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Menyadarkannya bahwa rumah itu memang ada dan kemarin bukanlah sekedar mimpi baginya. Rumah itu masih sama berdiri dengan kokoh di samping rumahnya. Meskipun ingatan tentang malam tadi belum bisa hilang dari pikirannya, namun pria itu mencoba bersikap lebih tenang. Hanya dengan memandang rumah Hinata saja membuat jantungnya berdetak keras di hari sepagi ini. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Mengembalikan kesadarannya sekaligus meredam detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh tak beraturan.

"Yosh, aku akan berkeliling sekarang," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan santai di atas aspal jalan. Tanpa melewatkan satu hal pun, Naruto mengamati dan mengingat daerah rumahnya di dalam memori otaknya. Rumah-rumah yang ada di daerah itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan daerah kompleks rumah lamanya. Hanya saja, udara di sini masih sangat sejuk tidak seperti rumahnya yang terletak di daerah pusat kota.

Hampir satu jam ia berkeliling. Tanpa terasa kakinya membawanya keluar dari kompleks rumahnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak menyesalinya. Walaupun ia tidak menyangkal jika mulai merasa kelelahan. Pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke ujung blok perumahan dan menemukan sebuah tempat yang menarik baginya. Sebuah taman bermain kecil yang terlihat sangat nyaman di matanya. Beberapa pohon tinggi tumbuh di tepi taman sehingga menampakkan nuansa teduh. Namun, ada satu hal di antara taman itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak kecil berayun sendirian di atas sebuah ayunan kayu.

Pria bersurai pirang itu tak kuasa menahan senyum menyadari sosok mungil yang saat ini ada di depan matanya. Tanpa berusaha membuat sebuah suara, pria itu berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati ayunan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati ayunannya," ucapnya ketika gerakan ayunan mulai melambat. Ia tidak ingin membuat bocah itu tersentak kaget. Siapa yang tahu jika bocah itu akan tiba-tiba melompat dari atas ayunan.

Bocah mungil yang ada di hadapannya tersentak mendengar suaranya. Dengan kaki kecilnya ia menginjak tanah meski ayunan masih berayun.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Naruto-Jisan!" teriak Boruto dengan semangat. Terlalu semangat hingga membuat tubuh kokoh Naruto sedikit terhuyung ketika Boruto menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Seperti berhasil memecahkan sebuah teka-teki, Boruto tak berhenti mengulas senyum tak kalah lebar dari Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sebegitu senangnya bertemu denganku?" goda Naruto melihat senyum lebar putranya itu.

"Un."

Melihat sepasang mata sapphire yang bersinar bahagia di hadapannya membuat hati Naruto terasa begitu tenang. Dengan kedua tangannya Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Boruto dan menyejajarkan wajah kembar mereka.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan Jisan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jisan?" tanya Boruto.

"Jalan-jalan. Pagi ini terlalu cerah untuk dilewatkan, bukan begitu?"

Boruto mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bermain sendirian di taman, hn?"

Boruto berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berkata jujur pada tetangganya itu, "Begitulah. Apa Naruto-Jisan tidak pergi bekerja? Sepertinya langit mulai siang," pikir Boruto.

"Hari ini Jisan libur."

"Boruto juga."

"Ah, benar. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Hmm.. Tidak ada."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga sebuah ide yang cemerlang melintas di pikirannya. "Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan dengan Jisan?"

Boruto mencoba mempertimbangkan ajakan Naruto dengan serius. Jemari kecilnya mengusap perlahan dagu mungilnya seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah," jawab Boruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Naruto tertawa. Dengan semangat ia berjalan keluar dari taman sembari menggendong Boruto di tangannya.

"Jisan sangat lapar. Bagaimana jika kita mencari makan, Boruto?" rengeknya pada anak kecil itu. Meskipun Naruto adalah pria dewasa, jika itu menyangkut makanan maka sifat kekanakannya pasti akan keluar.

Mata Boruto bersinar penuh semangat. "Oke, Jisan. Sejujurnya, aku juga sangat lapar," tandasnya dengan wajah memelas. "Kaachan bangun kesiangan hari ini, jadi dia belum sempat menyiapkan makanan untukku," ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Eh? Hinata? Aku tidak tahu jika ia akan bangun kesiangan. Tidak biasanya."

"Hn? Bagaimana Jisan bisa tahu? Ini memang baru pertama kali aku melihat Kaachan masih tidur saat aku melihatnya."

Naruto tersentak. Hatinya merasa gelisah. "Apakah Hinata sakit?" tanyanya ragu.

Boruto menatap Naruto tepat ke mata biru pria itu. Kemudian kepala kecilnya menggeleng. "Kaachan bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelihatan seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap saja khawatir."

Naruto tersenyum getir melihat betapa sayangnya anaknya itu pada Hinata. Ia merasa berterimakasih pada putranya itu karena telah berada di samping teman terbaiknya. Melihat raut wajah Boruto yang menunduk murung, Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya. Memeluk putra kecilnya itu dengan erat. "Kaachanmu adalah wanita terkuat yang Jisan kenal. Maka dari itu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut Naruto tersenyum pada Boruto.

Melihat senyuman hangat Naruto menghangatkan hati Boruto. Hanya dengan mendengar perkataan pria itu, Boruto merasa sangat tenang. Entah kenapa, ia sangat percaya pada Naruto.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau bicara apa Jisan?"

Naruto berjengit. "Eh? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. He he. Ayo kita cari makan."

.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan sebuah kedai ramen yang buka di hari yang bisa dibilang masih cukup pagi ini. Entah mengapa saat ini pria bersurai pirang itu ingin sekali makan semangkuk besar ramen. Ah, tidak. Satu mangkuk mungkin tidak cukup baginya. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak menyantap makanan favoritnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya baru dua hari ia belum menyantap ramen. Tapi bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto waktu dua hari tanpa ramen adalah siksaan yang sangat teramat berat. Entah bagaimana ia mampu bertahan hingga saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah batasnya. Karena saat ini ia benar-benar menginginkan mie dengan kuah yang sangat lezat itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto hampir meneteskan air liur. Apalagi, Boruto juga tidak menolak jika mereka makan ramen. Ayah dan anak memang memiliki selera yang sama.

"Irrashaimase," sapa pemilik kedai ramen dengan penuh semangat.

"Tolong dua mangkuk ramen special ya, Ouchan," pesan Naruto setelah dengan nyaman menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Boruto duduk dengan nyaman di samping Naruto. Kaki kecilnya bergoyang pelan. Menunjukkan betapa bahagianya bocah dengan kedua garis di masing-masing pipinya itu. Sepertinya Boruto juga tidak sabar untuk menyantap ramen, sama halnya dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Ini dia dua mangkuk ramen special untuk sepasang Ayah dan anak yang special," kata si pemilik kedai sembari meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen di atas meja.

Naruto tersentak. Dengan ragu ia melirik Boruto yang terdiam di tempatnya. Wajah polosnya nampak berpikir dengan keras. Hati pria berkulit tan itu bergemuruh tak terkendali. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika Boruto menanyakan hal yang aneh. Dan benar saja, sebuah suara keluar dari bibir putranya.

"Naruto-jisan, kenapa paman itu menyebut kita Ayah dan anak?"

Bingung. Otak Naruto sekarang terasa begitu buntu. Dengan panik ia mencoba mencari-cari sebuah jawaban yang tidak membuat anaknya itu curiga. Bukannya ia tidak mau berkata yang sejujurnya, tetapi pria itu hanya tidak ingin mengatakannya tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata. Beruntung, sepasang Ayah dan anak memasuki kedai ramen itu. Pria bermata sapphire itu merasa terselamatkan.

"Hm, mungkin karena hari ini ada potongan harga khusus untuk sepasang Ayah dan anak di kedai ini. Jadi, paman itu mengira kita pastilah Ayah dan anak. Ha ha," jeas Naruto dengan canggung.

"Benarkah?" sergah Boruto tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan kata lagi, ia memasukkan mie hangat itu dengan sumpit ke mulutnya. Matanya yang biru terbuka dengan lebar. Membuat tangan Naruto bergetar di atas meja. Ia menutup matanya dengan erat bersiap menerima kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir Boruto. "Enak sekali!"

Naruto terbelalak. "Apa?"

"Ramen ini rasanya enak sekali Jisan. Sangat sangat enak! Benarkah ada potongan harga untuk sepasang Ayah dan anak? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta satu mangkuk lagi? Aku sangat lapar, Jisan. Dan ramen ini rasanya sangat enak. Aku jadi ingin terus memakannya. Bolehkah? Bolehkah?" tandas Boruto penuh harap pada Naruto yang masih tercengang di depannya.

"Boleh. Tentu saja, boleh. Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau. Ha ha." Naruto tertawa dengan lega sekaligus tak percaya. "Habiskan dulu makananmu, lalu kau bisa tambah lagi ttebayo."

"Yosh! Arigatou, Jisan. Waah, untungnya kita terlihat seperti Ayah dan anak ya, Jisan. Jadi, kita bisa dapat potongan harga untuk ramen seenak ini," kata Boruto dengan polos.

"Ha ha. Be-begitulah."

.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan anak semata wayangnya memang sebuah mimpi yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan hari ini bagaikan sebuah hadiah dari Kami-sama, Naruto dapat bertemu Boruto saat berkeliling kompleks. Karena tidak ada hal yang harus mereka lakukan, sepasang Ayah dan anak itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan seharian. Lagipula mereka berdua sama-sama libur. Sesekali bersantai adalah terapi yang bagus untuk membuang penat.

Dua orang bersurai pirang itu tak kenal lelah menyusuri jalan hingga sampai ke jalan utama dimana banyak pusat perbelanjaan dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Bahkan ad ataman bermain tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Memasuki berbagai macam toko dan bermain di game center tanpa kenal lelah. Meskipun, sudah hampir setengah hari mereka berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Bahkan, Boruto mendapat sebuah mobil mainan di tangannya. Dengan gembira bocah itu memainkan mobil itu di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman bermain. Seakan-akan ia sedang berada di sebuah perlombaan balap mobil.

"Jisan akan membeli minuman sebentar. Tunggulah di sini, mengerti?" pinta Naruto. Boruto mengangguk. "Jangan pergi ke mana pun," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, Jisan."

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah vending machine. Setelah memasukkan koin, ia memilih sebuah coke dan jus. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, ia berjalan dengan cepat ke tempat Boruto. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Boruto yang masih sibuk bermain di tempat yang sama. Dengan senyum lebar, ia menghampiri bocah lima tahun itu. Tangannya dengan iseng menempelkan kaleng jus yang terasa dingin ke pipi mungil Boruto. Membuat bocah kecil itu tersentak.

"He he. Maaf mengejutkanmu. Ini untukmu." Naruto mengangsurkan sekaleng jus jeruk yang telah ia buka tutupnya pada Boruto.

"Arigatou, Jisan."

Naruto mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar. Dengan santai ia duduk bersandar di bangku sembari menikmati sekaleng coke dingin.

"Tadi ada seseorang menyuruhku memberikan ini pada Ayahku."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika menatap mata Boruto. Bocah itu mengangsurkan sebuah benda yang tak asing baginya. Itu dompetnya.

"Are? Bagaimana dompet ini bisa ada padamu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia yakin tidak meninggalkan dompetnya dimana pun. Kecuali, saat ia ingin membayar mobil-mobilan Boruto. "Siapa yang memberikan ini padamu, Boruto?"

"Eh? Tadi ada obasan yang memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang dompetnya tertinggal di tempat kita membeli mobil ini," terang Boruto menunjukkan mobil mainan di tangannya.

"Ah, benar dugaanku."

"Tapi, dompet itu milik Naruto-Jisan?"

"Aa. Ini dompetku. Ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya saja obasan itu mengatakan padaku untuk memberikannya pada Otousan. Jadi, yang obasan tadi maksud itu Naruto-jisan."

Lagi-lagi. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Kenapa orang-orang menganggap Boruto dan dirinya adalah sepasang Ayah dan anak. Walaupun, hal itu memang sebuah kebenaran yang tak dapat Naruto sangkal. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa memberitahukan sendiri pada Boruto. Ia ingin Hinata yang menjelaskannya pada anak itu. Naruto hanya tidak ingin Boruto membencinya. Lagipula, Naruto juga tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang itu. Naruto dan Boruto memang terlihat sangat mirip.

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Sepertinya sekarang sudah hampir sore. Jisan, maukah kau menemaniku ke taman yang tadi pagi?"

Boruto melompat dari bangkunya duduk. Dengan tegak berdiri dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Matanya menatap Narto dengan penuh harap.

Melihat hangatnya mata Boruto yang memohon padanya membuat hati Naruto tak kuasa menolak permintaan bocah kecil itu. "Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin kembali ke taman itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal. Jisan tak perlu khawatir. Hanya ikut saja denganku," pinta Boruto yang menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan erat. Membuat pria bersurai pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Warna senja mulai samar-samar nampak di langit Konoha. Boruto mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tangan kecilnya memegang erat tangan Naruto dan menariknya bersamanya. Pria Namikaze itu tak dapat memungkiri rasa penasarannya pada bocah kecil itu. Dengan langkah kecilnya yang menyesuaikan langkah kaki Boruto, Naruto membiarkan dirinya mengikuti apa keamauan putra tunggalnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman tempat mereka bertemu.

"Kita sampai," desah Boruto dengan perasaan lega. Meski, nafasnya tersengal karena jalannya yang terlalu cepat. Namun, bocah itu mengulas sebuah senyum lebar. Dengan mantap ia berjalan ke arah tiga orang anak yang sedang asyik bermain di sebuah ayunan.

"Gomen, aku terlambat," ucapnya yang seketika menarik perhatian ketiga lelaki di hadapannya.

Naruto memasang senyum lebarnya ketika ketiga anak itu menatapnya tak percaya. Seperti melihat hantu saja, pikirnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, gendut!" tegas Boruto.

Naruto tak mengerti arah pembicaraan anak-anak kecil di hadapannya itu. Ia hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan yang mereka buat.

"Aku telah menunjukkannya padamu. Jadi sesuai kesepakatan, aku boleh bermain di sini."

Bocah dengan tubuh paling gempal itu terlihat menegang di tempatnya berdiri. Begitu pula dengan kedua temannya yang terdiam tak percaya menatap secara bergantian pada Naruto dan Boruto.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam anak kecil itu.

"Cih! Baiklah, akan aku perkenalkan pada kalian secara resmi," kata Boruto. Mata kecilnya menyelami dalamnya mata Naruto. "Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Naruto, dia adalah Ayahku."

.

-Tsuzuku-

.

.

.

.

**#Author Words# **

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minnasan. \^^/

Sepertinya Author perlu meminta maaf untuk keterlambatan update fanfict ini. Gomen ne minna, Author sedang banyak tugas jadi belum sempat lanjutin fict ini. T.T

Dan Author juga minta maaf kalau fict chapter ini menurut minna ternyata kurang memuaskan. Sebab, Author ini juga merasa kurang puas. He he. *none of romance sih

Di sini Author memang sengaja buat khusus interaksi antara Naruto dan Boruto, karena Author memang pengen masukin unsur family di fict ini.

_Subete wa arigatou gozaimasu_.

Salam hangat dari Haruta Rin

**#End of Author Words#**

.

Review, Onegai ^^V


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, no intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret after read this story. **

**All the story contents are purely from Haruta Rin.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

Jika Naruto harus mengakui tidak ada hal yang ia takuti ataupun membuatnya sangat sangat terkejut seperti saat ini. Ini terlalu cepat baginya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam bagi Naruto dan putra tunggalnya itu menghabiskan waku bersama. Tapi kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah kecil di hadapannya terasa begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Matanya membulat tak percaya dan bibirnya terbuka dengan lebar. Sesuatu terasa benar sekaligus terasa salah bagi Naruto.

Boruto baru saja mengakuinya sebagai ayahnya. Itu sebuah kenyataan. Tapi yang terasa salah baginya adalah alasan yang bocah itu mungkin miliki. Ia hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Termasuk dirinya sendiri yang saat ini hanya terdiam tak sanggup mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Naruto ingin menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia akan pengakuan Boruto, tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat ini bagi Naruto lebih dari panggilan ayah dari anaknya sendiri. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa dengan mudah menjadi ayah dari putranya itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Naruto tentu memikirkan perasaan wanita yang saat ini mungkin sedang berada di dalam rumahnya yang nyaman, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tahu sangat tidak adil bagi wanita itu jika Naruto mengaku secara sepihak bahwa Boruto adalah darah dagingnya.

"M-Mereka sangat mirip," gumam salah satu teman Boruto.

"T-Tidak mungkin."

"A-Apa kau benar-benar ayah Boruto?" tanya seorang bocah bertubuh kecil yang kini berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Pria berkulit tan itu terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan dari bibirnya itu. Menatap mata bulat bocah yang ada di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan ngeri dan tak percaya, Naruto mengulas sebuah cengiran polosnya. Raut tak percaya terpancar di tiga pasang mata berbeda warna yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Agak ragu ia mengangguk perlahan dan berkata, "Yah, seperti itulah. Apakah kalian teman Boruto?" Dengan sebuah seringai tipis Naruto melirik Boruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bocah kecil itu mengulas cengiran bahagia dengan begitu lebar.

"H-Hai, kita teman, bukan begitu Boruto?"

"Ya," jawab Boruto, "mereka teman bermainku, Touchan."

Ketiga anak lelaki itu mendesah dengan lega. "B-Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pulang sekarang. Jaa, Boruto. Kita bermain lagi di sini besok."

.

Naruto menyamankan dirinya di sebuah ayunan dengan sesekali memainkan pasir yang ada di bawah kakinya. Kedua tangan kekarnya terletak dengan nyaman di belakang kepalanya. Mata birunya memandang jauh melintasi sebuah rumah yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya masih menatap hamparan awan yang berjalan di langit. Suara beritonenya memecah keheningan yang mengisi taman itu sejak tadi. "Jisan mengharapkan alasan yang bagus, Boruto," lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke lawan bicaranya.

Boruto menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya memegang dengan erat pegangan ayunan yang sedang ia duduki. "Maafkan aku, Jisan," sesalnya

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Apakah kau mau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun? Terutama Kaachan."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Mata birunya menerawang menembus langit jingga yang menyelimutinya. "Tergantung," jawabnya.

Tidak ada sambutan yang terdengar dari Boruto. Naruto melirik melalui sudut matanya. Bocah kecil itu menunduk sangat dalam. Naruto tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Anaknya itu terlihat begitu murung yang membuat hati Naruto berdesir nyeri. Pria itu tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putranya itu. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia merasa sangat gagal. Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum Boruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku berjanji pada mereka untuk membawa Otouchan."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Otaknya yang terbatas tak mampu menangkap maksud tersirat bocah bersurai pirang itu. "Hanya itu? Tapi kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk hal seperti itu," katanya ketika Boruto mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Naruto-jisan tidak mengerti!" sergah Boruto dengan cepat. Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar nada anaknya yang naik dan terdengar putus asa. Hatinya terasa teriris sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Hm, aku tidak mengerti. Aku memiliki seorang ayah yang sangat kukagumi dan sayangi," ―dia kakekmu, tambahnya dalam hati, "jadi aku akan sangat senang jika memperkenalkannya pada teman-temanku," lanjutnya. Perkataan Naruto menambah raut sedih di wajah Boruto. Naruto sangat menyadari hal itu, dan ia sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf jauh di lubuk hatinya. Karena ia tahu ialah sebab dari semuanya. "Tapi.. setidaknya Jisan tahu jika berbohong itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan jika Jisan menjadi dirimu, tentu, Jisan akan mengakui kebenarannya. Menghadapi kenyataan dengan berani, bukankah itu terdengar sangat keren? He he"

Boruto tersentak. Mata sapphirenya membulat menatap Naruto yang membuat pria itu tersentak pula karena mata seindah warna matanya itu basah oleh air mata. "Kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam. "Karena suatu kebohongan akan menuntun kita kepada kebohongan lainnya."

"Mereka selalu membullyku. Aku tidak memiliki satu pun teman. Mereka semua selalu menganggapku berbeda karena tidak memiliki ayah seperti mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin bermain denganku. Tidak ada yang berniat menyapaku apalagi mengajakku untuk berbicara. Tidak ada yang ingin mendekatiku," akunya ditengah derai air mata. "Apakah aku salah jika aku mengatakan jika aku juga memiliki seorang ayah? Aku hanya tidak ingin terus menerus diperlakukan seperti ini."

Boruto terisak dengan kencang. Air mata dengan deras menuruni pipi yang dihiasi garis halus itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Hanya suara tangisan bocah kecil di sampingnya mampu membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik. Ia mendongak berusaha menahan air mata tidak mengalir membasahi pipinya. Perasaannya begitu terluka mengingat betapa dalam ia telah melukai anaknya sendiri. Suara tangisan Boruto semakin mengencang yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau membencinya?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat suara tangis yang mencekik dada Naruto itu berhenti. Hatinya terasa hampa. Tidak ada yang terpikir olehnya selain pertanyaan itu. Sesuatu yang selalu Naruto takutkan. Tapi Naruto kini siap menerima kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Lebih baik jika Boruto mengatakan jika ia membencinya. Itu menjadi sesuatu yang terasa adil bagi pria bersurai pirang itu. Meskipun, di dalam hatinya ia tentu tidak mengharapkan kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil putra tercintanya.

"Tidak," jawab Boruto dengan tegas.

Naruto terlonjak.

Mata biru laut Naruto membulat tak percaya. Dengan sorot mata tak mengerti Naruto menatap Boruto. Mencoba menyelami mata sapphire bocah lima tahun itu. Namun, ia tak dapat memahaminya. Hati Naruto terasa terbang karena begitu bahagia dengan jawaban melegakan Boruto. Hingga ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun kecuali, "Kenapa?"

"Karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ayahku, ne?" Dan kini, sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di bibir mungil Boruto.

Hati Naruto bergetar dengan hebat. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir di pipi tannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membencinya saja. Padahal dia telah meninggalkanmu. Harusnya kau membencinya," lirih Naruto di sela isak tangisnya.

Boruto tidak mengerti mengapa tetangganya itu menangis saat ia justru telah berhenti menangis.

"Aku yakin Touchan tidak berniat meninggalkan aku dan Kaachan. Lagipula, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya karena Kaachan bilang aku sangat mirip dengannya dan ia sangat menyayangiku. Meskipun, ia hanya mengatakannya sekali dan itu pun sudah sangat lama. Tapi aku selalu mengingatnya," jelas Boruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan lengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Dengan matanya yang memerah, ia menatap Boruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian pria itu beralih berjongkok di hadapan sosok kembaran dirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hyuuga Boruto terbelalak tak percaya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk hangat sosok kuat pria di pelukannya itu.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak membencinya," bisik Naruto dengan tulus.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang jika Touchan adalah Naruto-jisan. He he," lirih Boruto.

"Eh?"

"Gomen, Jisan. Aku tahu jika ini perbuatan salah, tapi, bisakah Naruto-jisan membantuku berpura-pura menjadi Touchan? Hanya saat kita berdua. Bisakah?"

"Eh?" Naruto terbelalak tak percaya dengan permintaan yang baru saja Boruto katakan. Dengan setengah hati melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah menggemaskan Namikaze kecil itu. Melihat sinar matanya yang memancarkan kesungguhan membuat hati Naruto melemah. Pria tan itu mengangguk dengan keras. "Hm, hanya saat kita berdua."

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu mengulas senyum bahagia dengan lebar.

"Ah, Jisan, tolong jangan beritahukan ini pada Kaachan. Aku mohon."

"Kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, ya kan?" tebak Naruto.

"Hai," angguk Boruto.

"Hah, apa boleh buat. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya, kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Touchan."

Walaupun agak mengejutkan mendengar anaknya sendiri memanggilnya 'Touchan', namun, Naruto tak dapat memungkiri betapa hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Sepertinya ia merasa dadanya akan meledak oleh kebahagiaan.

"Yosh, ayo kita pulang. Touchan yakin, okaasanmu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah." Naruto menggandeng tangan kecil Boruto dan berjalan meninggalkan taman.

.

Langit semakin menggelap. Warna jingga yang terang kini telah berubah menjadi jingga gelap dengan beberapa goresan warna keunguan yang indah senada dengan warna rambut seorang wanita yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan terengah-engah.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit wanita itu mengelilingi perumahan tempatnya tinggal guna mencari seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak juga kunjung pulang. Anaknya―Hyuuga Boruto tidak pernah pulang dari bermain hingga selarut ini. Apalagi bocah kecil itu keluar rumah sejak pagi tadi. Hati Hinata merasa gelisah tak nyaman. Ia merasa begitu khawatir. Tentunya ia tidak berharap sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putranya itu. Namun, berapa kalipun ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran jelek itu, semuanya hanya akan kembali ke dalam pikirannya, lagi dan lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Surai panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai terlihat agak berantakan karena tiupan angin sore. Namun, sepertinya wanita cantik itu tidak memikirkan penampilannya saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Boruto keluar untuk bermain selarut ini, bahkan anak itu melewatkan waktu makan siangnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil itu hingga belum pulang hingga selarut ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak perlu mencarinya karena ia yakin anaknya itu akan kembali. Tapi naluri keibuannya tidak membiarkannya berdiam diri di rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukan putranya itu saat ini. Hinata tak habis pikir.

Kaki jenjang Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Ia telah mencoba mencari Boruto di beberapa taman terdekat dengan perumahan. Maka dari itu, ia berniat menuju ke salah satu taman yang ia ketahui. Namun, belum sampai wanita cantik itu sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengusiknya. Ia lega, tapi juga tidak lega di saat yang sama.

Boruto berjalan dengan riang sembari bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria yang tentu saja sangat familiar baginya. Wanita Hyuuga itu sangat lega melihat Boruto nampak baik-baik saja dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun, Hinata harus merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam melihat dengan siapa anaknya itu berbincang. Seseorang yang paling ingin ia hindari. Namikaze Naruto. Tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berjalan, Hinata berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri dua pasangan dengan wajah yang mirip itu.

Seperti apa yang Hinata perkirakan, wajah tampan dihadapannya itu terlihat begitu terkejut akan kemunculannya.

"Hinata?"

"Boruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan hingga belum pulang sampai selarut ini? Kaasan sangat khawatir," cetus Hinata seketika bertemu dengan Boruto. Wanita itu memeluk anaknya dengan sayang. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan sosok tinggi yang berdiri di samping anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Gomen, Kaachan. Tadi aku bermain dengan Naruto-jisan sampai lupa waktu. He he," jawab Boruto jujur.

Hinata menatap sepasang mata sapphire milik putranya dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap surai pirang Boruto. "Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Boruto. "Terima kasih telah menjaga anakku, Naruto-kun." Tanpa menatap wajah Naruto, Hinata membungkuk pamit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pria itu yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sakit yang menusuk di jantungnya setiap kali Hinata menghindarinya. Naruto tak dapat mencegah wanita Hyuuga itu untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia merasa tak memiliki hak apapun atas dirinya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pria dengan surai pirang pendek itu berjalan tepat di belakang Hinata dan Boruto. Mengikuti langkah kaki kecil mereka dalam keheningan. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Gadis polos yang kini telah menjadi sosok wanita dewasa yang kuat membesarkan sosok kecil dalam gandengan tangannya seorang diri. Sosok kecil yang awalnya tidak pernah disangka oleh Naruto akan hadir di kehidupannya. Betapa temannya itu sangat mencintai anak mereka.

Anak mereka?

Naruto berhenti untuk sesaat. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Apapun yang terjadi, kali ini ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya secara langsung dari wanita bermata amethyst di hadapannya. Sesuatu di hatinya berdebar dengan kencang.

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa suara di belakang Hinata dan Boruto hingga jarak rumah mereka cukup dekat sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir membiarkan Boruto berjalan sendiri ke rumah. Tepat di belokan terakhir menuju rumah mereka. Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Yang diluar dugaan Naruto, Hinata terlihat sangat kaget hanya dengan sentuhan tangan mereka.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu tak nyaman. Mata amethystnya terus menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto. Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan besar milik pria di hadapannya. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto tidak berniat untuk melakukannya. Ia cukup tahu jika ia melepaskan genggaman itu maka hilang pula kesempatannya hari ini. Dan pria itu tidak punya cukup kesabaran untuk menunggu hingga hari berikutnya.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Naruto. Mata biru lautnya menatap dengan intens mata keunguan di depannya. "Boruto, bisakah kau pulang sendiri mulai dari sini?" tanyanya pada Boruto tanpa mengindahkan pandangan tak setuju dari wanita di genggamannya saat ini.

"Un, tentu saja. Kalian akan pulang bersama?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah," kata Boruto lantas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengajak Hinata berbicara sesuatu yang penting di tengah jalan. Meski, harus Naruto akui, saat ini jalanan sangat sepi dan langit mulai menggelap. Beberapa lampu jalan pun telah dinyalakan. Pria tampan itu tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata menuntun wanita itu ke sebuah lorong kecil di antara dua buah rumah. Lorong yang Naruto sendiri tak ketahui berfungsi untuk apa karena ukurannya yang sempit dan gelap. Sepertinya lorong itu dibuat bukan untuk suatu hal yang khusus. Tapi setidaknya Naruto bersyukur dengan adanya lorong itu. Ia tidak punya waktu yang cukup banyak untuk membawa Hinata berbicara di tempat seperti kafe dan semacamnya. Naruto yakin wanita itu akan terus memintanya untuk melepaskannya. Dan ia tidak begitu cukup kuat untuk tahan terhadap nada memohon Hinata.

Naruto menarik Hinata memasuki lorong sempit itu. Sialnya, lorong itu terlalu sempit bagi mereka berdua untuk menjaga jarak dengan sepantasnya. Naruto tidak terpikir suatu hal yang mesum atau apapun sebelumnya. Ini semua hanya semata kebetulan. Dan pria berkulit tan itu merutuk dalam hatinya karena ia dapat mendengar desah nafas Hinata di lehernya. Dan sialnya lagi tubuhnya bereaksi secara abnormal baginya.

"K-Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Naruto. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan menyadari genggaman tangan Naruto yang entah mengapa terasa mengencang. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Namun, ia tetap menjaga Hinata dalam penjagaannya. Kedua tangan pria itu menutup jalan Hinata dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di dinding belakang wanita itu. Memerangkapnya saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hinata melihat celah untuk kabur. Naruto benar-benar merasa tak enak dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Hinata saat ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengajakmu bicara dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, kau selalu menghindariku, jadi aku tidak terpikir cara lain untuk bisa membuatmu berbicara denganku," kata Naruto dengan nada lembutnya. Matanya yang indah meredup menyiratkan betapa menyesalnya pria itu.

"A-Aku tidak menghindarimu. J-Jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi sekarang?"

Naruto mendecih.

Wajah Hinata memerah menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Naruto dari wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau bilang tidak menghindariku. Tapi sekarang kau meminta untuk pergi. Bukankah itu sama saja," protes Naruto.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang berdegup begitu kencang. Tubuhnya tidak berjalan sesuai kemauan Hinata. Ia tahu jika ia tidak boleh merasakan hal semacam ini. Sudah lama semenjak Boruto lahir, Hinata mencoba menghentikan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi, kenyataannya, semuanya masih jadi sebuah kesia-siaan. Sampai saat Naruto berkunjung ke kediamannya, Hinata mampu menahan seluruh perasaannya pada pria itu. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi, saat ini dengan jarak yang seminim ini, bahkan Hinata mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya, dan penjagaan Naruto padanya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti kemauan pria itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"A-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Hinata," sanggah Naruto.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto-kun. Jika tidak ada yang―"

"Boruto adalah anakku, benar?"

Hinata tentu tahu apa yang sangat ingin diketahui oleh pria di depannya saat ini. Naruto selalu berusaha menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Dan ia akan selalu menghindari pertanyaan tersebut. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Berusaha menutupi rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

"Jawab aku, Hinata!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Hinata berjengit kaget. "Aku mohon."

Hinata membisu. Mulut wanita itu terkunci dengan rapat. Matanya mulai terasa perih dan pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata.

"Benarkan? Tolong jawablah aku, Hinata. Seberat itukah kau mengakuinya sebagai anakku?" Naruto benar-benar putus asa. Kedua tangannya menggoncang pelan tubuh ramping Hinata. Merasakan tubuh wanita itu yang bergetar digenggamannya membuat Naruto begitu tersiksa.

"Kumohon, jawablah pertanyaanku. Aku mohon. Aku benar-benar memohon padamu Hinata. Kau membuatku sangat tersiksa dengan membiarkanku terus berpikir Boruto adalah anakku," pinta Naruto.

Hinata terguncang. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Naruto-kun. Jangan berpikir hal yang bodoh seperti itu."

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya. Tangannya yang menggenggam pundak Hinata melemas. Kata-kata kasar tidak pernah Naruto harapkan keluar dari bibir Hyuuga Hinata. Pria Namikaze itu menatap Hinata dengan serius. Memenuhi tatapannya hanya pada satu focus dan itu adalah wanita yang saat ini ada di hadapannya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Jadi Boruto bukan anakku. Iya atau tidak?" Suara Naruto terdengar begitu tegas dan final. Ia hanya ingin suatu kepastian.

"Iya."

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak―"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Hinata."

Hinata menatap mata Naruto yang selalu ia kagumi. Tatapan serius yang diberikan Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu seperti apa pria di hadapannya saat ini. Dan Hinata tak akan mampu menyembunyikan apapun ketika seorang Namikaze Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan nyalang. Mata sapphirenya seakan membara dan mengancam. Hinata menunduk menghindari mata indah milik pujaan hatinya itu.

"Dia anakku," ujar Hinata. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya menutupi semuanya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih lama lagi berada di sisi Naruto.

"Jadi, dia anak kita?" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'kita'.

"Bagaimana bisa kau―"

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Entah apa yang merasuki pria pemilik posisi tertinggi di perusahaan Namikaze itu saat ini. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan ia berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Hinata. "Karena kau hanya melakukannya denganku."

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto memiliki kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi seperti saat ini. Namun, wanita itu tidak mampu menyanggah kalimat yang diutarakan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah marah. "Benar, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu. Dan Boruto-kun adalah anak kita. Semua pemikiranmu itu benar. Apa sekarang kau puas, ha?" teriaknya. Air mata menetes dengan deras mengaliri pipi putih Hinata. Bahkan di antara gelapnya malam, mata indah Hinata dan wajah wanita itu yang berderai air mata terlihat begitu bersinar bagi Naruto. Bukan jawaban Hinata yang membuatnya terkejut. Jujur, Naruto bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali jika Boruto adalah anaknya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah betapa besar dahaganya untuk mendekap sosok ramping di depannya saat ini. Naruto ingin memeluk Hinata dan mendekap tubuh wanita cantik itu dengan erat. Tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia sadari. Dalam detik berikutnya Hinata telah berada dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

Tubuh Hinata terasa sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Hanya keheningan jalan dan detak jantung yang memburu lah yang menyelimuti moment milik mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu debaran milik siapa yang terdengar oleh indra pendengar mereka. Cahaya bulan menelusup masuk menyinari wajah sempurna Hinata yang memerah dengan pekat.

"Arigatou," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Sekaligus mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata sepenuhnya. Wanita itu mendorong keras tubuh kekar milik Naruto yang menimbulkan gelak tawa dari pria bersurai pirang itu. Hinata menunduk dengan dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas. "Aku harus pulang. Kau membuat Boruto-kun menunggu terlalu lama, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata yang berjalan sangat cepat. Namun, dengan mudah ia menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghilangkan cengiran lebarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan hingga ia merasa dapat terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

"Saa, bagaimana jika aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto dengan bersemangat pada Hinata yang terus saja menatap ke jalanan depan dengan pipi meronanya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku sangat merindukan putraku itu," rengek Naruto.

Hinata mendecih dengan sebal, "Tidak."

"Kau pelit, Hinata," ejek Naruto yang seketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Hinata.

"Terserah," sahutnya.

"Ayolah, Hinataaa.. Aku ingin makan, bermain.. ah, aku juga ingin menemaninya tidur. Bagaimana wajah Boruto ketika tidur? Apakah ia selucu diriku?"

Hinata menghela nafas panajang. Kini wanita itu memperlambat langkah kakinya. "Dengar, Naruto-kun. Mungkin kau adalah ayah dari Boruto-kun. Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat semaumu seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah. Dan kau harus tahu batasannya. Jadi aku mohon mengertilah."

"Baiklah aku akan pulang setelah menemaninya tidur. Bagaimana?"

Hinata mendesah lagi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana membuat seorang Naruto mengerti apa yang ia maksud. "Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun. Sakura-san pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu di rumah. Kau bermain seharian dengan Boruto-kun. Jadi aku yakin ia pasti sangat cemas padamu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hanya makan malam. Bagaimana? Ah, atau aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu dan menyapa Sakura-chan lalu aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Terdengar bagus bukan?" runtut Naruto dengan semangat.

"Naruto-kun," tegur Hinata. Wanita itu menghentikan langkah kakinya sehingga ia dapat menatap dengan jelas wajah tampan Naruto yang diterangi cahaya bulan. "Aku mohon, jangan hiraukan Boruto-kun lagi mulai saat ini. Kau sudah tahu jika ia adalah anakmu. Jadi kurasa itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah memiliki keluargamu sendiri, Naruto-kun. Mulai saat ini, tolong lebih perhatikan keluargamu sendiri. Lebih perhatikanlah Sakura-san. Ia membutuhkanmu sebagai suaminya."

"Tapi, Boruto juga anakku. Dia juga adalah keluargaku, Hinata. Dia membutuhkanku sebagai ayahnya. Jadi aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya."

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Boruto-kun tumbuh dengan baik tanpa seorang ayah di sisinya. Aku mampu merawatnya sendiri."

"Tumbuh dengan baik, ha?" Naruto teringat perkataan putranya padanya sore tadi. Sesuatu yang menusuk perasaannya.

"Ya."

"Tidakkah kau tahu jika dia tidak memiliki― Lupakan." Mengingatnya saja membuat amarah Naruto meledak. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Sama halnya dengan Boruto, Naruto juga taidak ingin membuat Hinata sedih. Ia menyadari sudah sangat banyak ia membuat wanita itu menderita.

"Jadi, aku harap mejauhlah dari kami dan―"

"Kau.." Lagi dan lagi, Naruto selalu memotong kalimat Hinata. Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Apa kau membenciku, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau membenciku?" ulang Naruto. Tapi, sosok yang diajaknya bicara hanya bergeming. Tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dalam kekecewaan. Tidak ada satupun baik Hinata maupun Naruto yang membuka suaranya dalam perjalanan. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Naruto. Pria tampan itu berhenti. Namun, caranya berdiri tidak menunjukkan jika ia berniat untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya. Mata teduhnya terus memandang sosok wnaita yang berjalan di depannya. Hati kecilnya berharap wanita itu berhenti di tempatnya saat ini. Pikiran jika Hinata membencinya membuat Naruto gelisah tak terkira. Pandangannya terus menatap dengan cemas sosok gemulai itu. Rambut panjang Hinata tertiup angin yang membuatnya mengalun dengan mempesona. Punggung kecil yang dibalut oleh kaos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan membuat Naruto tersadar betapa rapuhnya seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dan ketika punggung kecil itu tiba-tiba digantikan oleh paras cantik wajah Hinata, Naruto menahan nafas.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Naruto-kun."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersentak oleh kenyataan yang terlalu baik baginya. Baik Boruto maupun Hinata, keduanya tidak membencinya. Akan tetapi, Naruto merasa terlalu bersalah jika mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu. Naruto tidak ingin mereka membencinya. Hanya saja ia merasa perbuatannya sudah terlalu kejam pada mereka.

"Aku berharap Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san segera memiliki seorang anak. Dan Naruto-kun dapat menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak kalian. Maka dari itu, lebih baik bagi Naruto-kun tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan putraku karena aku berharap Boruto-kun tidak terluka saat Naruto-kun akan lebih menyayangi anak itu dibandingkan dia."

Tubuh Naruto terasa membeku. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata membuatnya terdiam. Naruto bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Memiliki seorang anak dengan Sakura tentu menjadi pemikiran bagi Naruto. Namun, ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Hinata, Naruto membencinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan datang ke dalam pikiranku," bisiknya.

.

**-Tsuzuku- **

.

.

.

.

**#Author Words# **

Minnachi, Author kembali lagi. \^v^/

Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi Author tetap ingin mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya.

**#End of Author Words#**

.

Review, Onegai ^^V


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, no intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret after read this story. **

**All the story contents are purely from Haruta Rin.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya pagi ini ketika ia mendapati suaminya―Naruto, tengah menampilkan senyum tertahan di wajah tampannya. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Suasana hatinya selalu dalam taraf terbaik terutama di setiap pagi. Ia menerka apa yang mampu membuat Naruto seperti itu.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto setelah meletakkan pantatnya di kursi makan yang terbuat dari besi. Ikut bergabung dengan dirinya di meja makan. Pria itu tersenyum dengan lebar menatap sajian makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ohayou," balas Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia menempatkan dirinya di depan suaminya. Naruto tanpa ragu memasukkan potongan karage ke mulutnya dengan lahap. Sangat lahap hingga hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mengosongkan mangkuknya. Pria itu meminum segelas penuh air putih yang ada di tangannya kemudian beranjak berdiri. Meraih tas kerja dan jasnya yang tersampir rapi di punggung kursi.

"Naruto," panggil wanita bersurai pink yang menatap Naruto kecewa. Pria itu membalikkan badannya menatap wajah tanpa cela milik istrinya. "Ya?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," kata Sakura sembari berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya. Wanita itu merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Naruto sembari menunggu pria itu yang masih terlihat berpikir.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya berusaha mengingat kembali semua keperluannya pagi ini. Semuanya telah lengkap. Semua dokumen sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, kemeja linen putih dengan celana bahan yang melekat dengan pas di kakinya. Jasnya pun sudah ada di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang ia lupakan?

"Kau belum memberiku ini." Sakura menunjuk kening lebarnya dengan telunjuk jari lentiknya. Secara eksplisit mengingatkan apa yang pria tampan itu lupakan.

Naruto membuka mulutnya menyadari apa yang ia lupakan. Dengan cepat pria berkulit tan itu menempatkan bibirnya ke tempat yang di tunjuk istrinya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pria itu segera melepas kecupan selamat paginya.

"Hanya itu?" lirih Sakura.

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan kecewa. Seketika, Naruto menyadarinya. Dengan lembut pria itu menangkup wajah Sakura dalam kedua tangan besarnya. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik bibirnya telah menyatu dengan bibir ranum Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum lebar melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura. Istrinya terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. "Baiklah, aku berangkat. Ittekimasu."

.

.

Naruto membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan bersemangat. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat rumah yang ada di samping rumahnya. Tepat waktu. Bocah kecil yang ditunggunya membuka gerbang rumah itu ditemani dengan wanita bersurai indigo halus. Semenjak pengakuan Hinata tentang status putranya―Boruto, Naruto merasa semakin bebas menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah itu. Meskipun, pada awalnya Hinata memintanya untuk menjauh, namun Naruto terus membujuknya tanpa kenal ampun. Ia berencana mengganggu hidup wanita itu jika tak mendapatkan persetujuannya. Hingga akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata memperbolehkan Naruto untuk dekat dengan Boruto. Dengan satu syarat. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengatakan tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada bocah kecil itu. Walaupun terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto, akan tetapi ia tak memiliki pilihan apapun selain itu.

"Ohayou, Boruto," sapa Naruto dengan ceria. Mulut pria itu terbuka hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Melihat sosok pemilik suara lantang itu, Boruto mengulas senyum lebar. "Ohayou, Naruto-jisan," sapanya dengan penuh semangat. Bocah itu sedang menunggu bus sekolah yang akan membawanya ke sekolah TK yang terletak beberapa blok dari kompleks rumahnya. Naruto selalu bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk melihat pemandangan ketika anak kecil itu berangkat ke sekolahnya. Terutama ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik yang memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir anak lelaki itu tepat saat bus berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Boruto mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata sebelum menaiki bus.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Naruto-jisan," teriak Boruto dengan lambaian tangannya saat salah satu kakinya berada di bibir pintu, "Sampai bertemu setelah pulang sekolah," tambahnya.

"Yosh! Belajarlah dengan rajin, Boruto," ucapnya bersemangat. Ini adalah moment favorit Naruto karena ia merasa benar-benar menjadi ayah dari putranya tersebut. Menemani anaknya menunggu bus sekolah dan menyemangati putranya agar belajar dengan giat. Naruto tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Ohayou, Hinata," sapa Naruto saat wanita bersurai indigo di depannya hendak membalik badannya. Tanpa memandang diri Naruto, wanita itu membungkuk dengan cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum pahit. Meskipun, Hinata tidak melarang Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Boruto, hanya saja sikap dingin temannya itu tidak pernah berubah padanya. Naruto tentu tahu jika wanita itu masih berusaha membangun tembok di antara mereka. Selalu bersikap hati-hati ketika bersamanya. Menghindari segala jenis kesalahan yang mungkin ia perbuat. Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan beranjak masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Nara Shikamaru, sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Naruto terheran melihat rona bahagia di wajah Naruto ketika pria bersurai hitam itu membuka pintu. Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan senyum yang lebar. Pria itu tidak pernah kehilangan satu senyum pun sepanjang hari. Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Tidak. Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah bisa menghamili istrimu sendiri?" ejeknya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan menawan. Merasa agak terganggu dengan sindiran kawannya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, ttebayo."

"Cih, apa kau tidak lelah terus tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti itu." Shikamaru meletakkan beberapa dokumen ke atas meja Naruto yang membuat pria bersurai pirang itu menekuk bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, Shikamaru?"

"Hanya ada sebuah rapat yang harus kau hadiri siang nanti. Selepasnya, kau bebas," terang Shikamaru yang menyamankan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Naruto.

"Baguslah," desah Naruto lega.

"Kau tampak sangat bersemangat hari ini," cetus Shikamaru saat memperhatikan Naruto membuka dokumen-dokumen yang ia berikan.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, "Benarkah? Sepertinya begitu. Ha ha," tandasnya dengan riang. Tangan besarnya meraih ponsel pintarnya ketika benda kecil itu bergetar. Shikamaru memandang jauh ke balik gedung-gedung yang berada di luar kaca besar di balik tubuh Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon.

_Sakura ternyata_, pikir Shikamaru yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dalam diam.

"Bekerja, tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Naruto.

_Cih, dasar penggoda_, cercah Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Eh? Siang ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Pria itu memainkan pena yang ada di antara jari manis dan jari tengahnya. Memutarnya sembari sesekali mengetukkan pelan ke atas meja kerjanya. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki janji untuk makan siang dengan seseorang. Bagaimana jika besok?" lanjutnya kemudian mengangguk sesaat setelah mendapat respon dari sang penelepon.

"Aku tidak mengingat kau mempunyai janji penting untuk makan siang dengan seseorang, Naruto," sergah Shikamaru setelah pemilik sapphire di depannya memutuskan sambungan.

"Ah, itu hanya janji dengan seseorang. Lagipula, di jadwal setelah rapat aku bebas kan. Jadi, bukan suatu masalah."

Shikamaru terdiam menyetujui.

.

.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan kota menembus padatnya jalan oleh kendaraan lainnya. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah namun udaranya terasa sangat sejuk. Naruto sudah sangat lama menantikan saat seperti ini. Ia begitu tidak sabar untuk menemui seseorang. Bahkan saat rapat pria itu berkali-kali melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Dan ketika kegiatan yang super membosankan itu selesai, tanpa membuang waktu ia mengambil kunci dan membawa mobilnya keluar dari perusahaan miliknya.

Naruto membelokkan kemudinya di sebuah pertigaan tanpa memperlambat pedal gasnya. Dengan serius mengamati jalanan yang ia lalui. Memastikan jika ia tidak salah mengambil jalan. Sebuah bangunan yang terletak di ujung pertigaan lainnya menarik perhatian pria itu. Ia memperlambat laju mobil mewahnya dan menginjakkan remnya tepat di depan sebuah TK yang berukuran cukup luas. Sepertinya ia datang di waktu yang tepat. Beberapa anak kecil dengan seragam berwarna biru itu satu per satu keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Naruto membentuk senyum di mulutnya sesaat setelah melihat bocah kecil dengan surai pirang yang sama dengan dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil seumurannya dengan gembira. Naruto tersenyum lega menyadari betapa putranya itu mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dan sedikit demi sedikit menjalin sebuah pertemanan.

Boruto tersenyum lebar ketika mata birunya melihat sosok tinggi Naruto. Anak kecil itu terlihat ingin berlari ke arahnya sebelum seseorang memanggilnya. Wanita dengan rambut dikucir dua itu terasa tak asing bagi Naruto. Ia menyipitkan matanya guna mempertajam pandangannya. Sepertinya wanita itu baru saja menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Wajah manisnya nampak sangat terkejut ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Terutama ketika ia menyadari untuk siapa Naruto berdiri menunggu di samping mobilnya.

Boruto berlari menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada teman yang tadi ia ajak bicara. "Touchaan!" teriaknya.

Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan putranya. Ia tertawa lepas saat tubuh kecil Boruto menerjangnya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, jagoan?" tanyanya masih dengan memeluk bocah lima tahun itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali. He he."

Naruto tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Boruto yang menggemaskan. Pria itu berdiri ketika menyadari seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi benar Tenten ya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Wanita bersurai coklat gelap itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Masih dengan wajah tak percaya Tenten berbicara dengan kaku. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik. Jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Un, begitulah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menjemput Boruto," jawabnya sembari mengusap lembut rambut pirang bocah kecil di gandengannya.

Tenten merasa ia kehilangan suaranya. Ia jelas tak mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya. Selama ini yang ia tahu Naruto telah menikah dengan Sakura. Dan jelas ia sangat tahu Boruto bukanlah anak wanita bersurai merah jambu itu. Ia berkutat dalam pikirannya, mungkinkah ia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Sensei?"

Suara ringan Boruto menyentak kesadaran Tenten. Ia menatap murid kesayangannya itu dengan teduh. Mata biru bocah itu, surai pirangnya, dan dua garis halus di pipi gembulnya. Jelas, mereka sangat mirip.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto ketika mendapati Tenten yang terdiam menatapnya. Wanita itu tertawa dengan kikuk. "Y-Ya. Kau akan pulang dengan Naruto-jisan ya?"

Boruto mengangguk mantap. "Eh, bagaimana kau kenal dengan Naruto-jisan?" tanya Boruto terkesiap.

Tenten mengulas senyum miring dan menjawab, "Naruto-jisan adalah kouhai sensei saat SMA."

Boruto mengangguk mengerti.

Tenten menatap Naruto dalam. Tubuh tinggi pria itu berdiri dengan kokoh dan kuat di hadapannya. Lama tidak bertemu dengan kouhainya itu membuat Tenten tak menyadari betapa pria itu kini berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang sangat memukau.

"Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa bukan Hinata yang menjemput anaknya," ujar wanita itu.

Naruto tertawa pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang mengusap surai pirangnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Soal itu―"

.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata tercengang melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan menggandeng tangan kecil Boruto. Ia baru saja sampai untuk menjemput putranya itu. Ketika sosok pirang Namikaze Naruto tertangkap oleh netranya. Kehadirannya sontak membuat kedua orang yang saling berhadapan itu mengalihkan kepala mereka menghadap seorang wanita layaknya bidadari yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kaachaan!" teriak Boruto ketika melihat Hinata. Bocah itu memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat. Hinata memberikan senyuman lembut pada putranya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang masih tak mengerti dengan kehadiran Naruto di sekolah putranya. Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengetahui tentang sekolah anaknya?

Melihat tatapan dingin Hinata membuat lidah Naruto kelu, "A-Aku―"

"Aku mengajak Naruto-jisan makan es krim bersama hari ini," sahut Boruto ketika melihat tetangganya yang bingung mencari sebuah jawaban. Hinata nampak terkejut dan menatap anaknya lembut.

"Kau kan bisa mengajak Kaasan, Sayang," kata Hinata penuh pengertian. "Lagipula, udara terasa sangat dingin," tambahnya.

"Um, tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Naruto-jisan. Kaachan juga," tutur Boruto. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan memberinya tatapan memohon. Hati Hinata bergetar karena tak kuasa melihat wajah menggemaskan putranya. "Ayo kita pergi bersama, Kaachan?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia akan selalu kalah dengan putra kecilnya itu. "Baiklah," jawabnya pasrah.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis melihat kedekatan ibu dan anak itu. Ia mengajak Hinata dan Boruto masuk ke mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada Tenten.

.

.

Sakura merasa sangat bosan berada di Rumah Sakit hari ini. Tidak banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani sehingga kebanyakan waktunya hanya berkutat dengan laporan-laporan medis. Ia merasa sedikit jenuh sehingga wanita bermata emerald itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar saat istirahat makan siang sekadar untuk menikmati udara musim gugur yang menyejukkan dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Itu yang ia harapkan. Tapi, suaminya itu sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain sehingga ia tak mungkin memaksakan egonya. Jujur saja, sesuatu mengusik perasaan wanita musim semi itu. Ia menduga-duga siapa orang yang memiliki janji dengan pria tercintanya itu. Naruto tak pernah melewatkan waktu makan siangnya bersama Sakura terutama ketika wanita Haruno itu mendapatkan shift kerja pagi. Sekalipun ia memiliki janji dengan orang penting, Naruto selalu menghindari waktu yang bisa menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan istrinya itu.

Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika saat ini ia berjalan dengan Naruto sembari bergandengan tangan untuk mencari kehangatan dari tautan tangan mereka. Sakura merasa agak cemburu ketika melihat beberapa pasangan muda saling menggenggam tangan dan tertawa bersama. Mengenyahkan keinginannya yang menggebu-gebu, Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya ke toko-toko yang berdiri berjajar di pusat kota ini. Sakura tidak berniat untuk pergi terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja karena waktu istirahatnya tidak terlalu panjang. Beruntung tempat kerjanya terletak di pusat kota yang tak jauh dari tempat perbelanjaan. Tidak buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mencuci mata.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya di depan sebuah toko saat ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik di etalase toko tersebut. Sebuah gaun tanpa lengan dengan bagian dada yang tidak terlalu rendah. _Mini dress_ berwarna putih dengan beberapa corak hijau yang senada dengan warna matanya di bagian bawahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat cantik dengan gaun itu dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto melihat dirinya dalam balutan kain itu. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Sakura terasa memanas.

Sakura berjalan dengan _paper bag_ di tangannya. Ia menggenggam erat tali tas itu, berharap ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan benda yang ada di dalamnya pada Naruto. Saat sebuah kencan, mungkin.

Sakura terus mengulas senyum memikirkannya hingga ia menyadari perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah tempat makan yang tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa toko, Sakura teringat dengan kafe yang senpainya rekomendasikan ketika pertama kali ia masuk kerja. Tempat itu ternyata cukup dekat dari tempatnya berjalan saat ini. Dengan langkah teratur wanita itu melangkah ke kafe dengan sebuah kaca lebar yang menampakkan suasana di dalam kafe yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Sakura menjelajahi bagian dalam kafe dari luar kaca sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun, suatu pemandangan mengusiknya. Ia berharap matanya salah. Tapi, matanya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Di salah satu sudut kafe, sangat jelas Sakura melihat sosok Naruto yang duduk dengan seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil. Sakura tak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Naruto menolak untuk makan siang dengannya hanya untuk duduk bersama Hinata dan Boruto di sini?

Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Dengan Naruto sebagai ayah, Hinata sebagai ibu, dan Boruto sebagai anak mereka. Tidak akan ada yang menduga jika mereka hanyalah sebatas tetangga dan bukan sebuah keluarga. Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia. Hati Sakura terasa begitu sakit seperti dicubit dengan sangat keras. Pandangannya terasa buram oleh air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura berharap ia yang saat ini duduk di tempat Hinata bersama Naruto dan anak mereka. Namun, kenyataan tidak semanis harapannya. Sakura tak sanggup melihat mereka lebih lama. Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mengusap matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram erat _paper bag_nya. Membiarkan tas itu terayun dengan keras seirama dengan ayunan tangan wanita itu. Wanita cantik itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mendadak Sakura merasakan jika tangannya menghantam sesuatu sehingga terdengar bunyi benda berjatuhan. Ia melihat _paper bag_nya yang tergeletak di jalan bersama dua _paper bag _lainnya. Seseorang mendecih dengan kesal. Sakura berlutut untuk mengambil _paper bag _miliknya tepat ketika seorang lelaki dengan surai merah menatapnya tajam dengan mata kecokelatan miliknya.

"Jaga matamu ketika berjalan, nona," tukasnya tajam.

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Pria itu sangat kasar dan berlidah tajam. Sangat tidak sopan. Ia hendak melayangkan protes sebelum dengan kasar pria itu mengambil dua _paper bag _dan kembali meletakkan ponsel di telinganya. Pria itu memandanganya tajam sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membeku di tempatnya. Dengan acuh ia kembali berbicara dengan kasual pada orang di seberang teleponnya.

"Gomen, Hyuuga―"

.

.

Suasana kafe yang terletak di pusat kota itu sangat hangat dengan nuansa kasual yang menenangkan. Naruto sengaja memilih tempat ini karena ia tahu jika kafe ini menyediakan es krim terbaik di banding tempat lain. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sudut kafe yang terasa nyaman. Setelah memesan beberapa menu, Naruto terus bercanda dengan Boruto.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana kegiatanmu di sekolah hari ini, Boruto?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua lengan saling melipat di atas meja. "Dari yang kulihat kau cukup dekat dengan temanmu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata pria itu.

"Un, temanku terjatuh saat berusaha menangkap kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon. Aku menolongnya dan memberitahu sensei. Setelah itu, ia mengajakku bermain bersama," cerita Boruto menggebu-gebu.

"Hm, baguslah. Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Un, aku akan berusaha."

Menurut Hinata, percakapan Naruto dan Boruto terasa sangat biasa. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui dan hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Wanita itu tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Boruto tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mereka selalu terbuka dalam segala hal. Kecuali, jika hal itu membuat Hinata bersedih. Putra kecilnya itu pernah mengatakan jika ia tidak akan membuatnya kecewa.

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah semua pesanan itu lengkap, pelayan itu mengundurkan diri. Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut pada pelayan wanita yang terlihat masih muda itu. Ia menatap Boruto yang dengan lahap memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim cokelat ke mulut kecilnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tertawa melihat bibir bocah itu yang belepotan oleh es krim. Sebenarnya jika dipikir lagi memakan es krim seperti ini akan lebih cocok saat musim panas. Namun, keinginan anak kecil selalu tak terduga. Dan Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun waktu kebersamaannya dengan Boruto.

.

Hinata menatap sayu pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh ia merasa ingin tertawa miris mengingat bagaimana kedekatan ayah dan anak itu saat ini. Hinata selalu merasa bersalah mengingat bagaimana ia memisahkan Naruto dan Boruto. Memang dulu Hinatalah yang mengharapkan memiliki sebuah kenangan dari pria berkulit tan itu sebelum ia benar-benar harus melupakan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam selam bertahun-tahun. Namun, memiliki benih pria itu dalam rahimnya tentu bukan kenangan yang Hinata sangka akan ia dapatkan. Ia tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia hamil saat itu. Mengingat bagaimana Naruto benar-benar menjadi orang yang selamanya tak akan pernah bisa ia miliki.

Hinata tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya pada Naruto, karena ia tidak ingin merusak suasana bahagia di pernikahan pria itu dengan Sakura. Ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin agar tidak menganggu hubungan pasangan suami istri tersebut. Tapi, Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya setelah lima tahun ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari pria Namikaze itu. Menyiksa Hinata dengan kekeraskepalaannya mengenai status putranya―Boruto. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat melihat betapa nyamannya Boruto berada di dekat Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka ikatan darah dua orang bersurai pirang itu sangatlah kuat.

"Hinata?"

Sebuah sentuhan di tangannya membuat Hinata terlonjak. Dengan cepat wanita itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman lembut tangan Naruto.

"Ponselmu berbunyi," kata Naruto setelah dengan panik Hinata menatap dirinya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu dengan cepat mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel pintar miliknya, ia menyentuh layarnya dan meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Gaara-kun?"

Satu nama itu membuat telinga Naruto siaga. Ia tak menyangka jika orang itu yang menelepon Hinata. Dalam diam, ia mendengarkan percakapan gadis itu. Rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah lugu Hinata. Naruto terdiam. Hatinya mencelos melihat bagaimana berbedanya ekspresi wanita itu ketika bersamanya.

"Aku sedang berada di sebuah kafe di pusat kota bersama Boruto―" katanya memandang keluar kafe. "Eh? Tidak perlu, Gaara-kun," tolaknya.

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Naruto menatap tajam wajah merona Hinata. Menerka-nerka apa yang Gaara katakan di balik telepon itu.

"Benarkah? Un, baiklah. Aku mengerti," sahut Hinata dengan menggebu-gebu sebelum menutup teleponnya. Wanita itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian menatap Boruto dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Cepat habiskan es krimmu, Boruto-kun. Ada sebuah kejutan untukmu," ujarnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kejutan? Benarkah? Apa itu?" sergah Boruto dengan penasaran. Mata kecilnya ikut berbinar seperti wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Itu.. rahasia. Kita harus segera pulang. Jadi, segera habiskan es krimmu."

Boruto mengangguk bersemangat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya dengan lembut, "Tidak perlu, Naruto-kun. Sebentar lagi Gaara-kun akan datang kemari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto ingin tahu apa yang wanita itu katakan sebagai 'kejutan'. Dan mengapa harus Gaara ketika ia berada tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Ia bisa memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah, dibandingkan Gaara yang saat ini entah berada di mana. Naruto tidak menyukai gagasan ketika Hinata berdua dengan Gaara. Tentu saja, kali ini ada Boruto di antara mereka. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak menyukainya.

"Itu, Gaara-jisan!" tunjuk Boruto ke balik tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seorang pria bersurai merah tengah membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Pria itu melihat sekelilingnya sebelum menetapkan matanya pada meja Naruto. Dengan tegap, Gaara berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto menggeram tertahan menyadari betapa temannya itu ternyata memiliki pesona luar biasa sebagai seorang pria. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap dengan sorot mata dingin yang mampu membekukan setiap hati wanita yang melihatnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang melihat Gaara dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Naruto menekan kuat kepalan tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di samping kursi kosong Naruto. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan mematikan pria di sampingnya.

Hinata melirik Boruto yang tengah memasukkan sendokan terakhir es krimnya. "Hai. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya.

Naruto terkejut ketika dengan cepat wanita itu akan meninggalkannya, "Tunggu, apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" Pertanyaan retoris Naruto disambut dengan anggukan mantap Hinata.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Naruto-kun," ucap wanita itu tulus.

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami, Naruto-jisan?" Penawaran Boruto seketika membuat dunia Naruto bersinar. Namun, semuanya terusik ketika ponselnya berdering. Naruto mendecih kesal melihat nama Shikamaru di layarnya.

"Sialan," rutuknya.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa ikut bersama kita," tandas Gaara yang seketika mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Naruto.

Boruto terlihat kecewa dengan perkataan Gaara. Tapi anak itu tetap menampakkan cengiran lebarnya dan mengangguk, "Souka."

"Kami pergi, Naruto," pamit Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. Naruto menatap tajam pria bermanik azure itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam di kursinya dan menerima telepon dari pria bersurai seperti nanas―Shikamaru.

.

.

Hinata dengan tidak sabar membuka pintu rumahnya. Gaara memberitahunya jika ia sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Wanita itu agak kesal karena orang itu tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya terlebih dahulu. Jika seperti ini, tentu ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk orang itu.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga karena ia yakin pria itu pasti menunggunya di sana. Boruto mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang mengekor tanpa menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Mata amethyst Hinata berbinar bahagia melihat sosok tampan bersurai panjang yang duduk di sofa bersama seorang lelaki tampan lainnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan senyum lebarnya. Boruto yang melihat sosok itu tak kalah bersemangat dari okaasannya. Langkah kakinya berlari ke dalam pangkuan pria itu.

"Neji-jisaaan!"

**.**

**-Tsuzuku- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, Onegai ^^V **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, no intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret after read this story. **

**All the story contents are purely from Haruta Rin.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

"Neji-jisaaan!"

Hyuuga Boruto berteriak kencang sambil berlari menerjang sosok pria yang duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa. Pria itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati keponakannya yang berlari padanya. Ia angkat tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya. Boruto tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk dirinya erat. Neji tak kuasa menahan tawa gelinya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan bocah kecil itu. Keharusannya mengurus anak cabang di Amerika membuatnya harus meninggalkan putra adiknya itu selama beberapa minggu

"Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku juga, bocah?" tanya suara husky di samping Neji. Pria bersurai merah itu duduk dengan santai dengan salah kaki yang menopang kaki lainnya. Salah satu tangannya terbentang di bahu sofa. Senyum miring yang terbentuk di bibirnya menambah pesona pria itu.

"Sasori-jisaaan!" teriak Boruto yang melompat turun dari pangkuan Neji dan beralih naik ke pangkuan pria Akasuna itu. Sasori terkekeh geli mendengar suara nyaring Boruto.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja ke paman mesum ini?" Neji menatap tak percaya pada Boruto yang hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia merasa kalah telak dibanding temannya sendiri.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan menjadi favorit anak kecil," ejek Sasori dengan seringai bangga yang terukir jelas di bibirnya. Sasori menatap wajah berbinar dengan dua garis halus di pangkuannya. Dengan gemas mengacak-acak surai pirang bocah itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Boruto? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sasori yang mendapat decihan mengejek dari Neji. Pria bersurai merah itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada pria Hyuuga itu.

"Percaya diri sekali," cetus Neji.

Tidak mengindahkan sindiran dari temannya itu, Sasori kembali mengalihkan mata hazelnya kepada Boruto. Menatap bocah itu dengan lembut dan memohon. "Katakan kau merindukanku," pintanya.

Entah seberapa pentingnya ungkapan rindu dari seorang Boruto bagi Sasori dan Neji hingga dua pria dingin itu merajuk seperti anak kecil. Gaara yang sedari tadi telah menyamankan dirinya di sofa hanya menatap kejadian di depannya dalam diam. Tidak berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dua orang konyol itu lakukan.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukan Sasori-jisan dattebasa!" seru Boruto dengan riang. Seketika Sasori menarik Boruto ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa dengan senyum menang yang ia berikan secara percuma pada Neji.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Neji-jisan." Boruto tersenyum lebar pada Neji setelah lepas dari pelukan Sasori. Kali ini senyum menang terukir di bibir pria Hyuuga itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, kalian berdua." Gaara menyesap minuman yang baru saja Hinata letakkan di atas meja. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya. Menatap geli tingkah Neji dan Sasori yang selalu saja berebut atensi anaknya itu.

Sasori mendecih mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang berdeham sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Ah, Bagaimana kabarmu dan Boruto selama aku pergi, Hinata?" tanya Neji. Sikap manja yang ia tunjukkan saat beradu dengan Sasori kembali berubah menjadi serius. Ia mengangguk pelan ketika bibir Hinata melengkung membentuk senyum manisnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Niisan. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kami hingga kembali lebih cepat dari seharusnya," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Urusan di Amerika sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi di sana."

"Ya, selesai dengan sangat cepat. Memaksaku memeriksa seluruh dokumen semalaman hingga aku tidak dapat menikmati masa mudaku. Lucu sekali Hyuuga." Sasori menurunkan Boruto dari pahanya. Membiarkan bocah itu mengambil biscuit yang ada di atas meja. "Dia menyekapku di dalam kantor dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas. Sedangkan, dirinya sibuk menantikan pesan darimu."

Hinata mengulas senyum penuh penyesalan pada Sasori yang terlihat sangat jelas tidak ragu menunjukkan protesnya. Ia menyadari betapa anikinya itu memang sangat protektif padanya. Terutama setelah ia diketahui mengandung sebuah janin. Neji bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah. Pria bersurai coklat itu terus saja mengekor kemana Hinata pergi. Beralasan jika kondisi Hinata sangat rawan untuk terjadi keguguran. Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Gaara, temani aku ke klub malam ini," ajak Sasori pada pria bermata azure di depannya. Ia dekap tangannya di depan dada dan memberikan tatapan serius pada Gaara. "Pria sialan ini tidak memberikanku waktu untuk bersenang-senang sedikitpun."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di punggung sofa. Wajah tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seperti biasanya. Hanya menatap dengan serius Boruto yang sedang asyik memasukkan biscuit kelimanya ke dalam mulut.

"Ada banyak wanita di sana. Kau akan bersenang-senang," desak Sasori masih tidak menyerah memaksa Gaara. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar seakan kata-katanya hanyalah obrolan biasa, namun bagi Hinata, perkataan Sasori mampu membuat pipinya merona. Tentu saja Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud bersenang-senang oleh Sasori. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang polos. Hinata mengetahui jika Sasori memang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi ketika pria Akasuna itu mengatakan itu pada seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang terlihat begitu serius, tentu saja membuatnya lebih malu dari biasanya.

"Hanya ada satu wanita yang kuinginkan."

Mata amethyst Hinata sedikit melebar, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Beruntung ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Harusnya Hinata tidak perlu seterkejut itu hanya untuk mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari bibir Gaara. Pria Sabaku itu sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, Hinata tidak pernah merasa siap dengan kalimat itu. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun, Hinata menyadari betapa lama Gaara menunggunya. Sedikit rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Membuat debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Terkejut dengan perasaannya sendiri sampai-sampai Hinata tidak menyadari keheningan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Kau memakan biscuit terlalu banyak, Boruto." Neji mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan tidak nyaman di ruang keluarganya. Menghela nafas lelah menyadari tidak ada yang berubah setelah kepergiannya. Jujur saja, Neji mengharapkan _progress_ yang bagus dari adiknya itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu.

"Biscuit ini enak sekali, Jisan. Kau mau?" Boruto mengulurkan sepotong kue berwarna cokelat pada Neji dengan wajah polosnya. Tidak menyadari jika suasana canggung sedang melingkupi mereka. Neji menyempatkan diri memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sasori sebelum menerima uluran biscuit dari tangan mungil keponakannya. Ia masukkan satu potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah beberapa kali dan menelannya. "Apa kau bermain dengan baik saat jisan tidak ada?"

"Un. Gaara-jisan sering datang ke rumah dan menemaniku bermain. He he."

"Benarkah? Apakah lebih menyenangkan bermain dengan Gaara-jisan atau denganku?" Neji tertawa geli melihat wajah serius Boruto saat memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Bibir mungilnya cemberut dengan jari tangan yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Dahinya yang berkerut menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia berpikir.

"Sebenarnya… Lebih asyik bermain dengan Naruto-jisan."

Bagaikan petir di siang hari. Bumi terasa baru saja rubuh saat satu nama keluar dari bibir kecil Boruto. Tidak hanya bagi Neji. Tapi bagi kedua pasang mata lain yang duduk bersamanya. Tidak menyadari betapa mengguncangnya ucapannya sendiri, Boruto terus berbicara tentang segala hal yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto, bermain, memakan es krim, jalan-jalan bersama.

Mendengar nada bahagia yang bocah itu rasakan, seketika membuat Neji menatap tajam Hinata. Wanita itu terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Meremas roknya dengan erat hingga menimbulkan kerutan di sana. Dapat Neji lihat jika tubuh sepupunya itu sedikit gemetar.

"Aku membelikan mainan untukmu, Boruto." Sasori menyadari suasana menjadi agak tegang di sekelilinginya. Memperhatikan berbagai ekpresi yang terlukis di ketiga wajah di hadapannya membuatnya memahami sesuatu, meski tdak terlalu mengerti masalahnya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian Boruto, mengulurkan sebuah _paper bag_ besar, berharap bocah kecil itu tidak menyadari betapa tajamnya Neji menatap marah pada ibunya. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasori ketika Boruto membuka _paper bag_nya. Bocah itu terlihat sangat senang melihat beberapa potongan mainan yang terbungkus rapi di kotak bergambar sebuah kereta. Mata biru lautnya berbinar-binar. Cengiran lebar nampak di bibir mungilnya.

"Ini keren sekaliii!" gumamnya begitu saja. Ia angkat kotak di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan bangga dan penuh rasa kagum. "Arigatou, Sasori-jisan. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Mau bermain denganku?" tawar Sasori yang seketika mendapatkan anggukan bersemangat dari Boruto. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Boruto untuk menarik Sasori dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret pria tampan itu ke kamarnya..

.

.

Hinata tidak mengerti bagaimana nama Naruto dapat keluar dari bibir mungil putranya. Hinata tidak pernah mengharapkan Neji mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Bukan berarti Hinata ingin membohongi anikinya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia mencari waktu yang tepat. Ia berniat memberitahukannya sendiri pada Neji, namun sepertinya itu tidak perlu lagi. Terimakasih pada putra kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang menunggu suara Neji memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin saat ia genggam. Dengan gelisah Hinata menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang hal ini?" tanya Neji setelah memastikan Boruto dan Sasori menjauh.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya gugup mendengar nada dingin di suara Neji. Tangannya gemetar pelan. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, Hinata tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ia bahkan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi pada jawabannya. Berbagai peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Naruto mengeksploitasi pikirannya sehingga membuatnya membisu.

"Naruto dan Sakura baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumahmu beberapa minggu yang lalu," jelas Gaara pada Neji. Pria itu menyadari Hinata yang tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Melihat betapa gelisahnya wanita yang ia sangat cintai membuat nalurinya bertindak sendiri untuk membantu wanita itu. Tangan besarnya dengan lembut menggenggam kepalan tangan Hinata di roknya. Membuat wanita cantik itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Hinata merasakan hatinya berdesir, mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke tubuhnya ketika menatap mata Gaara. Ada suatu kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Meskipun, hal itu jelas tidak tampak di wajah dingin pria itu.

Entah mengapa ia kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya untuk menjelaskan semua hal pada Neji. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahukan ini pada Niisan. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku memberitahumu di waktu yang tepat. Aku tidak bisa mengelak jika Niisan marah padaku. Tapi, aku pun juga sama terkejutnya ketika pertama kali melihat Naruto-kun lagi."

"Sepertinya semua orang seperti itu."

Hinata mendesah pelan mendengar bisikan tajam anikinya. "Ya," gumamnya muram.

"Aku percaya jika Naruto pindah kemari tanpa sepengetahuanmu, Hinata. Tapi apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga membiarkan Boruto begitu dekat dengan Naruto?!" Neji merasa frustasi. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk memenuhi dadanya. Pria itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku tidak percaya jika kau mengatakan tidak mengetahui kedekatan mereka, benar?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, apalagi menatap mata tajam milik Neji. Hinata menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membela diri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang yang telah menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja menjalin kedekatan dengan Boruto."

"Naruto-kun tidak menelantarkan anaknya," bela Hinata dengan cepat. Seketika mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari dua pria di depannya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Na-Naruto-kun m-memang tidak seperti itu. M-Maksudku.. N-Niisan tahu jika ini semua kemauanku."

"Sudahlah, Neji. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tetaplah ayah dari Boruto. Ikatan darah lebih kental dari air, tidak semudah itu untuk dihilangkan," tandas Gaara menengahi. Pria bersurai merah itu menatap Neji dingin. Seakan mengenyahkan kemurkaan pria Hyuuga itu.

"Payah," rutuk Neji. "Lantas bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Aku tidak berpikir kau akan kembali kepada Naruto. Benar begitu kan, Hinata?"

Hati Hinata terasa begitu perih mendengar ucapan Neji. Betapa tidak terjangkau perasaannya untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Menyadari itu membuat mata Hinata buram oleh air mata yang ditahannya. Kerongkongannya tercekat.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, Neji. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Gaara memperat genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Ia tatap wajah cantik Hinata di sampingnya dengan sorot luka yang mendalam. Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu cantik bahkan dengan matanya yang agak memerah menahan tangis. Membuat Gaara harus menahan seluruh hasratnya untuk menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh saat matanya dan mata Hinata saling bertemu.

Seketika gelenyar aneh terasa di hati Hinata.

"Kuharap kalian bisa memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kalian yang tidak jelas. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk segera menikah dengan Gaara, Hinata. Tapi, kau tidak hidup untuk dirimu sendiri sekarang. Ada Boruto yang memerlukan sosok ayah di hidupnya. Dan, kurasa kau menyadari jika beberapa orang memperlakukan anak tanpa orang tua lengkap dengan berbeda."

Hinata menunduk dalam membenarkan perkataan Neji dengan murung di pikirannya. Hinata adalah seorang ibu yang harus berpikir secara matang. Mengutamakan anaknya dibandingkan keegoisannya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat Gaara-kun menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi, sekarang kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi," ucap Hinata dalam. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat di atas pangkuannya. Wanita itu terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kata-kata Hinata terlalu ambigu di telinganya. Membuatnya berharap tinggi tapi juga sebaliknya. "Kau tidak―"

"Mmm.." Hinata menggeleng. Mata amethystnya menatap lembut mata Gaara yang mencari-cari di matanya. Seulas senyum lembut Hinata berikan pada pria yang selalu mencintainya itu. "Kita jalani dengan perlahan, ne?"

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlintas di pikiran Gaara saat itu juga. Ia hanya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk dengan erat seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita itu pergi. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Hinata memberikan sensasi menyenangkan di hati Gaara. Tanpa ia kehendaki senyum lebar terbentuk di bibir pria tampan itu. "Ya, tidak perlu terburu-buru," bisiknya penuh pengertian di telinga Hinata.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji bergegas kembali ke perusahaannya setelah membiarkan Hinata berdua dengan Gaara, meski langit sudah mulai senja―masalah perusahaan tidak pernah membiarkannya santai sebentar saja. Tapi, sepertinya pria bersurai merah itu terlalu gugup hanya untuk berduaan saja dengan adiknya. Sehingga, ia memilih duduk di mobil bersama Neji saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" tanya Neji tak percaya ketika Gaara memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku berdua saja dengan Hinata tanpa memikirkannya," jawab Gaara dengan datar.

"Kau tidak sedang membicarakan 'itu' kan, brengsek?"

"Hn," respon Gaara dengan seringai tipisnya.

Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan melihat betapa hal-hal yang tidak jelas justru tergambar dengan jelas di wajah Gaara. Membuat Neji muak dan ingin melemparkan sebuah tinjuan ke wajah tampan temannya itu.

"Dasar brengsek. Memang tidak ada pria yang pantas bersanding dengan adikku yang polos itu. Dan berhenti menyeringai seakan kau akan melumat Hinata malam ini juga."

"Itu ide yang bagus, Neji," sahut Gaara bersemangat.

"Jangan menggodaku untuk memukulmu, Gaara."

Neji bersungguh-sungguh. Pria itu menahan kesal saat mengemudikan mobilnya. Terutama mendengar tawa ringan keluar dari bibir Gaara.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh membenci Naruto, ya kan?" tukas Gaara saat Neji menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran Hyuuga Corp. Mata azurenya menatap dingin jejeran mobil yang tertata rapi di hadapannya.

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ya. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak," gumam Neji datar. "Aku tidak membenci Naruto."

"Kau tidak perlu membohonginya, kalau begitu. Hinata terlihat sangat terluka. Kau pasti menyadarinya."

Neji mengiyakan muram. "Aku hanya marah pada Naruto karena dia menjadi pria yang begitu naïf. Lagipula, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan hati Hinata. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tidak. Perasaannya pada Naruto masih belum berubah."

Neji menyeringai mengejek. "Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu," katanya.

Gaara mengulas senyum pahit menyadari betapa menyedihkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa mengungkapkan perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya saat ini. Mendapati Hinata mencintainya mungkin perlu memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Jauh lebih lama dari yang bisa Gaara bayangkan. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini wanita itu bersedia membuka hatinya. Biarkan waktu yang menggantikan posisi Naruto di hati Hinata.

"Arigatou," sindir Gaara dan keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar malam telah menyelimuti langit Jepang. Dengan lunglai Naruto menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil. Hatinya sangat tidak menentu semenjak Hinata dan Boruto meninggalkannya siang tadi. Ia baru saja menyadari betapa menjengkelkannya melihat wajah Gaara saat itu. Ia tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Menguras habis seluruh sisa tenaganya. Ia ingin segera merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk. Menutup matanya dan menenangkan pikirannya. Atau mungkin ia akan membiarkan air dingin menguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk merilekskan diri.

Pria bersurai pirang itu memasuki rumahnya tanpa suara. Ia nyalakan lampu untuk menerangi penglihatannya. Agak ganjil bagi Naruto menyadari rumahnya masih gelap di jam ini. Harusnya istrinya sudah pulang tiga jam yang lalu.

Sesuatu bergejolak di hati Naruto. Pria itu merasa resah ketika tidak ada suara yang menyambut panggilannya. Sakura tidak ada di ruang manapun, bahkan ponsel wanita itu pun tidak dapat ia hubungi. Naruto panik. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, ia langsung kembali ke dalam mobil. Berdiam diri di rumah menunggu istrinya pulang hanya akan menambah perasaan tidak tenang di hatinya.

Jalanan pusat kota sangat ramai. Lampu-lampu jalan menghiasai malam itu dengan sangat indah. Harusnya Naruto menyukainya, akan tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Naruto terus berusaha menghubungi ponsel milik Sakura, meskipun hasilnya tetap saja sama. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai muncul di benaknya. Wajah tampannya terlihat tegang ketika memerhatikan jejeran pertokoan di luar jendela mobilnya. Mata sapphirenya terlihat sangat lelah dan cemas. Tidak ada lagi hasrat untuk berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Saat ini hanya ada satu nama di pikirannya―Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman kota yang berada di tepi jalan tepatnya di samping sebuah taman hiburan terkenal di Konoha. Sejak pertama kali mereka pindah ke daerah ini, Sakura selalu mengajak Naruto untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Tapi, Naruto belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak istrinya kencan seperti itu. Ia tidak yakin benar apakah Sakura berada di taman itu. Naruto hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Benar saja.

Sakura terlihat duduk sendirian di atas sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bagian tengah taman. Wanita itu menatap langit di atasnya dalam diam. Hanya ada suara desingan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Naruto mendekati istrinya tanpa suara. Menatap wajah wanita itu yang begitu cantik diterangi sinar rembulan.

Naruto berdiri di belakang wanita itu, melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya di punggung kecil Sakura. Mata emerald wanita itu membulat terkejut menatapnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap wajahnya.

"Naruto. Kenapa kau bisa―"

"Ada di sini? Hmm.. aku mencarimu, tentu saja." Naruto menyamankan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura. Mata birunya menatap lembut sepasang mata zamrud di hadapannya. Naruto mengambil helaian rambut pink istrinya dan menyematkannya ke belakang salah satu telinga wanita itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Menatap sendu sebuah kolam taman di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini," jawabnya disertai senyum terpaksa.

"Benarkah? Yah, langit terlihat sangat indah malam ini."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Ia mengangguk menyetujui. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau menyatakan cintamu padaku?" tanyanya ringan.

"Mmm.. Tidak terlalu. Itu sudah sangat lama, kan."

"Ya. Kau menyatakan cintamu di saat yang sama seperti ini." Sakura mengulas senyum kecil. Matanya menatap penuh cinta sosok pria di sampingnya.

"Ah, benar. Ha ha. Maaf aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Kau juga pasti tidak mengingat kencan pertama kita," bisik Sakura.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke dalam mata Sakura. "Aku ingat," akunya.

Sekilas senyum terbentuk di bibir ranum Sakura. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan air mata karena terharu mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "Kita melihat bintang seperti saat ini dan kau menciumku. Yah, walaupun itu bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis. Matanya mulai terasa perih dan hatinya berdesir halus.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu," ungkap Sakura yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Walaupun, saat ini kau ada di sampingku, entah mengapa, kau terasa sangat jauh, Naruto."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan."

"Semenjak kita pindah ke tempat ini, aku merasa hubungan kita tidak terasa sama lagi. Aku merasa perasaanmu padaku mulai berubah. Tidak.. kupikir itu sudah lama. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengakuinya." Sakura tersenyum pahit. Sorot terluka tersirat di mata Sakura saat menatap Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Apa kau begitu malu untuk mengatakan secara langsung padaku untuk melakukan kencan kita lagi?"

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja bukan Naruto jika pria itu peka dengan perasaan seorang wanita. "Hmm.. mungkin begitu."

"Yosh, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Un."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

Naruto membiarkan guyuran air dingin membasahi seluruh permukaan tubuh kekarnya. Ia tengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan air shower membasahi wajah tampannya. Naruto memikirkan dengan seksama perkataan Sakura di taman beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menyeringai pahit mengingat betapa pandainya ia berpura-pura tidak memahami perkataan wanita itu. Naruto bukan lagi remaja yang tidak peka dengan perasaan orang terdekatnya. Terutama Sakura. Mengenal wanita itu bertahun-tahun tentu membuatnya sangat paham dengannya.

Ia tidak pernah menyadari jika sikapnya telah berubah pada Sakura. Harus Naruto akui jika ia mulai melupakan beberapa hal yang rutin ia lakukan dengan istrinya. Seperti ciuman selamat pagi untuk wanita itu. Naruto terlalu bersemangat setiap pagi berharap dapat melihat wajah putranya, mengantar Boruto pergi ke sekolahnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ia melupakan sosok wanita yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya. Betapa bodoh dirinya. Naruto menyebut dirinya peka saat semua yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Naruto menutup matanya. Seketika wajah Hinata terbayang di pikirannya. Naruto setengah tertawa setengah menggeram. _Sepertinya aku yang tidak peka dengan diriku senidri_, pikirnya.

.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto yang telah berbalut sebuah celana olahraga panjang dan kaos putih kasualnya. Surai pirangnya yang basah membuat pria itu terlihat begitu seksi. Sakura berdiri di depan ranjang menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Kedua tangannya ia genggam di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto mengamati tampilan istrinya yang masih saja mencoba menggodanya. Wanita itu mengenakan piyama dengan ketiga kancing kemeja lengan panjangnya ia biarkan terbuka, menampakkan kulit mulus dada wanita itu dan sesuatu yang menegang dibalik kain tipis itu. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengelus lembut surai pink wanita itu.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan keluar mencari udara segar, jadi tidurlah lebih dulu," kata Naruto dengan lembut. Pria itu mengulas senyum tipis melihat ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Sakura. Tapi, Naruto tetap keluar dari kamar setelahnya.

Udara malam yang sejuk menyambut pernafasan Naruto ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat langit sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang. Terlihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah Hinata. Tentu saja, Naruto tahu milik siapa mobil itu. Ia hendak melanjutkan langkah kakinya sebelum mendengar suara ceria Boruto. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berdiri menunggu suara nyaring yang terdengar semakin dekat.

Dua orang pria dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama keluar dari gerbang rumah Hinata. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke dalam gerbang. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata tertangkap penglihatan Naruto. Tidak lupa dengan seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya. Tubuhnya membeku. Mata biru lautnya membulat tak percaya. Saat itu juga bagaikan ada meriam yang baru saja menghantam dadanya.

Sesak.

Hinata berdiri dengan tenang ketika pria bersurai merah berjalan mendekatinya. Dalam gerakan cepat pria itu menempatkan bibirnya di pipi wanita itu. hanya sekilas, namun mampu membakar sesuatu di dalam diri Naruto.

"Naruto-jisan!" panggil Boruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aa, Boruto," balasnya.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum terpaksa. Dengan kikuk berjalan mendekat ke kerumunan orang itu. "Aku sedang mencari udara segar," kata Naruto saat mendapat tatapan bertanya di wajah cantik Hinata. Pipi wanita itu merona, entah karena dinginnya udara malam, atau rasa malu menyadari Naruto melihat Gaara menciumnya.

"Ohisashiburi, Naruto."

Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya ke balik bahu Hinata dimana seorang pria yang tidak asing baginya berdiri dengan wajah dingin menatapnya. "Neji, itu kau?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Mata amethyst yang menatapnya tajam membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. "Senang melihatmu di sini."

"Siapa dia?"

Naruto menatap pria bersurai merah terang yang berdiri di samping Gaara. Tatapan menyelidik pria itu berikan pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat sangat muda sepertinya tidak asing bagi pria Namikaze itu.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Akasuna Sasori, ya?"

"Ya. Dan kau―"

"Namikze Naruto. Putra dari Namikaze Minato," terang Gaara pada sepupunya. Seketika rona cerah tampak di wajah Sasori.

"Aa, jadi kau putra Minato-san ya. Tidak buruk," komentarnya. Sasori mengangkat keningnya yang berkerut. Melihat wajah Naruto mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Boruto yang menarik kaos pria itu.

Sasori tersenyum miring.

"Kami sedang mengantar Gaara-jisan dan Sasori-jisan pulang. Apa Naruto-jisan mau main ke rumahku?" Boruto menatap Naruto dengan mata sapphirenya yang berkilau penuh harap.

"Hmm.. Gomen Boruto." Naruto menggeleng. "Mungkin lain kali."

Boruto memasang wajah kecewa. Bibir kecilnya cemberut dengan mata besarnya yang berkedip menahan kantuk.

"Kau pasti sangat mengantuk, pergilah tidur setelah ini."

Boruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jisan," katanya menurut.

Naruto mengulas senyum hangat melihat Boruto yang kembali ke sisi ibunya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di tempat ini. Bukan karena ia membenci orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tetapi, lebih ke perasaan ganjil yang bersarang di hatinya. Menyadari tatapan yang sekilas Gaara berikan pada Hinata dan begitupula wanita itu yang membalas tatapan itu dengan hangat sangat membuat Naruto muak. Jantungnya serasa dicubit dengan pelan namun menyakitkan.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di samping tubuhnya. "Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Selamat malam, semuanya."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mejauh. Rasanya semua terasa hampa dan menyedihkan. Dari awal ia memang tidak memiliki tempat untuk dituju. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah menuruti keinginan kakinya. Kemanapun Naruto pergi, ia tidak masalah. Asalkan tidak di tempat dimana ia harus melihat Gaara begitu memuja Hinata.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Decak kagum keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah bukit kecil yang sering Naruto lihat saat ia keluar dari rumahnya. Naruto tidak tahu jika ternyata bukit itu menyajikan sebuah pemandangan yang memukau matanya. Lampu-lampu rumah di bawahnya, bahkan gedung perkotaan pun terlihat dijangkauannya. Ia melihat sebuah kursi batu yang terletak di dekat tepi pembatas. Naruto dudukkan dirinya di sana.

_Sangat nyaman_, pikirnya.

Dalam satu kali pandang Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat kesukaannya. Sesekali menyendiri adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Dan bukit ini menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk itu. Ia isa melihat ribuan bintang yang berkelip di atasnya. Sangat sunyi dan sepi. Hanya ada suara hewan malam yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan pantatnya di atas ranjang. Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kedua tangannya dengan lincah mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya yang sengaja ia buka. Sakura mencengkeram erat baju bagian dadanya. Hatinya terasa gundah dan kecewa. Ia takut pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto meski ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu.

Sakura mempunyai banyak perkiraan di benaknya mengenai perasaan suaminya. Tapi justru perasannya itulah yang membuat Sakura gelisah. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Sakura tidak ingin menyerah dan menyalahi hatinya sendiri. Dan ia bertindak bodoh dengan sengaja memprovokasi Naruto malam ini. Karena itu hanya menyakiti harga dirinya.

Sakura merasa kepalanya terasa berat karena terlalu memikirkan hal yang terus mengganggunya. Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan angin malam masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatian Sakura. Tepat di sebelah rumahnya―di depan rumah Hinata, ia menyadari keberadaan sosok Namikaze Naruto. Pria itu terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas bagi Sakura dan seorang anak kecil yang ia yakini sebagai Boruto menggenggam kaos pria itu. Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura terangkat.

Naruto terlihat begitu bahagia ketika berinteraksi dengan putra Hinata itu. Haruno Sakura bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak meyadari betapa miripnya kedua orang itu. Sudah dari awal semenjak pertama kali wanita berurai pink itu melihat bocah kecil itu. Mulanya, Sakura tidak ingin mengakuinya. Terus dan terus membantah kenyataan yang terlihat oleh matanya. Tapi, kenyataan itu terlalu sulit untuk ia ingkari. Walau tidak ada kepastian untuk itu. Walau Sakura tahu mengapa perasaan Naruo telah berubah padanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memulainya dari awal," bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Mata emeraldnya menatap tubuh Naruto dan beralih ke tubuh mungil sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata. "Maafkan aku karena mengambilnya darimu, Hinata."

.

**-Tsuzuku-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Author Words# **

Akhirnya Author update fict ini. Yeeii.. \^v^/

Minna, terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini sampai menagih updatenya di fict Author yang satunya. Arigatou gozaimasu XD

Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama Author buat, hanya saja koneksi internet tidak mendukung. Jadi, yaaah.. beginilah. He he

Segini aja cakap Author, see you next chapter…

**#End of Author Words#**

.

Review, Onegai ^^V


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Surrender To Forget You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, no intention for bashing any chara, etc**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruSaku, GaaHina**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't make you regret after read this story. **

**All the story contents are purely from Haruta Rin.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

Gaara kembali ke apartemennya dengan senyum tipis yang terus terukir di bibirnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak menggubris seseorang yang berbicara di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan sepupunya padanya. Gaara membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Apartemen pria Sabaku itu bisa dibilang sangat mewah jika dilihat dari luas tempat dan perabotan yang melengkapinya.

"Jatuh cinta memang menakutkan," gerutu Sasori setelah duduk di sofa lembut milik Gaara. Pria itu meletakkan _paper bag_nya di atas meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di punggung sofa. Ia biarkan kaki jenjangnya bertopang pada meja kayu di depannya dan menatap langit-langit apartemen Gaara dengan lelah.

"Siapa Namikaze Naruto sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori, menerka.

"Dia pewaris Namikaze Group, tentu saja. Harusnya kau sudah tahu hal penting seperti itu," cercah Gaara mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Pria bermata azure itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan kembali lagi dalam balutan kaos dan celana pendek. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai di dalam apartemennya. Menuju dapur, Gaara mengeluarkan dua buah gelas dari dalam almari. "Kopi?" tawarnya.

"Ya," sahut Sasori.

Gaara menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan air dalam ketel kemudian mengeluarkan kopi kualitas terbaiknya dari dalam almari dan menyiapkan alat pembuat kopi miliknya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, merasa bosan menunggu airnya masak.

"Orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Boruto," gumam Sasori masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Dia ayahnya." Gaara memainkan cangkirnya dengan bersandar santai pada kedua lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Pria berwajah dingin itu menatap hampa cangkir kosong di tangannya. Tidak menyadari jika kata-katanya berhasil membuat Sasori terlonjak dari posisinya.

"Kau bercanda?"

Gaara menatap Sasori dengan tajam kemudian memutar bola matanya malas setelah melihat wajah polos yang Sasori berikan padanya. "Hn," gumamnya tidak peduli.

"Apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto?"

Gaara begitu serius dengan kesempurnaan kopinya sehingga terlihat acuh dengan pertanyaan pria Akasuna itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum benar-benar membuka mulutnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasori mendecih kesal ketika menyadari sepupunya yang begitu dingin padanya. Seperti pria itu tidak bersikap hal yang sama saja.

Ia menerima kopi dari Gaara dan menikmati aroma yang terkuar dari cairan hitam tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Sasori menyesap kopinya. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya.

Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV. Sama halnya dengan Sasori, Gaara melipat salah satu kakinya dengan nyaman. Sebuah _paper bag_ yang tergeletak di atas meja membangkitkan rasa tertariknya. Rasa penasaran selalu menyelimuti pria Sabaku itu ketika melihat barang-barang yang Sasori akan berikan untuk wanita-wanitanya.

"Untuk wanita barumu?" tanya Gaara ringan. Dengan gerakan yang lincah, ia membuka _paper bag_ itu. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika melihat benda 'normal' di dalamnya.

"Seleramu berubah," kritisnya.

Sasori menatap Gaara heran. Namun, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tayangan berbayar di televisi.

"Warnanya tidak terlalu menantang. Bukan pilihan ysng buruk." Gaara ikut menyaksikan pertandingan baseball dengan seksama.

"Bicara apa kau ini, Gaara?"

"Gaunnya lebih baik daripada selembar kain yang biasa kau pilih," kata Gaara tidak tertarik menanggapi kebingungan Sasori. Ia tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Sesekali mengerutkan keningnya saat permainan tidak berjalan sesuai perkiraannya dan menggertakkan giginya ketika pertandingan mulai memanas.

"Kau juga akan menyukainya ketika Hinata memakai selembar kain itu," balas Sasori ringan.

Gaara terdiam. Tiba-tiba gambaran Hinata dalam balutan lingerie tipis terbayang di otaknya. Bagaimana bentuk sintal wanita itu terlihat begitu menantang dan menggiurkan. Lekuk tubuh Hinata yang memukau dengan payudaranya yang sempurna menonjol di balik kain tipi situ dan juga wajahnya yang polos dan malu-malu.

Gaara menggeram di antara sela giginya. Ia merasa tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Kau membayangkannya," tuduh Sasori.

Gaara tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun dari televisinya. Berpura-pura tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sasori yang sangat tepat sasaran.

"Urusai," desis Gaara, mengancam.

Sasori tersenyum miring.

Merasa perkataan Gaara tentang gaun cukup aneh bagi pria Akasuna itu. Dengan rasa penasaran Sasori meraih _paper bag_nya dan dengan sembarangan mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika melihat benda yang ia pajang dengan kasar di tangannya. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah.

"Brengsek, wanita itu.." desisnya.

Gaara menahan geli dan melirik sepupunya dengan penuh ketertarikan dari sudut matanya. "Sepertinya kali ini agak berat, hn?" cibirnya.

Sasori melayangkan pandangan mengancam pada Gaara. Menyuruh pria itu untuk diam dan berhenti menggodanya.

.

.

.

Namikaze Sakura tengah menikmati pembicaraannya di telepon, ketika melihat sebuah benda yang ia beli tadi siang. Ia berjalan untuk meraih sebuah tas yang tergeletak di atas meja riasnya. Ia teringat janji Naruto yang mengajaknya berkencan, sehingga dengan semangat ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia kenakan besok.

Gaun yang siang tadi Sakura beli dari butik di dekat tempat kerjanya membuat hati Sakura berdebar tidak sabar. Ia ingin sekali mencobanya dan memastikan jika pakaian itu sangat tepat ia kenakan saat kencan nanti.

"Apa ini?!" seru Sakura tidak percaya saat melihat sebuah lingerie tipis berwarna merah terang dengan seutas tali tipis yang menyangga kain halus itu. Kepalanya berkedut kesal menyadari barangnya telah tertukar.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan panik dari balik telepon.

"Sepertinya ada orang mesum yang menukar gaunku dengan benda bodoh ini," tukasnya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Ino mengalun ke telinga Sakura bagai angin lalu. Membuat gadis Yamanaka itu semakin penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa Ino. Aku tutup sambungannya. Jaa.."

Sakura menatap jijik secara menyeluruh benda tipis di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah kesal dan malu melihat benda yang terasa ringan di tangannya itu. Dalam hati ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada pria yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Ini pasti milik pria kasar waktu itu. Dasar mesum," rutuknya.

"Siapa yang mesum?"

Suara Naruto dari balik punggung Sakura menyentak wanita itu. Mata emeraldnya membulat lebar ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan panik ia meremas lingerie di tangannya dan berusaha memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya sebelum Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya dan merebut benda tersebut.

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura saat benda itu berpindah ke tangan suaminya.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan takjub. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya secara bergantian pada lingerie di tangannya dan wajah cantik istrinya yang merah padam.

"Berikan padaku!" salak Sakura sambil menarik kasar lingerie itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau bisa merusaknya," keluh Naruto mendapati sikap istrinya. Pria itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika mendapati Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan benda itu darinya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu memakainya," goda Naruto.

Sakura memelototkan matanya kesal. "Tidak lucu." Tangannya memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Naruto hentai!" gerutu Sakura.

.

.

.

Ruang makan Hinata terasa begitu sibuk karena pagi ini wanita itu berjalan mondar-mandir memindahkan piring-piring makanan dari dapur ke atas meja makan. Ini kali kedua Hinata terlambat bangun di pagi hari meski ia sudah memasang alarm sebelumnya. Ia teringat akan kewajibannya, sehingga ia bergegas membuat sarapan untuk anak dan anikinya dan membantu Boruto untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Surai indigonya hanya ia ikat kuda dengan asal. Wanita itu bahkan melompat dari atas ranjangnya hingga hampir terjatuh karena selimut pagi tadi ketika melihat jarum jamnya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat bangun pagi ini," sesalnya sambil menarik kursi dan meletakkan pantatnya di sana. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, Boruto-kun," perintahnya lembut pada bocah yang duduk di hadapannya.

Boruto mengangguk cepat dan dengan lahap memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Aku akan mengantar Boruto. Tenanglah, Hinata." Neji menghela nafas lelah memperhatikan adiknya yang terlalu terburu-buru mengunyah makanannya. "Pada akhirnya Boruto juga akan terlambat," katanya dengan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah jam yang ada di dinding ruang makan.

Tepat saat Hinata melihat benda itu. sebuah suara kendaraan terdengar berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia menatap mata anikinya dengan pandangan muram. "Sepertinya begitu," ujarnya lemah kemudian beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

.

Hinata membungkuk sekali setelah meminta maaf pada Tenten yang bertugas menjemput Boruto pagi ini. Sensei sekaligus teman baiknya itu mengulas senyum geli ketika melihat penampilan Hinata yang berantakan dan mengangguk mengerti. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendapatkan izin dari Tenten untuk mengantar sendiri Boruto ke sekolahnya. Wanita itu mengulas senyum manisnya dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia terkesiap. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dan memandang secara menyeluruh tepat ke tubuhnya. Hinata menunduk dalam dan menyadari jika ia hanya mengenakan kaos polos lengan panjang dan sebuah celana pendek yang menampilkan paha mulusnya.

Seketika wajah Hinata merona merah. Kaki kirinyanya dengan spontan bersembunyi di balik kaki kanannya. Kedua tangan wanita itu menggenggam erat di depan tubuhnya menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menerpanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," sapanya kemudian membungkuk dan berniat meninggalkan pria itu.

"Di mana Boruto?"

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bergabung dengan keluarganya di ruang makan. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tatap pria itu dingin. "Dia sudah berangkat," bohongnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Aku tidak melihat Boruto memasuki bus."

"Bagaimana bisa―" Hinata menutup bibirnya dan menatap tidak percaya pada cinta pertamanya itu. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana, Naruto-kun?"

"Sejak kau keluar dari rumahmu." Naruto menerka-nerka.

Mulut Hinata membuka dan menutup lagi. Wanita itu menatap marah pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu santai berdiri dalam setelan jasnya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

"Aku tidak merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Naruto-kun," ketus Hinata.

Naruto mengukir senyum miring. Rasanya sakit mendengar suara lembut Hinata mengucapkannya. "Benar juga," katanya masam.

"Kaachan, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Boruto muncul dan berdiri di samping tubuh ramping Hinata. Bocah kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah menenangkan sosok tinggi kaasannya.

"Ah, gomen. Ayo, kita masuk sekarang," ajaknya. Tangannya menggenggam dengan erat tangan mungil Boruto dan membimbingnya memasuki rumah sebelum bocah itu menyadari kehadiran otousannya.

"Naruto-jisan? Ohayoouu!"

Hyuuga Hinata membulatkan matanya dan ia tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya menyadari tangan putranya yang melepas genggamannya begitu saja dan berlari ke dalam dekapan Naruto. Bibirnya bersiap untuk protes sebelum melihat rona bahagia di wajah putranya. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menerima pelukan dari anaknya itu.

Hinata belum pernah melihat Boruto begitu bersemangat ketika bertemu dengan seseorang sebelumnya dan dengan begitu mudah mengalungkan lengannya memeluk leher orang itu. Melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat mata Hinata terasa begitu perih hingga rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan air matanya. Namun, ia menyadari jika hal itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

"Boruto-kun, kau harus segera bersiap-siap atau kau akan terlambat datang ke sekolah." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dan Boruto. Membunuh jarak dengan Naruto hingga rasanya ia dapat mendengar bunyi bergemuruh dari jantungnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Boruto ketika anak itu tidak memberikan respon pada Hinata. "Kau bangun kesiangan ya?" tanya Naruto mencoba menggoda putranya.

Bocah kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku. Tapi, Kaachan," belanya.

Naruto mendongak menatap Hinata penuh tanda tanya. Merasa malu, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Berusaha menghindari mata sapphire Naruto yang penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku terkena insomnia tadi malam." Hinata menekan kedua bibirnya rapat. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena memberikan jawaban asal ketika Naruto bahkan tidak benar-benar bertanya padanya.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya yang dengan tiba-tiba mengukir cengiran lebar.

Hati Hinata serasa melompat-lompat dalam dirinya. Seakan ribuan kupu-kupu baru saja mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali Hinata melihat cengiran yang sama dari Naruto itu untuknya. Salah satu hal yang membuat wanita itu terpikat dengan pesona pria Namikaze itu. Hinata mundur satu langkah untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang terasa hampir limbung.

"U-Un."

"Kau pasti terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian meraih tangan Boruto tanpa bicara apapun. Wanita itu menghindari tatapan nanar yang Naruto berikan padanya dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu segera.

"Tapi, Kaachan. Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Naruto-jisan," rengek Boruto. Bocah itu bahkan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto sekalipun.

Naruto tersenyum perih melihat Boruto yang tidak rela untuk berpisah dengannya. Ingin rasanya Naruto menarik kembali putranya itu. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan terjadi dalam bayangannya saja.

"Oh, Sakura-basan! Ohayouu!" teriak Boruto bersemangat ketika mendapati sosok cantik Sakura berdiri di balik punggung Naruto. Seketika langkah kaki Hinata berhenti.

Boruto mengulas senyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ohayou, Boruto, Hinata," sapa Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sebelum memberanikan diri membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata amethystnya menatap dengan kagum sosok Sakura yang berdiri dalam balutan kemeja pink yang ia masukkan dengan rapi ke dalam rok pendek warna putihnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat berseri di mata Hinata. Membuatnya iri menyadari sebuah tas yang ia jinjing di tangannya.

Dulu Hinata selalu berharap jika ialah orang yang berada di posisi Sakura. Membawakan tas kerja untuk Naruto, mengantarnya berangkat ke kantor, memberinya ciuman ringan sebelum pria itu meninggalkan rumah. Hanya saja mimpi itu sudah berakhir baginya.

"O-Ohayou, Sakura-san." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura mengangkat tas di tangannya dan menatap Naruto kesal. "Kau melupakan ini,"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lebar. Ia ambil tasnya dari tangan istrinya. "Sankyu, Sakura-chan," ucapnya tulus.

Sakura tersenyum malu.

Hinata merasa dirinya baru saja melihat sebuah adegan drama yang membuatnya menjadi sosok ketiga yang menyedihkan berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Hinata ingin berbalik dan meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu. Mengajak Boruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menjauhkannya dari kedua temannya itu. Tetapi, Hyuuga selalu dipenuhi oleh sopan santun, sehingga Hinata tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya. Akan seperti apa Hiashi menceramahinya tentang adat dan hal semacam itu jika mengetahui ketidaksopanan yang putrinya lakukan.

"Kau selalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Apa jadinya jika dokumen-dokumenmu sampai tertinggal," omel Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran polos Naruto. "Lagipula, apa yang kau tanyakan itu? Tentu saja, aku akan pergi bekerja. Baka."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Gomen Hinata, kau jadi harus melihat kami seperti ini."

"Ha-Hai. Daijoubu desu."

Hinata mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya dengan terpaksa. Matanya melirik ragu ke wajah tampan Naruto. Hinata menatap tepat ke dalam mata sapphire pria itu yang menatapnya dengan terluka. Seakan digores oleh sebuah pisau, hati Hinata rasanya begitu tersayat.

"Ah, kau belum berangkat ke sekolah Boruto?" tanya Sakura pada bocah kecil yang berdiri dalam gandengan kaasannya itu. Boruto mengangguk.

Hinata merasa bersyukur Sakura menanyakan hal itu pada Boruto dan memberinya alasan untuk kabur dari sana. Ia menatap wajah Sakura sebelum mengundurkan diri dari sana. Wanita itu menatapnya lekat yang membuat hati Hinata mencelus. Sorot mata yang mampu membuat hati Hinata berdesir entah mengapa.

Setelah membungkuk kecil, Hinata segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan kembali ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kita jadi kencan malam ini?" Sakura bertanya setelah ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi samping kemudi Naruto. Wanita itu menatap jauh ke jalanan depannya beberapa saat. Ia alihkan mata emeraldnya pada pria bersurai pirang di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan manja dan penuh harap.

Naruto mengetukkan jarinya di kemudi, wajah tampannya terlihat serius menatap jalanan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura menatap Naruto penuh damba. Pipinya terasa memanas menyadari betapa tampan suaminya itu. Ia menunduk malu dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya agak khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibirnya. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?"

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Naruto kembali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Rasa cemas melingkupinya.

"Tidak ada apapun, Naruto. Aku hanya… bahagia," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Naruto. Ia melihat pria itu mengangguk dari pantulan kacanya.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik pagi ini," bisik Sakura yang tertangkap pendengaran Naruto.

"Apakah terlihat begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk murung.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto tidak berusaha menyangkal. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak setelah melihat Hinata pagi ini, dan ia tidak berniat untuk mengangkat kedua bibirnya. Naruto menyadari jika ia melukai hati istrinya, namun melihat wanita itu yang hanya duduk menatap pemandangan luar membuatnya merasa bungkam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Naruto memasuki kantornya dalam keadaan buruk. Bukan dari penampilan fisiknya, melainkan dari hatinya yang terus merasa tidak nyaman. Setelah mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat kerjanya, sekarang Naruto merasa bersalah telah mendiamkan istrinya selama dalam perjalanan.

Ia mendorong pintu ruangannya dengan kesal. Tas kerjanya ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya dan dengan kasar menarik kursinya. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi. Matanya menutup menyembunyikan warna biru indah miliknya. Kepalanya berkedut nyeri ketika berusaha menghilangkan sosok Hinata dari pikirannya.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus saja terpikirkan Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti bahkan dalam mimpinya wanita itu selalu datang menghampirinya. Ia tidak dapat memahami debaran aneh yang selalu terasa di jantungnya ketika melihat atau memikirkan wanita itu. Semua terasa membingungkan bagi pria Namikaze itu. Ia benci ketika Hinata menatap terluka padanya. Ia tidak menyukai ketika Hinata menatapnya tajam dan berkata seolah wanita itu membencinya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Chikuso. Chikuso. Chikuso."

"Oi, ada apa denganmu?" Shikamaru muncul dengan beberapa map di tangannya. Wajah malasnya terlihat heran meilhat Naruto yang merutuk dan mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya.

"Tidak tahu," sahut Naruto cepat.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau aneh," katanya kemudian meletakkan mapnya ke atas meja Naruto.

"Ah, aku baru saja ingat. Apa kau tahu dimana Neji tinggal, Shikamaru?"

"Bukankah ia tinggal di sebelah rumahmu?"

"Aku bertanya padamu. Jangan berbalik menanyakannya padaku."

Pria Nara itu membuang nafas bosan. "Harusnya kau lebih tahu. Dia itu tetanggamu, Naruto."

"Aku bertemu dengannya semalam. Kukira ia hanya berkunjung."

"Ia tinggal bersama Hinata dan anaknya sejak enam tahun lalu," jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah malas Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas mejanya. Bibirnya mengerucut memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya semenjak pindah ke rumah baruku, ttebayo," tandasnya.

Pria yang berdiri di depan Naruto itu menatap Naruto malas. "Tentu saja. Neji pergi ke Amerika sehari sebelum kepindahanmu."

Naruto mencerna seluruh ucapan Shikamaru kemudian mengangguk paham. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya?"

"Temari menceritakannya padaku."

Mengingat nama aneki Gaara itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Giginya menggeretak seiring tekanan yang pria itu berikan. "Apa Temari sering berkunjung ke rumah Hinata?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Mana aku tahu," desis Shikamaru tidak sabar. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Naruto terdiam. "Hanya penasaran," jawabnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak percaya. Pria iu menatap wajah temannya dengan serius kemudian membuang nafas.

"Hari ini jadwalmu cukup padat. Jangan biarkan suasana hatimu yang buruk itu mengganggu pekerjaanmu di sini," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap wajah Shikamaru. Ia mengangkat dahinya yang berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu suasana hatiku sedang buruk?"

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu, baka."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraannya, mengacuhkan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat murung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak memahami perasaanku sendiri," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai meragukan perasaanmu pada Sakura?" gurau Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Shikamaru tercengang. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru menggosok belakang kepalanya pelan. Ia mengakui jika dirinya adalah pria yang sangat genius. Tapi, untuk masalah percintaan, ia merasa kejeniusannya tidak berlaku. "Aku bukan penasihat cintamu. Hanya kau yang bisa memahami perasaanmu sendiri."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu," kata Naruto.

"Haruskah aku batalkan rapat hari ini?"

"Eh? Kita ada rapat, ya?" tanya Naruto polos yang justru membuat kedutan kesal di dahi Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Ruangan tunggu ICU terlihat dipenuhi beberapa orang yang duduk dengan tegang di kursi. Dengan hati yang berdebar menanti seseorang akan keluar dari dalam ruang tersebut dan memberikan kejelasan tentang kondisi pasiennya.

"Bagaimana kondisi suami saya, Sensei?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung terlonjak berdiri ketika seorang wanita berbalut jas putih melangkah keluar dari balik pintu ICU.

"Suami anda baik-baik saja. Masa kritisnya sudah terlewati," terang wanita itu. Sakura memberikan senyum menenangkan pada wanita di hadapannya dan mengusap lembut bahunya ketika air mata mulai membanjiri mata wanita itu.

"Arigatou, Sensei."

Sakura mengangguk mantap kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita itu diikuti dua orang perawat di belakangnya.

"Anda bekerja dengan sangat hebat, Namikaze-sensei," puji salah satu perawat yang kini telah berjalan di samping Sakura dengan sebuah papan di tangannya.

Sakura mengulas senyum terima kasih. Pipinya sedikit merona malu atas pujian rekan kerjanya itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati bagian resepsionis dan berpisah dengan kedua perawat tadi. Wanita bersurai pendek itu membungkuk beberapa kali untuk menyapa rekan kerjanya ketika akan kembali ke ruangnya. Namun, kebutuhannya untuk buang air kecil membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke toilet terdekat. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku roknya ketika terasa sebuah getaran dari benda persegi itu. Rona merah dan senyum malu lantas terukir di bibirnya setelah membaca pesan yang Naruto kirimkan padanya.

Sakura terlalu bersemangat mengetikkan balasan untuk suaminya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika ia hampir menabrak sosok tinggi di depannya. Beruntung, ia memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga ia tidak menabrak pria itu.

"Gomennasai," katanya setelah menyadari kelalaiannya dalam berjalan. Ia membungkuk kecil kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah orang yang akan ia tabrak. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kembalikan gaun baruku, baka!" bentak Sakura tak percaya pada pria yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Sasori mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Mata hazelnya berkilat tajam, "Gaun jelek itu milikmu? Hmm, aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Gayanya sesuai dengan sang pemilih," tandasnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam tepat ke mata pria itu. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya seakan merendahkan selera Sakura. "Apa katamu? Dasar pria mesum tidak tahu diri! Apa yang kau maksud dengan kain transparan itu selera yang bagus, ha!"

"Tentu. Kau bisa mengambilnya, jika kau mau."

"Tidak akan. Kau harus mengembalikan gaunku sekarang juga!" tuntut Sakura.

"Ck, ck, tidak perlu menggebu-menggebu seperti itu. Lagipula, aku sudah membuang benda itu semalam," terang Sasori ringan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat di samping tubuhnya, mulutnya membuka bersiap untuk protes sebelum seorang wanita bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa dia, Sasori?" tanya wanita itu dengan curiga.

"Hanya seorang penggemar," jawabnya.

Sakura melontarkan pandangan jijik ketika mendengar jawaban dari pria bersurai merah itu. Bahkan ketika bumi ini runtuh, Sakura tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan pria mesum sepertinya. Ia sudah bersiap melayangkan tinjunya sebelum pria itu menyeringai mengejeknya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau harus mengembalikannya, sialan!" teriak Sakura yang tidak dihiraukan oleh pria bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya di jalanan padat kota setelah pulang dari kantornya. Langit sudah berwarna jingga ketika Naruto memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di daerah itu. Ia telah mengirim pesan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menemuinya di taman kota seperti janjinya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu membawakan hadiah atau apapun untuk kencan mereka. Hanya saja, ia merasa perlu melakukannya saat ini. Terhitung sebagai permintaan maafnya pada wanita itu pagi tadi.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi jejeran toko yang ada dalam mall tersebut. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya tidak tentu arah. Bahkan, Naruto belum memutuskan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura. Matanya sempat tertarik melihat beberapa barang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk melewatinya. Naruto berpikir dengan keras selama ia berjalan. Melakukan hal seperti ini jelas bukan gayanya. Rasanya sangat membosankan bagi seorang pria untuk melihat-lihat seperti ini. Biasanya, Naruto hanya akan membeli keperluannya dan pulang.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mengehmbuskan nafas lelah. Sudah tiga lantai ia kelilingi, tetapi tidak ada satupun toko yang menjual benda yang ia anggap cocok. Naruto memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai berikutnya. Tepat di salah satu belokan, matanya menangkap sebuah toko bunga yang terlihat begitu besar. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko tersebut.

Berbagai jenis bunga terpajang dengan rapi di setiap sudut toko tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke deretan beberapa bunga dalam pot dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat-lihat. Naruto menekuk bibirnya bingung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bunga apa yang akan ia pilih. Menurutnya semua bunga terlihat indah.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sebuah suara lembut di balik bahu Naruto.

Pria itu mengangguk menyetujui penawaran wanita itu. "Eto, aku mencari bunga untuk― Hinata?"

Wanita itu terlonjak mundur ketika mendapati wajah yang tidak asing sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Kedua tangannya memegang erat ujung roknya, "Naruto-kun?" cicitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia mengamati Hinata dari kaki hingga kepalanya dan meneguk ludah ketika menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita itu dalam balutan gaun one piece berwarna gading yang ia kenakan. Naruto dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar gugup.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati sebuah _name tag_ yang ada di dada kanan wanita itu. "Kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata menyelidik Naruto. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tapi, kenapa _name tag_nya bukan namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata ingin segera menjauh dari Naruto. Terlalu lama bersama pria itu dalam jarak dekat membuat jantungnya berdetak liar dan wajahnya memanas. Lagipula, saat ini ia harus mengenyahkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia teringat sosok Gaara siang tadi dan Hinata telah membulatkan keputusannya.

"Bunga apa yang kau butuhkan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan tenang, tidak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto tersentak dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Wanita itu kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa. Entah mengapa Naruto tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka wanita itu melihatnya seakan ia sama dengan pria lainnya. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin Hinata menatapnya seperti yang wanita itu selalu lakukan dulu.

"Apa kau ingin membelikan bunga untuk Sakura-san?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Mata amethystnya menjelajah ke deretan vas dengan berbagai jenis bunga potong di dalamnya. "Mm, bagaimana dengan bunga mawar putih? Itu melambangkan cinta sejati," saran Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Mm, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan bunga stock? Bunga itu sangat tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaan kasih sayang," saran Hinata lagi.

Naruto menggeleng.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf," sahut Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya ragu. Butuh beberapa saat hingga ia menyadari jika yang ia maksud adalah Sakura. "Aa, kalau begitu kau bisa memberikannya tulip putih," katanya.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Hinata dan hanya menatap wanita itu dalam diam. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam yang Naruto berikan padanya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Seakan siap untuk menerkamnya begitu saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata menahan kegugupannya.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketika Hinata menyebutkan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang ia tidak ketahui itu. Saat ini, bagi Naruto penampilan Hinata sangat mengganggunya. Hinata terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda. Surai indigonya ia ikat hingga menampilkan leher putihnya yang jenjang. Naruto teringat malam ketika ia bercinta dengan Hinata, dan ia tidak berhenti untuk menghisap ceruk leher wanita itu. Bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja mampu membuat libido Naruto naik seketika. Waktu enam tahun tidak menghilangkan bayangan tubuh polos wanita itu dari ingatannya. Naruto mendecih kesal. Dengan satu tarikan, ia menyentak lepas ikatan rambut wanita itu.

Hinata tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya dengan tindakan Naruto. Ia tatap Naruto ngeri. Namun, melihat tatapan menggelap di mata biru pria itu, membuat Hinata menahan protesnya.

"Aku akan meminta karyawan lain untuk membantumu," kata Hinata kesal dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, yang seketika menyebarkan gelenyar aneh bagi keduanya. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya membisu dan saling mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Secercah rona merah nampak di kulit tan pipi Naruto.

"Maafkan aku," katanya setelah menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Ia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata namun tidak membiarkannya lepas. Hinata menatap tepat ke mata sapphirenya dengan pandangan terluka yang membuat hati Naruto terasa berat. Tapi, ia tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandaangannya dari mata amethyst wanita itu. Mata indahnya memesonanya dan menjerat Naruto hingga ia tidak dapat berpaling darinya, sampai sebuah dehaman memaksa Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," kata seorang wanita bersurai ungu dengan menahan geli.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat tatapan menggoda di mata wanita itu membuat pipi Hinata memanas.

"A-Ada apa, Yugao-san? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," pinta Hinata ketika melihat tatapan nakal di mata Yugao. Wanita itu menutup bibirnya dan menahan tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Hinata-chan. Karyawanku sebentar lagi akan sampai, jadi aku akan mengurus sisanya di sini. Terimakasih sudah membantuku hari ini," ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu. Pergilah," kata Yugao lembut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata dengan segera kembali ke ruang ganti. Ia menghela nafas lega karena dapat terlepas dari Naruto. Hinata memegang erat dada bagian kirinya tepat ke jantungnya yang berdetak dengan keras. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan dengan tenang menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Akan tetapi, ia menunggu lebih lama sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat agar terhindar dari Naruto. Dilihatnya jam tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu staff setelah dirasanya Naruto telah pergi dari toko.

Mata Hinata menyisir ke seluruh sudut toko untuk memastikan jika Naruto benar-benar telah pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah yakin pria itu tidak lagi berada di sana, Hinata segera berpamitan pada Yugao. Ia peluk wanita yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya semenjak datang ke daerah ini dengan hangat dan mengulas senyum lembut.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Hinata. Ah, dan salam hangat untuk suamimu. Berhentilah bertengkar demi Boruto." Yugao melepas pelukan Hinata dan menatap wanita itu dalam.

"Suami?" Hinata menatap Yugao tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yugao-san?"

"Pria tadi adalah suamimu, kan? Tidak perlu malu seperti itu padaku."

"Ma-maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

"Ah, jadi namanya Naruto. Ya, pria itu. Sekarang aku tahu darimana Boruto mendapat wajah yang manis," katanya. Yugao mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Hinata. Pipi Hinata merona dengan pekat.

"Sudahlah, kau harus segera pulang kan. Jaa," sambung Yugao.

Hinata hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tidak yakin, kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar melewati pintu toko. Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Boruto. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin memeluk putranya itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu dengan hati berdebar.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Hinata memekik kaget mendengar suara yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang tidak ingin ia lihat sedang berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding. .

"Naruto-kun? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Hinata, tercengang.

"Ya, begitulah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menunggumu," katanya.

"Eh? U-Untuk apa? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku," bisik Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, mengunci pandangan Hinata pada sepasang mata sapphire milik pria itu.

"Aku melakukannya atas kehendakku sendiri."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Melihat wajah pria di hadapannya, membuka ingatannya tentang percakapannya dengan Yugao. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dan seluruh darah terasa naik ke wajahnya. Ia menggengam tali tas bahunya dengan erat. Hinata menatap Naruto nanar menyadari setangkai bunga yang digenggam pria itu.

"Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu. Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," bohongnya. Padahal, Hinata sangat ingin kembali ke rumahnya saat ini. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu. Sangat membosankan berjalan-jalan sendirian," kata Naruto.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Terimakasih. Tapi, tidak perlu," sergah Hinata cepat.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto. Seperti dugaannya, langkah kaki Naruto yang jauh lebih besar dari langkah kakinya mampu dengan segera menyusulnya. Hinata dengan susah payah mengacuhkan pria yang berjalan dengan santai di sampingnya. Hinata hendak mengajukan protes saat Naruto terus saja mengikutinya. Sekarang, yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah berpura-pura melihat-lihat etalase toko.

"Ah, ayo kita ke sana." Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah kafe. Tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat hati Hinata meledak-ledak, berdesir aneh namun menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak―"

"Kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan, kan? Saat berjalan-jalan kau harus mengisi perutmu," tandas Naruto.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya. Namun, pria itu justru semakin mempererat ganggamannya. "Aku tidak lapar, Naruto-kun," elaknya.

"Kita beli minum saja, kalau begitu."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun…"

Hinata menatap Naruto kesal dan tidak setuju. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu terus memaksanya. Ia tidak ingin terjebak oleh perhatian yang pria itu berikan padanya. Sudah cukup selama ini Hinata berharap akan sosok Namikaze Naruto. Ia tidak ingin terluka lagi. Hidupnya sudah sangat nyaman hanya dengan bersama Boruto. Akan tetapi, melihat tatapan mengeras di mata pria itu membuat Hinata membisu.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Aku mohon," bisik Naruto.

Suara rendah Naruto membuat hati Hinata bergetar hebat. Hinata membuang nafas pasrah. Ia biarkan Naruto membimbingnya ke kasir. Pria itu menekuk bibirnya ketika membaca daftar menu yang ada di depannya. Setelah memesan minuman untuk dirinya dan Hinata, Naruto menarik wanita itu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di kafe tersebut.

Selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, tidak ada baik Naruto maupun Hinata yang membuka mulutnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata menatap ke luar jendela dimana beberapa pasangan terlihat berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hinata menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Kau dan Gaara…" bisik Naruto, tidak melanjutkan.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Ya," gumam Hinata tegas. Ia mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto katakan padanya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum pahit.

Seorang pelayan membawakan dua gelas minuman ke meja Hinata. Hinata mengulas senyum lembut pada wanita itu.

"Apa kalian berniat untuk menikah?"

Hinata menyesap minumannya dengan tenang. Entah mengapa rasanya tidak mengejutkan mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan padanya.

"Hubungan kami masih terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan," jawab Hinata. Ia takjub dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu jernih di tengah debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aa, begitu."

Dalam beberapa detik, Hinata yakin ia melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Naruto.

"Tapi, mungkin kami akan melakukannya. Gaara-kun merupakan calon ayah terbaik bagi Boruto-kun," lanjut Hinata. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya lebar. Pria itu hendak membuka mulutnya tidak suka, dan dengan segera Hinata berkata, "Aku tahu Boruto-kun adalah darah dagingmu. Tapi, aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi ayah untuknya. Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk menjauh darinya." Hinata menekan erat gelas yang ada di genggamannya. Dengan susah payah ia mempertahankan ekpsresi wajah hampa.

"Apa itu alasanmu menerima Gaara?"

Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung kekesalannya. Bibirnya menutup dengan erat. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memberi peringatan. Tapi, Naruto dengan menantang menatap tajam ke dalam mata amethystnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanyanya.

.

**-Tsuzuku-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Author Words# **

Chapter 8 is UP!

Gomen minna, Author suka ngaret untuk update fict. He he

Bagi yang masih bersedia menunggu fict ini, terima kasih banyak \^.^/

See you next chapter…

**#End of Author Words#**

.

Review, Onegai ^^V


End file.
